


LA TRIADA OSCURA

by 20YokoZuki10



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Yandere, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, F/M, Sebastian cat lover, acoso laboral, acoso sexual, sebastian encuentra su pareja perfecta
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20YokoZuki10/pseuds/20YokoZuki10
Summary: Un CEO prepotente y explotador, en Secretario privado/ gerente general / Mayordomo encantador y una empleada ejemplar. Porque el trabajo de  tus sueños puede terminar como una autentica película de terror cuando los demonios se aburren.





	1. Primer Día

**Author's Note:**

> La triada oscura se refiere a las tres características principales de una personalidad psicopática (sadismo, narcisismo y maquiavelismo) por lo que veremos a un Ciel a un Sebastian y a un Oc tener estas características así como nuestra víctima de turno lo sufre. 
> 
> Tengo una tendencia en torturar a mis personajes originales y si soy mala con ellos, pero es que me es más fácil que hacerlo con personajes del canon que termino haciendo romance puro y cursi. 
> 
> Gracias por leer esta historia y en general actualizo los domingos y si puedo los miércoles.

Clarisa Martínez no lo podía creer, pero era cierto. Cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza y pensaba pasar el resto de sus días en la cocina desvencijada de un restaurante, el destino le tendió la mano que hasta ahora le había negado. Había aplicado por millonésima vez para un puesto en una compañía. Horarios fijos, fines de semana libres para dedicarse a su afición y sobretodo buena paga….

Ella no era una fanática de Funtom Co. Pero supo agradecer cuando por fin sacaron su linea de figuras coleccionables de Jurasic World. Como paleontologa titulada apreciaba el exquisito detalle en las esculturas que se notaba a leguas que era algo hecho con amor y ella los amaba por ello. 

En paralelo a sus estudios, cursó leyes porque su sentido práctico pensó que una carrera costearía a la otra. Que ingenua. No importó que sus notas estuvieron en la parte superior de la tabla, ni graduarse en tiempo y forma. 

Ni siquiera todas la pasantías que tomó con la esperanza de quedar en alguna firma de abogados. Doce años pasaron y el futuro brillante con el que había soñado se había oscurecido por la nube que la seguía a todas partes.  
Que al principio no estaba calificada a que estaba sobre calificada. Siempre había alguien más…. Más calificado, un recomendado o un luego te llamamos. Si como no. 

12 años después y con el reciente fracaso de su estudio jurídico independiente se resigno a la realidad. Mala suerte o no, al parecer no tenia el aspecto que la gente buscaba en un abogado pese a estar más cualificada y ser más capaz que muchos de sus colegas. Ojalá hubiese sido hombre….

Conseguir trabajo con 35 años no es una tarea fácil. Así termino trabajado en la cocina de un restaurante familiar de su amigo que le hizo el favor cuando más lo necesitaba.  
Sin embargo una parte de ella se negaba a darse por vencida. Así desempolvo su mejor traje y fue sin muchas expectativas a la entrevista para un puesto de recepcionista. No esperaba ser elegida cuando estaba a punto de cumplir los 36 años cuando el promedio de edad en el puesto son de 22 años. 

“Supongo que se lo debo todo a esa pregunta. Nadie imaginaría que ser uno mismo resultase bien”. - feliz sonrió acunando su móvil. 

Hace dos semanas su entrevistador luego de las preguntas de rutina le pregunto casualmente si era fanática de los productos Funtom Co. Como veterana en las entrevistas había abandonado la adulación inútil y respondió con un no. Pero que tenía la colección completa de Jurasic World y amaba la perfección en los detalles anatómicos el correcto trazado de los músculos y merecían se exhibidas como auténticas obras de arte. 

Y se lo dijo a la persona que desarrollo la línea. Entusiasmado le contó que al principio fue resistida por la dirección pero que insistió y tuvo éxito. Con más secuelas en desarrollo solo podía soñar con los nuevos modelos. 

A clarisa se le hizo agua la boca de solo pensar que podría tener al alcance de su mano esas figuras y algunas eran difíciles de conseguir. Su billetera estaría arruinada pero su corazón contento. 

Había recibido esa llamada que no esperaba, pero debía presentarse el lunes a las 7:30 am para recibir las instrucciones finales. Llegó 15 minutos antes y volvió a repasar las funciones para hacerlo bien desde el principio. Tenía terror del viejo cliché de la recepcionista torpe que le impedía el paso a la persona equivocada…. Ese era el mundo 2D en que terminaba en romance. En el mundo 3D tendría su culo echado a la calle en un parpadeo. Despedido el primer día. Para evitarlo pidió las fichas del personal para aprenderse sus nombres y rostros sacando ventaja de ser buena fisonomista. 

Disculpa Mike, soy Clarisa la nueva recepcionista, un gusto conocerte – ofreció su mano con una sonrisa. 

El placer es mio y cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes. - dijo ablandando su expresión aliviado de que al menos eligieran a alguien no tan borde como la recepcionista anterior. 

Muchas gracias…. Hay un favor que quiero pedirte, es mi primer día y no quiero cometer el error de pedirle a donde se dirige al dueño… si tuviera una foto para saber como luce. 

¿No puedo creer que no lo conozcas? Tu eres uno de esos aliens que no son fanáticos de Funtom. Tampoco debes ver mucha televisión.- por su expresión debían ser muy famosos. 

“Diablos seguro que deben salir en revistas de moda de los ricos y en programas económicos y yo sin tener ni idea”. 

No pongas esa cara de pánico, busca en tu móvil el anuncio de navidad de Funtom de hace dos años atrás y verás al dúo dinámico: el padre amoroso es el dueño de Funtom el todo poderoso Ciel Phantomhive y el Santa caliente es el gerente general y secretario privado. - la sonrisa se convirtió en carcajada al ver la cara de asombro de Clarisa. 

Yo pensé que eran modelos. ¿Cuantos despidos hay debido al acoso sexual hacia el CEO y el Gerente General? - pretendió hacer una broma. 

Ufff… de esos un montón, por eso mantén tu distancia y no menciones ni bajo tortura el anuncio. Lo odia. 

Gracias por el aviso Mike. Pero a mi edad mejor es pasar porque encima me meten presa por asalta cunas. Te imaginas una recepcionista de día y mujer pantera de noche es una historia en la que termino presa. 

Oye tu no estás vieja y el CEO es legal porque tiene 24 años recién cumplidos y el Gerente es un mujeriego de usar y tirar. 

Ya en su puesto se presentó a cada uno de sus colegas, tomando la iniciativa del enfoque servicial y eficiente del modelo japonés, valorando el buen ambiente laboral.  
Quería disfrutar de su experiencia laboral en una multinacional el tiempo que durase. 

El día transcurrió sin novedad, con mucho tiempo muerto entre medio. Sus jefes directos solían pedir tareas propias de una secretaria porque al parecer en la empresa es normal que un empleado ocupe varias funciones y al parecer los despidos directos o indirectos salían como pan caliente.

A última hora de la tarde llegó el aclamado CEO de Funtom y su inseparable escolta. Los saludo con una reverencia que solo el guaperrimo secretario/ Gerente General devolvió con un cabeceo y una sonrisa suave. 

“Vaya son dos auténticos Ouji sama en el mundo 3D. No pensé que viviría para verlo en la vida real. Igual el 2D sigue siendo superior ante mis ojos”. 

En teoría su horario de retirada eran las 7:30 pm. El reloj ya daba las 8 pm. Y el CEO ni el gerente se habían retirado. Insegura sobre que hacer en su primer día se debatía si llamar para avisar que se iba y dejarle las llaves al de seguridad o entregárselas en mano ya que había sectores donde el de seguridad no debía tener acceso…. Estuvo media hora tomando el tubo para luego colgar sin llamar. 

¿Señorita Clarisa no? - una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó y sintió como el corazón se le salía por la boca. 

Disculpe no era mi intención asustarla y perdone la hora. No me dí cuenta que era tan tarde. Gracias por esperar puede darme las llaves y retirarse. 

Gracias a ud. Sr. Michaelis y buenas noches.- hizo una reverencia y entregó las llaves.

Sebastian se asombró que al pie del mostrador tenía ya preparada la mochila y un casco de bicicleta. Su mirada se desvió hacia la bicicleta solitaria pero no preguntó que tan lejos se hallaba de su casa porque su amo lo estaba llamando con insistencia. 

Tardaste mucho ¿qué estabas haciendo?- desde su trono golpeteaba nerviosamente su escritorio. 

Fui a controlar el trabajo de la nueva recepcionista. Me complace comunicarle que es eficiente.- suspiró aliviado. 

Las pupilas hendidas de Ciel le permitían ver como un halcón por lo que bastó acercarse a la pared vidriada para ver a una mujer que se retiraba pedaleando a toda máquina. 

Podría tener más sentido común y haber llamado ya es de noche. 

Supongo que en su primer día no quería causar una mala impresión, sobre todo con un amo tan voluble como usted . - lo que decía nada tenía que ver con la sonrisa en su cara. 

Espero que dure más que las otras. Esta vez la elegiste mayor, mientras haga su trabajo no me importa. - molesto por la rotación del personal administrativo, era demasiado alta. 

Si viajar en bicicleta tiene sus peligros… pero es menos que esperar un autobús de noche o aceptar que usted la lleve a su casa…. Sería una pena perder a un empleado responsable que piensa que no es buena idea dejar las llaves a manos del de seguridad o tirada en las oficinas al alcance de cualquiera como la anterior. 

Me conformo con que no salga embarazada a los 4 meses de su contrato. Esto es un trabajo, no beneficencia. 

Vaya que jefe tan duro que pretende que sus empleados no tengan vida propia…. No se preocupe pidió alguien maduro y responsable y le traje a una mujer de 36 años y muchos deseos de trabajar en un lugar estable. 

Como sea, continuemos con el trabajo.


	2. Rutina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarisa es una friki de la saga de Jurasic World y del manga/anime. Como tal lleva algunos juguetes a su espacio de trabajo para motivarse. 
> 
> Tae- chan es un personaje de Zombi land saga. Araragi Koyomi es el protagonista de Monogatari Series y es el husbando perfecto porque es noble, valiente y antiprinceso. Lo mismo pasa con Sakuta de Seishun Buta Yaro wa Bunny Firl Senpai.
> 
> ¿Quién en su sano juicio no intentaría ligar con unos jefes como Sebastian o Ciel? tanto en la vida real como en ese universo todos, por lo que son telegramas de despido para hacer dulce.

Nueva York era enorme. Si uno quería trabajar y llevar una vida saludable podía hacerlo usando medios de transporte alternativos. Era ecológico, se evitaba los atascos y te ahorras la cuota de un gimnasio. Pero hay que ser realista que recorrer 13 km de ida y 13,2 de vuelta no era para todo el mundo. Requería pasión por el pedaleo, disciplina para no desfallecer sucumbiendo a la tentación de dormir 5 minutos más. Porque si vas en bicicleta al trabajo si o si debes apegarte inflexiblemente a tu rutina y calcular el tiempo exacto. Si se va a un ritmo constante y un cambio para los días calurosos es posible. 

Comparado con acarrear cajas pesadas y bultos de mercaderías; mientras tienes la presión de trabajar a contra reloj para dar los pedidos a tiempo, trasnochar y lidiar con los ebrios o algún cliente difícil era una gloria. 

El sacrificio de adelantar tu rutina una hora para llegar 15 minutos antes era mejor que la posibilidad de quedar horas atascada en el trafico y llegar tarde.

Cuando pasó el primer mes y recibió el pago completo en el día fijado estaba extasiada. Por fin había terminado con la maldición de los contratos basura y los pagos en cuotas. Clarisa era hispano americana en 3ª generación y manejaba fluidamente ambos idiomas, pero al parecer su físico latino de grandes curvas, trasero prominente y sus labios llenos habían conspirado para que sus jefes la amenazaran con llamar a “la migra” cuando reclamaba. Aunque su piel era de un tono claro sus rasgos la delataban como latina; trabajar en una multinacional era algo distinto con un entorno multiracial. En ese aspecto Funtom Co. Era genial. 

A medida que fueron pasando los meses notó que el ambiente no era tan idílico como al principio.

Del personal administrativo del escalafón inferior luego de 7 meses solo sobrevivían ella y Mike y del personal de seguridad solo Sam el histórico guardia que estaba próximo a la jubilación. Incluso los mando medios salían eyectados ante la furia del CEO. 

Al ser pocos los sobrevivientes ya habían entablado una camaradería especial que les ayudaba a sobrellevar el duro ritmo de trabajo. Incluso algunos de los “altos” como Harrison (quien recluto a Clarisa) participaba del ritual mensual el 1º viernes de cada mes para juntarse a celebrar y beber por haber sobrevivido un mes mas a “la celebración de la purga”. 

El motivo era claro: el conde Ciel Phantomhive era un CEO sin corazón, explotador y exigía nada más que la excelencia. Los victoriosos tenían un cargo decorativo que en realidad eran multifuncionales. Si no estabas dispuesto siempre tenías la puerta abierta. 

El CEO era un bastardo, pero uno generoso que pagaba muy bien. Su secretario / gerente general era lo mismo pero con más sonrisa. Llegar al año solo había una fórmula: sangre de pato, cuero muy duro y trabajo cumplido. 

Un año y medio después pasó de estar en la puerta de ingreso a las puertas de la secretaría de presidencia. Nunca abandonó del todo sus otras funciones pues se suponía que supervisar la excelencia era parte de sus deberes. Este meteórico ascenso no era algo bueno… la paga era mayor pero consumía casi todo su fin de semana, estar disponible las 24 hs y estar a distancia de tiro del CEO y su Secuaz Michaelis. 

A partir de ahora cambiaba la estrategia de supervivencia: ser discreto, fundirse con el entorno para que olviden que estás allí y aguantar hasta convertirse en un fantasma azul y ser uno con la fuerza. No funcionó..... 

Era imposible ser vital para la empresa (evitando el telegrama de desvinculación) y ser invisible a la vez. El sabueso Michaelis era famoso por oler la sangre a kilómetros de distancia. Lo sorprendió mirándola con una sonrisa. 

Sebastian Michaelis era un hombre intimidante. Su metro ochenta y seis ni su cara bonita lograban camuflar lo que era. Que te mirara y sonriera con frecuencia era preocupante. Podía ser bueno o malo porque cuando te felicitaba o te despedía tenia la misma cara. 

“Ay no…. Esta sensación de incertidumbre es peor que enfrentarse a la cara de gato agrio del CEO”. 

Señorita Clarisa Martínez a mi oficina. 

La mirada comprensiva de tus compañeros te acompañaba mientras te arrastrabas a la oficina del terror, mientras discretamente reptaban hacia tu cubículo a garrapiñar algo de valor porque ya te consideraban despedido, no es lo que necesitabas en ese momento. 

¡Animo Clarisa! Lo que pase a partir de ahora lo determinará lo que digas por eso no te rindas sin pelear.- Harrison palmeaba su espalda cuando puso un pie en el territorio de los altos. 

Cuando ingresaste alcanzaste a escuchar y leer sus labios quejarse claramente de que cada vez que llamaba a alguien era para despedirlo con una expresión de cansancio. 

Tome asiento que esto llevará algo de tiempo. - se sentó en su propio asiento en la forma más soberbia, mandona y sensual posible. 

“No durará poco quiere decir que no es el botón de eyección sino un traslado…. Que no me toque presidencia, que no me toque presidencia, que no me toque….”

Hemos decidido de acuerdo a su desempeño a lo largo de este año y medio que se hará cargo de la secretaría de presidencia- el maldito bastardo te sonreía como si te dijera que te habías ganado la lotería. 

“Mierda mierda mierda”. Es un honor señor, espero hacerlo en forma aceptable aunque es difícil que alcance su grado de excelencia. “Matenme por ser tan chupamedias”. 

Supongo que eso es cierto, es difícil igualarme, pero es consciente de ello así que lo hará bien. Es uno de los pocos humanos competentes que he conocido. - lleno de si mismo Michaelis se regodeaba en su ego tan infinito como el universo. 

“Bastardo narcisista”. Muchas gracias señor con su permiso, iré a recoger mis cosas y designar mi remplazo para empezar con la agenda del Señor presidente. 

¿Y qué pasó? - sus compañeros expectantes ya habían reclamado los insumos de oficina. 

Fui denigrada a Secretaría de presidencia. 

¿Por qué lo dice como si fuera algo malo? Te envidio, estarás rodeada de dos bombones ardientes. - la joven Teresa preguntó inocentemente como cualquiera que había trabajado menos de seis meses en Funtom. 

Cuidado que de tan ardientes te puedes chamuscar. Teresa ya tienes edad suficiente para saberlo…. Ser secretaria de presidencia es como ir a Afganistán a cazar a Bin Laden, como caminar en los campos minados del Vietkong. Es el sector de más alta rotación, con un promedio de permanencia de 3 meses y el récord fue de 2 años y 7 meses. La manzana envenenada es ligarte al CEO o al Gte. Gral. Nadie que haya dormido con cualquiera de ellos dura una semana.- terminó su discurso lleno del dramatismo solemne que tanto le gustaba a Mike que estaba en mandos medios como gerente de logística. 

¡Es imposible cumplir con esas condiciones! Es como dejarte un día sin comer y luego encerrarte en una habitación en la que te dejan tu comida favorita dentro de una caja blindada.- Teresa se quejó con horror. 

Ah si… si mal no recuerdo creo que en lo que llevo trabajando son ya 35 denuncias de acoso sexual que realizaron el CEO o el Gte. Gral. - señaló Clarisa. 

Bueno esa es una misión imposible para cualquiera menos para “Clarisa el extraterrestre”, que solo le interesan sus chicos 2D. Quien diría que un friki es indispensable en el ecosistema corporativo. - reflexionó Mike gerente de logística, amante gatuno y filósofo contemporáneo. 

Oye y te dices mi amigo traicionero. Eso fue increíblemente grosero y cruel, devuélveme mi figura del Indominux Rex y la de Tae-chan. Y a ti Sasha te nombro heredera de mis funciones. Se mi digno sucesor en la inhóspita tierra de los mandos medios. Yo iré del otro lado de la puerta de cristal protegida por el poder de mis husbandos 2D Koyomi Araragi y Sakuta mi cerdo juvenil.

¿Una friki? Bueno supongo que no debería preocuparme de que se dedique a ofrecerse como una gata en celo en lugar de hacer su trabajo. 

La multitud inicialmente asintió cuando dos segundos después conocieron el verdadero terror. La voz provenía del mismísimo CEO, el Conde Ciel Phantomhive que los miraba con malicia. Cuando se giró todos suspiraron de alivio. Antes de cruzar la puerta vidriada se detuvo mirándolos de perfil. 

No crean que no escuche todo lo que dijeron… pónganse a trabajar.

Todos se encogieron en sus asientos y continuaron sus tareas en silencio absoluto. 

“Ahora voy a tener que aguantar su faceta de gato agrio… seguro que hasta nos vigila por las cámaras”. 

Clarisa acomodó en tiempo récord su escritorio y se dirigió con la agenda del CEO en la mano como un libro grimonio y tocó suavemente la puerta y espero a que le permitieran la entrada. Cuando escuchó un pase se preparó para lo peor por el tono áspero. 

Sr. presidente el Sr. Collins de Plastlemac acaba de cancelar su cita de hoy a las 10 am. Al confirmar el resto de sus reuniones la Sra. Samandi de Frank Management canceló su cita de la 3:30 pm y la re programé para el lunes 8 a las 11 am. El resto aceptó mover las suyas porque el viernes todos están ansiosos por terminar antes así que su horario finaliza a las 6 pm. ¿Quiere que le haga alguna reserva en un restaurante?

Ciel parpadeo producto de la sobrecarga informativa sin saber que responder. Normalmente los nuevos le consultaban todo hasta como respirar cosa que le irritaba de muchas formas. 

Mis disculpas, no se volverá a repetir, la próxima vez le consultare antes de re programar su agenda. 

Hizo una reverencia que de alguna forma le recordó a Tanaka.

No así esta bien. No quiero ninguna reserva. 

Aquí le dejo los informes de los nuevos productos y el análisis de las ventas del mes pasado. Con su permiso. 

Espera…. ¿Realmente es tan malo trabajar directamente para mi? No creí tener fama de ogro. - su expresión de cachorrito mojado era tan tierna. 

“No te dejes engañar por su Kawaiiosidad Clarisa ¡es una trampa! Activa tu habilidad especial: verdad diplomática.” 

Creo que la imagen del jefe riguroso es inevitable. Los empleados percibimos una visión sesgada del funcionamiento de la empresa. Solo ud. y el gte. Gral conocen son los que ven como va realmente el panorama completo y cargan con todo el estrés en consecuencia…. Bueno al fin y al cabo esta es una empresa por cumplimiento de objetivos por lo que el enfoque duro de presión es el óptimo para que el sistema funcione como un reloj suizo. No somos del sector servicios donde todos deben ser sonrisas. 

Je, ahora entiendo porque Sebastian la postulo para hacerse cargo de la secretaría. Bien entonces dejaré que se encargue del control del personal y solo intervendré cuando se realice la desvinculación. Cuento con su buen criterio Clarisa.- volvió a su actitud condescendiente y se podía ver una chispa de diversión en su mirada. 

“Lo sabía era una trampa y me usará de chivo expiatorio”. Gracias señor, daré lo mejor de mi. Con su permiso.

“vamos a ver si estas tan dispuesta a dar lo mejor de ti para mi”. -Su sonrisa se volvió maligna y sus ojos cambiaron un instante de color. 

Me alegro que está complacido con la nueva secretaria pero le pido que se abstenga de intentar comérsela. - con una sonrisa incómoda intentó razonar con su caprichoso amo. 

¿A si? Bueno es el tipo de alma que te gusta. Brillante pura y sin malicia. Lástima que no puedas cultivarla…. No se quizás me siento magnánimo y me ofrezca a cultivarla como un obsequio. Después de todo no puedo dejar morir de hambre a mi gerente estrella. 

No lo haga por favor. No tiene idea de las dificultades que tuve para reclutar humanos medianamente capaces. En competencia ella está al mismo nivel que el señor Agni. Joven amo le agradecería que valorara más a sus recursos humanos. - su gesto severo era una advertencia. 

Vaya y yo que creía que eras tan maravilloso que podías con esas simples 3 tareas. No es como si alguno de nosotros necesitara dormir… bueno prometo mantener mis garras fuera de la secretaria, estará sana y salva para Funtom. No hace falta que me mires así.- sonrió de forma inocente como cada vez que tramaba algo. 

“Ah que amo tan egoísta, es un incordio intentar encubrir cada sesión de alimentación y ahora pretende hacerlo apenas reponemos a la secretaria…. Es tan desordenado cuando podría hacerlo con elegancia". La rotación tan alta llama la atención de la policía y arruinará nuestra reputación de paso, con su permiso my lord.

Mike, esto tiene que corregirse no son los resultados que se esperaban con ese presupuesto.

Clarisa antes molabas más ahora eres uno de ellos. 

¿Por qué debería inmolarme por ti haciendo la vista gorda? Que yo sepa no gano nada. Para que no digas que no te ayudo, tienes 2 días para arreglar este desastre. Ese es el tiempo máximo que te puedo dar antes de que Michaelis o Phantomhive se den cuenta y reclamen tu cabeza. 

Gracias Clarisa y lo siento no debí decir eso, no te arrepentirás.

Vaya así que cubre a sus compañeros. 

No es tan grave, solo le da la oportunidad de enmendar un error por esta vez. Es muy molesto lidiar con todo el papeleo de desvinculación por algo así. Deje que lo maneje a su manera. 

Si lo se, si llega caer en el juzgado de Potter será problemático. Es el único juez que no me debe su alma o haya podido sobornar. Hablando de eso ¿Ya no es hora de una vacante? Cual prefieres.

Ninguno me enloquece pero si tengo que elegir prefiero a Mac Kensey. 

Bien vamos con ese. - con una sonrisa tachó su nombre de la lista.


	3. Antes todo era mejor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen a Clarisa por ser tan friki /Otaku y por lo tanto con todos los vicios que su condición acarrea y que a alguien tan formal como el Conde le parecerán rarisimos. 
> 
> Dalek es un personaje de Dr. Who. 
> 
> El resto es una broma al fandom, que pensarían Ciel y sobre todo Sebastian de lo que las fans fantaseamos de ellos. Su reacción es similar a la que tuvo con Grell. Como sucede en las bromas de oficina, todo el mundo termina participando impunemente a espalda de los afectados.

Pasó el mes y una nueva “Celebración de la purga” y “la comunidad de los antiguos” iniciaron una sesión y dieron la bienvenida a la joven Teresa por haber traspasado el umbral de los 7 meses y sorprendentemente no hubo ninguna baja. 

Harrison lo declaró como el primer éxito de la gestión de Clarisa. Ella no estaba tan de acuerdo porque se sentía drenada al llegar el viernes. La presión de mediar entre los dos bandos y sacar de la galera soluciones que conformaron a ambas partes hacían mella. Había dejado de lado el cosplay y las convenciones para gastar su fin de semana durmiendo y cocinando los bentos para la semana.

Estaba considerando dejar de explorar lugares para comer por el tiempo que le consumía y que podría gastar viendo alguna de sus series favoritas. Afortunadamente Funtom no realizaba más que una fiesta anual por lo que no estaba obligada a concurrir a cócteles de otras empresas y esa responsabilidad recaían en el CEO y el Gte. Gral. 

Cuando pensó que ya había cojido el ritmo un hecho aparentemente banal e intrascendente vino a desordenar el cronograma. 

Fue un jueves previo a un feriado nacional y por lo tanto muy ajetreado. Clarisa conocía la prohibición de no comer dentro del edificio excepto en la cafetería, lugar infame si los hay para quien todavía conserve su sentido del gusto. 

Eran los 30 minutos del almuerzo y la llamada importante que la tenía prisionera en la secretaría de presidencia. El CEO vendría a la tarde, Michaelis de viaje….. sola y nadie lo sabría, nadie podría interrumpir . Sacó su bento y su agua. Una rodaja de omelette y un langostino empanizado después sonó el teléfono. Sobre su silla se deslizo con los informes como un dalek y atendió la llamada. 

Ciel Phantomhive tenía la incómoda costumbre de aparecer mucho antes de lo anunciado, pero nunca 3 horas antes. Casualidad o no encontró a Clarisa en pleno acto, distraída de espaldas hablando y regateando con un proveedor. Se acercó y allí lo vio, un infame recipiente con comida y unos palillos japoneses. No le agradó. 

Desde que se convirtió en un demonio todo se había vuelto insípido. Las emociones diluidas, el sabor de la comida y hasta el sexo eran algo que no generaban ni placer ni disgusto. Nada. 

Cuando se convirtió en esto, no tenía edad suficiente para experimentar el placer sexual. Mas bien todo lo contrario debido a su experiencia traumática en el culto. Con tantos años para racionalizar y reconocer lo que le pasó ahora solo lo movía la envidia al ver las parejas del nuevo milenio que demostraban libremente su afecto…. Algo que el jamás iba a experimentar así como el sabor de una buena comida. 

Encontrarse de repente que le habían arrebatado hasta eso lo llenó de rencor. En venganza había prohibido comer dentro del edificio y se aseguró de darles una cafetería mediocre. Encontrarse frente al bento que brillaba a sus ojos con un alma propia… su cuerpo se movió solo agarró los palillos y se llevó una salchicha en forma de pulpo a la boca.

Una explosión de sabor en sus papilas gustativas trayendo sensaciones del pasado que creía perdidas para siempre. Luego no pudo detenerse y probó una rodaja de omelette, los langostinos, albóndigas de carne y hasta el arroz con las verduras salteadas que tanto odiaba en su infancia.

Clarisa volvió rodando en su silla cuando se topo de frente con el CEO profanado su bento y los colores se fueron de su rostro. 

El conde Ciel Phantomhive siempre fue un sádico. Demoró el ultimo trozo de camarón más de la cuenta deslizando la lengua como si estuviera jugueteando con un pezón para finalizar lamiendo los palillos en forna innecesaria con una mirada coqueta. Dejó el bento en el escritorio y solo quedaba la mitad del arroz. 

¿No va a comer? Fue en contra de las reglas aprovechando mi ausencia…. Quiero verla comer.- su sonrisa cruel y condescendiente disfrutó el momento de humillación. 

Clarisa se levantó con la intención de lavar los palillos en el dispenser como si así pudiera arrasar con la carga erótica de hace instantes. 

¿Cree que tengo algún tipo de de enfermedad contagiosa? Me ofende sabe. Coma con los palillos como están. 

“Es un demonio. Lo sabía es una trampa. ¡Haga lo que haga tendré represalias!”- su mano tembló y se detuvo antes que el bocado llegue a su boca.- “Maldición, esto es el evento Otome del << Beso Indirecto>>. Tranquila Clarisa piensa…. El CEO no tiene ni idea de lo que significa este gesto en Asia. .... ¿y si lo hace? Si él les da luz verde a todas las anteriores y luego…. Luego de metersela por todos los agujeros del cuerpo las echa y ¿las contra demanda por acoso sexual? ¡Dios mio es tan perverso!.... Demonio jamás podrás competir con mis husbandos 2D mi Sakuta y Arararagi-kun. Lo siento conde pero el chico 2D gana”. - se llevó el arroz a la boca doblando la apuesta.

“ ¿Y a esta que le pasó? Me mira desafiándome, esta bien oponte todo lo que quieras acabarás doblegándote porque seré el vencedor en este juego”. 

No es lo que haces sino como lo haces… la forma de comer ese bocado hizo al conde colorear sus mejillas como en mucho tiempo no sucedía. - “Que obsceno”. - Optó por la retirada estratégica. En el umbral que separaba de su oficina se detuvo dispuesto a tener la última palabra. 

A partir de mañana me traes uno de esos. 

Bueno parece que solo pagaré multa en comida, en fin a comer. - sacó un segundo bento igual al anterior y comenzó a comer sin importar si la veían. 

“Tenia un segundo… con razón su trasero está de ese tamaño, come mucho”. - El conde miro con disgusto como saboreaba emitiendo sonidos extraños que solo lo incitaban a irrumpir y robar para sí mismo esa comida. 

Al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo extendió la mano para recibir su tributo. 

Clarisa roló los ojos y entrego el bento/multa junto con un tenedor descartable en consideración de su origen inglés de la vieja escuela. 

Venga a mi oficina, no quiero que otros tomen su mal ejemplo.- lo dijo en la forma más grosera posible para azuzar alguna reacción y nada. 

No tenía intenciones de levantar su prohibición de no comer en las oficinas y consumir lo de la cafetería basura aferrándose a su venganza infantil contra los que son felices por el solo hecho de disfrutar una buena comida. Algo que siempre envidió en su vida de demonio. 

Con el tiempo y muchos bentos después descubrió que no importaba lo que cocinara él podía disfrutarla luego de 130 años de no sentir el sabor de las cosas. El había comprobado numerosas veces yendo a comer por su cuenta que su sentido del gusto no había regresado. Al parecer la única condición es que debía cocinarlo Clarisa. A partir de esa revelación comenzó a observarla esperando descubrir algo inusual, esperando que fuera algún tipo de ser sobrenatural. Sin embargo comprobó muchos pasatiempos frikis, amigos ridículos que les gustaba travestirse, que gastaba buena parte de sus ingresos en figuras y libritos que se leían al revés. 

Que a fin de mes comía en el Marti`s chicks de la vuelta de su casa, los días de semana volvía del trabajo a su casa, que cuando estaba aburrida jugaba con sus amadas figuras de dinosaurios, no tenia relación sentimental alguna y que jugaba juegos de citas para mujeres donde descubrió el peor de todas sus rarezas: el significado del beso indirecto. Si el hubiera tenido una idea de lo que significaba jamás la habría forzado a comer el arroz justó después de haber lamido los palillos de esa forma. Cuando lo analizó fríamente se dio cuenta que parecía un gesto de seducción deliberado. Incluso podría haberlo acusado de acoso…. Al parecer Clarisa era más madura que él y lo interpretó como lo que era, un gesto destinado a fastidiarla. 

Es por eso que ella le devolvió su gesto redoblandolo en desafío, sin interpretarlo como un intento de flirteo. O ella no lo veía sexualmente atractivo. Su ego se sintió herido cuando Clarisa no mostró ninguna actitud de nerviosismo a su alrededor y mucho menos de estar sexualmente interesada en él. 

Tuvo todo tipo de secretarias, algunas a penas ingresar ya tenían una cierta obsesión desde antes que les hubiera dirigido la palabra. Otras comenzó luego de un desliz y tener sexo casual, porque después de todo era un hombre con deseo cuando veía una mujer atractiva y el problema de su imposibilidad de sentir placer, era algo no vinculante.  
Aceptaba en su parte de culpa en la leyenda negra que se forjó de quien dormía con él, Sebastian o ambos terminaba desvinculado al termino de una semana. Era 100% verídica y frecuentemente más oscura de lo que contaban porque varias terminaban en sesiones de alimentación. 

Al parecer no solo estaba maldecido con su incapacidad de sentir emociones o placer a excepción de la furia y el miedo, sino también con su incapacidad de tener sexo casual porque los humanos tendían a obsesionarse con él. Era un circulo vicioso del que no podía escapar, por pura rabia se los comía luego de que le confesaran que les había dado la experiencia más placentera de su vida mientras él no sintió placer alguno. Por eso solo se limitaba a hacerlo para manipular y corromper a su próxima cena. 

Irónicamente la mujer que le había devuelto el placer culinario era inmune a sus encantos de incubo. Lo enfurecía y frustraba esa capacidad particular de inventar bromas tontas y anticlimaticas cada vez que intentó seducirla porque su ego de macho alfa se sentía herido por tanto desinterés. El acecho tomó un giro inesperado de saber si no era humana a vigilar su rutina y sus relaciones… era humillante descubrir que un hombre bidimensional era lo único de su interés. 

Sebastian vio con irritación repetirse la situación a lo largo de dos meses donde básicamente los roles se invirtieron. Temía que su amo terminara demandado por acoso sexual . Si todavía no había ocurrido era gracias a la infinita paciencia de Clarisa que no veía o no le interesaba entrar en el juego malicioso del conde. Su estima por ella creció porque le recordaba mucho a Agni. 

Joven amo no le parece que llegó la hora de detenerse. Ya admita que no tiene ninguna oportunidad. - intentó darle uno de sus raros consejos paternales. 

¿Por qué? todavía no se lo pregunto directamente. Es ideal porque la tengo al alcance de la mano cuando la necesite de vez en cuando y no está interesada en mi fortuna ni estatus. 

Eso es porque directamente no está interesada en usted como hombre. Para ella usted es solo su jefe que le paga su sueldo y nada más. Sinceramente la aplaudo por tener tanta sensatez para negarse en forma tan educada. 

No sabré si se esta negando hasta que lo intente, posiblemente sea un poco densa y no capte la sutileza. Debería decirle directamente… ha demostrado ser una mujer adulta racional y estable. Quizás no le agrade la idea de atarse a alguien prefiriendo una relación más libre y este interesada en tener sexo ocasional. 

Eso funcionaría si fuera una mujer densa que no lo es. Tampoco ha demostrado ser muy activa sexualmente porque usted sabe mejor que en 2 meses de asecho espeluznante no vio ningún amiguito especial. El tener sexo ocasional funcionaria si fuera humano, pobre y sin futuro prometedor. Estoy decepcionado que mi amo no se comporte de acuerdo a la conducta esperada de alguien tan noble. Lo que quiere de ella nunca ocurrirá porque Clarisa es una mujer más inteligente de lo que le da crédito. No arriesgará su sueldo por un polvo con su jefe con fama de despedir a cada mujer con la que durmió. 

Yo creo que no solo te estas volviendo viejo sino también aburrido. ¿Olvidas que siempre obtengo lo que quiero? Ahora la quiero a ella. 

¿Y que pasa si ella no quiere? No ha considerado la posibilidad de que no le gusten los hombres. Ya deje de intentar arruinar a la mujer, no pienso permitir que la despida y recargue mi horario solo porque se aburrió de verle la cara luego de una follada en la que se quejó de no sentir nada. Estoy cansado de que descarte de esa forma personal valioso. 

Lo único que te interesa es que no recargue tu horario para gastarlo en ese pasatiempo tonto.- la irritación le hizo fruncir el ceño. 

¡No es un pasatiempo tonto! Tiene idea de cuantas vidas se salvan al año. Yo no me ando quejando de los suyos, bastantes nocivos si me lo pregunta.- contestó indignado. 

Que te pasa. Antes no eras así. ¿A caso te volverás un ángel o que? Hablas como si fueras bombero o casco azul de la ONU, solo te vas y alimentas gatos. 

No solo hago eso… los curamos , les rehabilitamos dándoles cariño, los entrenamos y buscamos hogares para ellos. A diferencia de usted yo si hago algo significativo para el mundo. - replicó ofendido. 

¡Ay no, estas peor de lo que pensé. Que seguirá luego ¿te casas con alguna cuida gatos para que cuide los que tienes en tu casa? 

Quizás lo haga…. Cuando me decida le mando la invitación por si quiere asistir a la boda y a diferencia suya, seré un infierno de esposo.- con veneno atacó al punto débil de su contratista. 

Que bueno que te vas a Japón por dos semanas porque me tienes harto. Más te vale que traigas esas licencias y que te aproveche esos apestosos cafés de gatos. 

No se preocupe que tendrá sus licencias de distribución y más y lo haré todo desde un neko café. - le dio su sonrisa más encantadora porque sabía que lo pondría de mal humor y que el resto sufriría las consecuencias. Se lo merecían por inventar chismes….

Hace dos semanas atrás descubrió por casualidad un lugar donde casi toda Funtom administración se juntaban a fraternizar. Le llamó la atención lo alejado que estaba del edificio de Funtom. Salía del refugio donde era voluntario y vio a Harrison por la ventana. Luego vio al resto y entre ellos a Clarisa que al parecer se había liberado del stalkeo de su joven amo, porque no lo vio por ningún lado (aunque en general los viernes solían tener esas reuniones con los otros empresarios en algún hotel elegante). 

Intrigado para saber de lo que hablaban en forma tan animada ingresó y se sentó en una mesa discreta. Deseó jamás haberlo hecho… Allí Teresa hablaban a viva voz de la relación secreta que tenían él y su contratista. Al inicio no entendió la jerga, solo que repetían mucho yaoi, BDSM y discutían quien era el seme y quien el uke. Por los nombres de los autores dedujo que eran japoneses. Luego de investigar en su móvil comprendió el tipo de conversación que era.......

Mike intervino dando el dato de que lo había escuchado decirle joven amo cuando estaban a solas en la oficina por lo que Ciel era el seme y él Uke. Eso puso en alerta su instinto de autoconservación intentando bloquear las imágenes heréticas que acudían a su mente como una pesadilla. Clarisa con dudoso estado etílico alegó que debía ser algo no convencional y aburrido por lo que en su opinión eran una pareja “RIBA”. 

Teresa en igual estado por el arrastre en su habla, esa serpiente difamadora, se atrevió a sugerir que ya que Sebastian era el uke debían hacelo en 4 patas con Ciel embistiéndolo duro de atrás mientras vestía solo unas orejas y cola de gato. 

Al parecer su rostro reflejó el horror y el asco que sentía en ese momento, al juzgar por la camarera que se acercó consternada para preguntarle se necesitaba una ambulancia. Claro que no podía delatar su operación de espionaje de manera tan vergonzosa. El colmo fue que escuchó decir a Clarisa reir como retrasada cuando sugirió que su palabra de seguridad es Miau y que seguro terminaba cada oración con un Nyan. 

Vivió muchos años pero nunca se había percatado de el lado oscuro femenino. Pasó bajo su radar y fue por la vida sin imaginar que lo shipeaban con su maestro. Su investigación en Internet solo agregó una nueva capa al horror, llegando a la conclusión de que las hembras humanas daban mucho miedo. 

Sin embargo no todo fue malo y gracias a eso esperaba con ansias su viaje a japón. Tenía dos objetivos personales: visitar todos los nekos cafés del país y encontrar a un ser de leyenda como la nekomata. Si era real volvería como un hombre casado y enrostrarle su felicidad a ese mocoso egoísta.


	4. Capricho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí comienza el Yanderismo de Ciel y de ahora en adelante solo se pondrá peor. Como demonio creo que definitivamente podría desarrollar esa conducta. 
> 
> Investigando sobre el tema del acoso me encontré con un estudio que afirmaba que el 70% de las personas han realizado actividades de acoso a una ex pareja o amante en mayor o menor grado. Me parece un numero increíble por lo alto y tal como Japón en su sabiduría dice: el mayor número eran mujeres. 
> 
> Contrariamente el acoso sexual laboral es algo perpetrado mayoritariamente pero no exclusivamente por hombres. Mientras más poder en la jerarquía en la empresa y más diferencia en la clase social de origen hay entre los involucrados es más grave. He aquí un noble de cuna, educado en el siglo XIX y encima un demonio, frente a una mujer de clase media baja con dificultades en re insertarse en el mercado laboral por la edad. Ciel está lejos de tratarla con el respeto que merece. 
> 
> Senka: es un concepto del manga Black Bird pero creo que también se aborda en Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi aunque no lo dicen de manera explícita. En ambas historias la protagonista tiene un poder espiritual latente que es como si fuera una batería para espíritus, aunque carecen hasta donde los leí de alguna otra habilidad. Clarisa es como ellas pero si que no tiene ningún poder aparte de .

Ciel ya no teniendo la interferencia de Sebastian, era libre para trazar su estrategia. Aprovecharía de llevar a Clarisa a la recepción de la embajada inglesa. La reina madre era la principal agasajada y como conde era obligatoria su asistencia. Podría haber alquilado a una modelo pero no causaría la impresión que buscaba. Clarisa era perfecta para ser su tapadera. Era culta, simpática que podría pasar como su relación sin problemas. 

La principal dificultad era convencer a la propia Clarisa que se escabullía con alguna excusa todas las veces anteriores que lo intentó. Esta vez sería mas agresivo y tendría que ceder pagando esas horas “extras”. 

Todo sea por comprobar si su teoría era correcta. Se cuidó de revelar su verdadera intención a Sebastian ignorante de la razón por la que tenía tanto interés en su secretaria. Si era correcta su suposición, había encontrado lo que los japoneses llamaban en sus leyendas al “Senka”. Una mítica criatura con un gran poder espiritual capaz de incrementar el nivel de cualquier youkai con su comida, teniendo sexo o comiendo su carne. Algo así tan codiciado no tenía intención de compartirla y probablemente su mayordomo elegiría la ultima opción. 

Los días siguientes se dedicó a husmear en su agenda y celular cuando estaba distraída. Sabía que no tenía ninguna actividad , así que si se negaba diciendo que tenía un compromiso era una mentira. Para asegurarse le diría sobre la hora para evitar que huya. De verla a diario tenía una buena idea de sus medidas. Aprovechó de rozarla casualmente para cerciorarse, cuidándose de que pareciera un accidente. Clarisa eligió no decirle nada (aunque su mirada comunicaba su desacuerdo) porque apreciaba demasiado su trabajo y con 38 años cumplidos no era fácil encontrar otro trabajo tan bueno como este. 

El día del evento la llamó a su oficina 2 horas antes del evento. 

Lo siento señor, no puedo acompañarlo no tengo ropa para ese tipo de evento y desconozco el protocolo. 

Ya compré el vestido para usted, la ropa no es el problema. Le pagaré las horas extras. 

“Mierda, piensa rápido una buena excusa si no quieres dejar a medias el traje para la comicon de mañana. No dejes que la sanguijuela se coma tu momento feliz”. - es que tengo un familiar enfermo y nadie más que yo puede cuidarlo. 

Tu no tienes familia en todo el estado de New York y en ninguno cercano que yo sepa, así que deja de mentir.- levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

Bueno… no es familiar pero es como si lo fuera…

Eres una mentirosa pésima y estoy empezando a pensar que es algo personal. Te desagrado particularmente ¿no? - no se esforzó en ocultar su molestia en el tono cortante. 

“Ay la cosa se puso peluda. Tanto usted como Michaelis dan repeluz por igual y me encantaría decirte que necesito desesperadamente mi tiempo lejos de ti jefe, que me agotas física y mentalmente dejándome drenada de toda mi energía pero tengo la sospecha que si lo hago recibiré el telegrama verbal de despido”. - Claro que no es personal y si me lo hubiese propuesto el Sr. Gte. Gral hubiese obtenido la misma respuesta. La razón por la que no tomo horas extras es que necesito cada momento para recuperarme para el día siguiente y no trasnocho ni salgo entre semana. 

“No caeré en tu trampa… se que todas las anteriores te las llevaste a una fiesta, terminaste retozando con ellas y las despediste luego de sacarte el gusto.”- mantuvo su tono neutro y la sonrisa amable, quizás demasiado como para ser respetuosa. 

¿Tiempo de descanso? Lo dices como si te volvieras caminando a tu casa. 

Caminando no, pedaleando sí 13 de ida y 13 de vuelta. 26 km en total. Para llegar al trabajo a las 7:15 am me levanto a las 4 am, invierno y verano sin haber faltado nunca.- su máscara de amabilidad se resquebrajaba y las carpetas contra su pecho sufrían las consecuencias. 

“Debería valorar más sus recursos humanos”. Las palabras de Sebastian volvían como un bumerán. Debió haber prestado más atención cuando Sebastian la comparó con Agni… su nivel de compromiso y abnegación era igual de ridículo. - ¿No tiene auto? No creo pagarle tan mal que no pueda costearse uno. 

No tendría donde dejarlo, en mi apartamento no hay estacionamiento. Entonces debería alquilarla y eso no me lo puedo permitir, aparte tendría que sumar la cuota del gimnasio, que terminaría no usando por los horarios. - respiró 3 veces profundo para calmarse mantenerse firme en su posición. - Mire puedo conseguirle a una modelo en 15 minutos, con unas llamadas…

No es el tipo de recepción en la que puedo llevar a una modelito que no entiende ni la mitad de la conversación. Necesito a alguien que pueda llevar una conversación fluida cuando mi Reina estará presente. 

Puedo preguntarle a Teresa o a Sofie de contabilidad cualquiera de ellas sería mejor opción que yo. Ellas están acostumbradas a las fiestas elegantes y al protocolo. Por el vestido no se preocupe ambas son la misma talla que yo. 

No me interesa si las otras tienen tu misma talla. Quiero que me acompañes si o si. Te espero lista en 20 minutos o tomas todas tus cosas y te largas de mi empresa…. Créeme que me aseguraré de que no tendrás compensación y ni siquiera te contrataran para limpiar los baños de ningún lugar.- su voz sonó distorsionada como un gruñido. 

A Clarisa que tuvo el impulso de alejarse porque le pareció por un momento sus ojos parpadearon en rojo. No estaba segura porque se giró rápidamente y esa doble hilera de espesas pestañas dificultaban saberlo a ciencia cierta. 

Si señor.- su voz salió estrangulada arrepintiendo se de haber manejado mal la situación, porque si en la recepción salía mal terminaría despedida si es que ya no lo estaba. 

Ciel apoyó su frente contra la pared vidriada para calmar su cólera. El reflejo le devolvió dos ojos rojos luminiscentes. “Espero que no los haya visto. Cuan desesperante puede ser esa mujer, parece como si fuera experta en evitarlo como si ella lo supiera”.

“Y si ella lo sabe…. No puede saber que soy un demonio, quizás sospeche del destino de sus predecesoras por los rumores (eso de que la despediré luego). Tengo que tranquilizarla sobre el asunto. De lo otro no hay forma de saberlo, fuiste muy cuidadoso sin cuerpo no hay crimen.” 

Luego de 15 minutos Clarisa anunció que estaba lista. Ciel levantó la vista de sus papeles y se arrepintió de haber elegido ese vestido rojo. Era demasiado llamativo al punto de hacerla resplandecer. Su cabello castaño miel y sus ojos café claro le aportaban un equilibrio perfecto. Su copa B realzaba el diseño del discreto escote bote dejando el lado impactante a la espalda descubierta. Con su ropa usual de trabajo disimulaba el cuerpo sinuoso de violonchelo. Él la afinaría y sacaría sus mejores sonidos. Casi no podía esperar a que terminara la velada para tocarla. 

Cuando llegó su Rolls Royce Phantom negro ordeno que guardaran la mochila y la bicicleta en la baulera. Ciel Phantomhive haciendo gala de sus modales de caballero victoriano la ayudó a subir sosteniendo la cola de su vestido adherente de sirena. Mientras lo hacía no pudo resistir dibujar con sus dedos índice y medio 3 círculos en la curva de su espalda desnuda. 

Un tenso silencio se hizo presente. Sabía que debía revertir la situación desfavorable, se suponía que debía seducirla no obligarla. Al parecer seguía teniendo problemas para manejar el rechazo por lo mal que lo manejó. - “lo cortés no quita lo valiente, tienes que decir algo para romper el hielo”. 

Me disculpo por lo de hace un momento, fui grosero desconsiderado. Debí haber preguntado en lugar de asumir que estaba a mi entera disposición sin explicarle nada. Se que tengo un carácter difícil y no estoy acostumbrado a que me pongan un alto. Perdí a mis padres muy joven y como asumí mis responsabilidades sin necesidad de que me obligaran no vieron problema en dejarme a entera libertad y manejarme solo…. De adulto me doy cuenta que necesito que alguien me diga las cosas como son sin que me adulen solo porque no quieren perder el trabajo. Lo siento por amenazarla con despedirla y no explicarle nada dejando que piense que es un capricho de un tipo déspota. 

Clarisa continuaba mirándolo en forma recriminadora en silencio.

Insistí que me acompañara porque conoce el manejo de la empresa mejor que nadie. Es mi mano izquierda Clarisa, confío en su capacidad tanto porque tiene un don para tender puentes con personas con las que yo o Sebastian hemos fracasado…. Necesito que me tienda un puente a Don Giovano Manarelli; es alguien con el que no me llevo muy bien y es algo en ambas vías, cuestión de piel. 

Pero ese hombre es un genio en la innovación de nuevos materiales, tiene la patente que necesito y tengo que llegar a un acuerdo. Si no fuera tan importante no hubiera insistido tanto en que me acompañe. - deslizó su mano por la rodilla de su acompañante. 

¿Y por qué me dejó que malinterpretara todo? Debió empezar por el motivo real y no me hubiera negado. Usted tiene una fama pésima CEO, sobretodo los rumores donde pone de excusa una fiesta para llevarse a la cama a sus asistentes. - dudaba de la sinceridad de sus palabras y por más que le diera vueltas no dejaba de preguntarse cual era su verdadera intención. 

Ciel bajó la mirada y mordió su labio pensando en como remontar el juego.

Se disculpa por obligarme a asistir pero no por tocarme de manera inapropiada. Que yo sepa no tenemos el tipo de relación en la que pueda sujetarme la mano, tocarme la espalda o acariciar mi rodilla como lo está haciendo en este momento. No me diga que imagino lo que no es, porque ya intentó flirtear conmigo en el pasado y creí haber sido clara al respecto que no estoy interesada. - no sabía si había un motivo real para su asistencia. Le sostuvo la mirada intentando detectar la mentira, pero era inútil. Sus ojos parecían más azules que nunca. 

¿Puedo confesarle algo? Me gustas mucho Clarisa. Ya habrás notado que intento retenerte a mi lado la mayor parte del tiempo con cualquier excusa. Estuve analizando mi conducta y me temo que lo manejé todo de la peor forma posible y lo primero que debe haber pasado por tu cabeza es que te estaba hostigando para renunciar. Nunca fui muy claro en mis intenciones porque me negaba a admitirlo, no quería ser tan dependiente de usted. 

Bueno, si es hora de la sinceridad, creí que solo le gustaba intimidar al gente por diversión. No es del tipo empático y tiene una fama considerable siendo desagradable con sus empleados. Aunque al principio debo admitir que creí que me odiaba.- relajó su postura tensa, la tranquilizaba el hecho de saber por fin que pasaba por su mente ya que era un sujeto muy difícil de leer. 

No me extraña soy bastante torpe en cuestiones de interacción interpersonal y es vergonzoso admitir que no tengo experiencia alguna avanzando a nadie…. Fueron siempre las mujeres las que tomaron la iniciativa y me acostumbre a seguirles la corriente. Lamento haberle dado señales confusas y pasara por todo esto sin quejarse. 

No se sienta tan mal, créame que me han tocado jefes peores que usted. No era el jefe ideal pero permaneció bastante civil todo el tiempo. - le dio una sonrisa suave y no opinó al respecto (un tanto avergonzada) porque ella tenía menos experiencia romántica aún , pese a ser más o menos 12 años mayor que él. 

Como sea, me siento mejor ahora que me he sacado este peso de encima y le confesé el enamoramiento tonto y sin esperanzas que estaba desarrollando por ti. Disculpame por ponerte en una situación incómoda, hasta parece una situación cliché sacada de un Shoujo manga mediocre. - sonrió divertido pero por dentro apretaba el puño queriendo romper los cristales del auto. 

Si es cierto, pero en la vida real el Shoujo no funciona. Es mejor no mezclar las cosas y arruinar una relación de trabajo exitosa. Tenga en cuenta que cuando dos mejores amigos se confiesan no resulta y todo se vuelve incómodo y extraño. 

Agradezco su sensatez. No digo que no me duela su rechazo pero entiendo por que lo hace y que es lo mejor para Funtom…. Pero si cambiara de opinión, si quisiera intentarlo yo estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme, yo esperaré que lo piense mejor. ... Me llevará algo de tiempo olvidar este sentimiento, créame cuando le digo que en mucho tiempo no he sentido algo parecido a lo que siento por usted...Ahora concentremos en conseguir esa patente, cuento contigo Clarisa.

Siempre y cuando sea con usted, cara mía, con quien negocie no tengo problemas. Dígale al conde que acepto su propuesta si paga lo que le pido. Ya estoy enfocado en otra investigación y los fondos serán destinados a ella. 

Muchas gracias señor Maranelli, créame que su invento revolucionará el mercado inmobiliario. Las personas podrán acceder a su vivienda propia a menor coste en forma rápida y ultra ecológica – le dio la mano en forma efusiva contenta de que su puesto laboral estuviera asegurado. 

Ciel desviaba la mirada de su interlocutor hacia donde estaba Clarisa. El joven conde Spencer le dio una palmadita cómplice en la espalda. 

Colega, el viejo Maranelli no tiene posibilidades contra ti. Más guapo más rico y más joven eres un playboy. 

A mí nunca me ha tocado…. Siempre me evita como si tuviera lepra.- su tono sombrío con una buena dosis de celos lo ponía sobre el borde. 

Vamos hombre no es para tanto. No existe mujer sobre la tierra que se te resista, eres el playboy entre los playboys, no veo que pueda ser inmune a tus encantos. Tal vez ella es demasiado tímida y escrupulosa. Tu sabes…. Ella es mayor que tu y no esta muy bien visto que una mujer tenga una relación con un hombre menor. Es al menos 8 años mayor y eso es mucho. 

Es 12 años mayor, y me temo que por primera vez en mi vida tengo un enamoramiento unilateral no correspondido. - lejos de toda etiqueta metió fondo blanco a su copa de vino. 

Disculpa que me meta, ¿ya te le declaraste? Ella lo sabe ¿no? 

Si hoy se lo dije y me rechazó amablemente. - suspiró dejando la copa en la bandeja del camarero y sacando otra llena. 

No te desanimes. Quien dice que cuando lo procese termine diciendo que sí. Te lo digo por experiencia. Mi novia no quería saber nada de mi. Incluso al principio ni me creyó que era conde. Luego cuando se dio cuenta que trabajábamos juntos me evitaba a toda costa. Luego de romper mi compromiso la perseguí otro año hasta que me dijo que me daría una oportunidad. Paciencia y a ver si nos hace el milagro de que sientes cabeza. 

Cuando vio a Clarisa caminar hacia él agarró dos copas de champaña del camarero y fue a su encuentro. 

Por lo visto lo conseguiste, felicitaciones Clarisa sabía que no me fallarías. 

Gracias Sr. presidente. - chocando su copa con la de su jefe en un pequeño brindis. 

Al dar un vistazo era evidente que la mayoría había asistido con su pareja formal, por lo que el CEO habría sobresalido como un pulgar adolorido si hubiera asistido solo. Para su alivio fue una recepción de pie y no de esas cenas lujosas de 5 cubiertos. Lo malo era que tan pronto terminabas tu copa de vino te reponían inmediatamente otra, por lo que es difícil saber a ciencia cierta cuanto se bebió. 

Notó los efectos del alcohol cuando empezaron el baile improvisado y el conde la sacó a la fuerza. Ella no estaba segura de coordinar lo suficiente para no pisar sus pies y la asaltó un ataque de risa que logró sofocar cuando dieron un giro brusco. 

El CEO había estado bebiendo bastante también por lo que estaba más hablador simpático y descaradamente coqueto. Con cada giro la acercaba más a su cuerpo. Probablemente de los dos era el más ebrio por sus mejillas levemente coloreadas. A duras penas logró convencerlo que se sentara porque no quería que terminara con el estomago revuelto haciendo el ridículo. 

Se fue en busca de algo que no tuviera alcohol para contrarrestar la resaca que seguramente los aquejaría mañana. Ella tuvo dificultades no solo de encontrar algo que no tuviera grado etílico, sino el llegar fue toda una proeza de coordinación. 

Ciel cerró los ojos diez segundos y eso bastó para estar completamente sobrio. - “Maldición como puede tener esa resistencia al alcohol, que mujer molesta. No quería tener que usarlo pero no me queda de otra, si no es ahora nunca lo sabré.” - La vio llegar con dos vasos de agua y darle uno mientras tomaba el suyo. 

Clarisa podrías traerme algo de comer para absorber el vino, no quiero hacer el ridículo frente a gente tan importante. 

Bueno espéreme sentado aquí. - dejo sobre la mesa su vaso a medio tomar y fue hacia las mesas. Con la gente en medio bailando demoraría bastante como para que el polvo que colocó en su vaso se disolviera y fuera indetectable. Cuando Clarisa volvió él estaba terminando su copa. El salón se había vuelto sofocante y se tomó lo que quedaba de su vaso de agua de una vez. Cuando miró al conde vio que este le sonreía de una forma extraña. 

Mañana deme la conferencia por mi falta de modales, ahora no por favor.- sintió sus mejillas calientes y un poco sofocada. 

Ven vamos afuera a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Yo me siento mareado aquí adentro.- la abrazó por la cintura con la excusa de no poder ir derecho pero dando las directivas donde estaban los jardines. 

Estaban decorados de una forma muy intima y a juzgar por las parejas acarameladas estaban fuera de lugar. La música se escuchaba de fondo y las parejas se dejaban llevar bailando al compás. No supo si fue el vino, la atmósfera romántica o los halagos del conde que la hizo ceder y bailar otra pieza con él, demasiado pegada a su jefe que podía sentir el olor de su piel junto con su calor. 

Sin esperarlo atrapó su rostro y comenzó a besarla. Ella demasiado ebria no hizo ningún intento por negarse, dejándose llevar envuelta en el placer de unos labios suaves acariciando los suyos en forma experta. Cuando subieron al Rolls Royce su pasión de amantes nuevos fue incrementándose junto con la intensidad de las caricias. El viejo chófer sabía que cuando eso pasaba debía dirigirse al hotel designado donde llevaba a todas sus citas ocasionales (propiedad de holding Funtom).

Cuando llegaron Ciel ordenó la misma habitación que reservaba siempre a nombre de su pareja casual para evitar que su nombre fuera filtrado a la prensa. 

Clarisa se sentía eufórica como si acabara de bajar de una montaña rusa. Se sentía extraña, solo deseaba que el CEO dejara de torturarla con esa parsimonia con la que le quitaba el vestido. Ella ya le había quitado su camisa mientras le pasaba las manos por el torso firme y cincelado que no esperaba debajo de sus trajes caros. Le quitó el pantalón junto con la ropa interior de una vez.

Ciel en un movimiento rápido se deshizo de su ropa y sus zapatos. Alzó a Clarisa que envolvió sus piernas al rededor de sus caderas, llevándola a la cama gigante apenas rompiendo el contacto entre sus bocas. 

Clarisa…. Ahora te tengo donde siempre he querido. No me costaría nada tomarte como un animal y saciarme. Pero por esta vez voy a ser un perfecto caballero, voy hacértelo suave, tan tierno que será la mejor cogida de nuestras vidas. Te atesoraré como un recuerdo maravilloso.- su voz ronca por la excitación la acariciaba al igual que su pulgar lo hacía contorneando sus labios. 

La cubrió de besos y caricias en los lugares adecuados para hacer que suplique por él. La penetró casi sin resistencia, ya que estaba tan húmeda como apretada. Introducirse en ella en su totalidad le tomó algo de tiempo, una mueca de dolor le indicó que debía ir suave y lento. Para su deleite era evidente que no estaba habituada a tener relaciones sexuales, lo que inflaba su ego. Las contracciones rítmicas sobre su miembro intensificaron su placer que comenzó a gemir dando la bienvenida a estas sensaciones nuevas. 

Clarisa fue una estupenda compañera manteniendo el ritmo en forma entusiasta, era una mujer muy apasionada, por lo que el clímax la alcanzó antes que a él. Ciel no queriendo que esto termine se forzó a retener su propio orgasmo posponiéndolo todo lo que pudo hasta que le fue imposible y eyaculó dentro de ella, ya semiconsciente producto del orgasmo y la intoxicación. 

Antes de que todo se volviera negro vio unos inmensos ojos rojos con pupilas hendidas enmarcados con sus espesas pestañas que hacían juego con la hilera de colmillos largos que asomaban de sus labios rosados y suaves que tanto la habían besado. Le dio un último beso lastimandola con el roce.

Descansa Clarisa hiciste un buen trabajo, has sido el mejor coño que he tenido en toda mi vida.- viéndola dormida con el rostro feliz y relajado volvió a besarla. La abrazó como un esposo enamorado e intentó conciliar el sueño respirando su aroma.


	5. ¿Y ahora qué?

Eran las 10:30 am y Clarisa despertó sobresaltada al sentir una dureza frotándose contra sus pliegues internos haciéndola gemir, al parecer lo interpretó como una señal afirmativa para proseguir. Reconoció el anillo con la cresta familiar de su jefe que la tenía inmovilizada por la cintura en posición cucharita. La penetró en esa posición mientras subió las manos para estimular sus senos. Su boca experta dejó rastros de saliva a lo largo de su cuello y su hombro mordisqueandolo suavemente. Paralizada por el miedo y la desorientación que sentía, lo sintió embestirla y luego eyacular, el semen caliente comenzó a deslizarse por la cara interna de su muslo. 

Gracias Clarisa fue una noche maravillosa y un despertar divino. - Le besó la nuca, se desperezó y comenzó a vestirse. 

Clarisa aturdida con lo sucedido se sintió perturbada cuando no logró recordar nada más allá del acuerdo con Maranelli. Intentó incorporarse pero la punzada en su bajo vientre la hizo perder el equilibrio quedando sentada en el piso llevándose las sábanas consigo. 

Ciel inmediatamente vio la mancha de sangre en el colchón y se alarmó, pues no recordaba haber sido tan duro con ella como para desgarrarla de esa forma. 

¿Clarisa estás bien? Parece que te bajó la regla.- dio la vuelta y la ayudó a sentarse en la cama. 

Yo …. yo no pude hacer esto. No soy esto, nunca lo necesité. No puede haberlo hecho ….. no con mi jefe así como si no significara nada. No pude haber tenido sexo con un extraño.- empezó a mecerse agarrándose la cabeza con la mirada extraviada.

¿Eh? No entiendo, es algo normal.- le tomó tiempo procesar la información hasta que se revisó la entrepierna. “Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando”. 

Clarisa, estás a punto de cumplir los 38. No es posible que tu eras…

¡Sí lo era y qué! Ahora ya puede reírse todo lo que quiera, hasta puede contarlo con sus amigos como una de sus anécdotas graciosas.- le devolvió una mirada feroz de fiera herida, su confusión se había transformado en ira. 

¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor de mí? No me reiría de algo así…. A diferencia de otros soy un caballero. Solo me sorprendió de que todavía fueras virgen. - su respuesta brusca fue decayendo al tener una respuesta al comportamiento de su secretaria. Algo de vergüenza lo cubrió por no saber interpretar la conducta de Clarisa. Y se llamaba a sí mismo demonio. 

“Esto es de lo peor, se supone que eras bueno leyendo a la gente y predecir comportamientos. Sebastian nunca puede enterarse de ello. Ahora si que esto es incomodo…. Significa demasiada responsabilidad para mí, porque soy el primero….” Clarisa lo lamento. Yo nunca pensé que usted no tenía experiencia alguna. Asumí mal las cosas, discúlpeme, yo nunca estuve antes con una mujer virgen…. 

¿Ni una vez? No digo que sea un pedo bear para perseguir colegialas de 12 años, pero me esta diciendo que ni siquiera en su época de secundaria.- lo miró con sospecha. 

No fui a la secundaria ni a preparatoria, rendí libre y comencé economía en la universidad cuando tenia 13 años. Siempre salí con chicas mayores que yo. Bueno obviamente ninguna era virgen. “Espero haber sonado convincente y posible. No puedo decirle que me tomó más de 35 años tener una vida sexual más o menos mediocre, cuando dominé la habilidad de envejecer mi cuerpo”. 

Digamos que le creo. Demonios esto es lo peor que podría haber sucedido. Ahora conoce mi secreto más vergonzoso, todo será incómodo y confuso. Arruinamos una relación laboral exitosa por nada.- se la veía realmente mortificada. 

Algo similar a la culpa se instaló en el fondo de su mente ¿confuso? Si él esperaba que lo fuera, por sus deslices previos pero no de esta manera. Generalmente la incomodidad venía de él y no al revés. La molestia surgía cuando cada mujer que durmió con él pretendía repetir la experiencia y comenzaban a acosarlo. Ciel Phantomhive era de un solo trago y no había repeticiones. Era consciente que un solo toque de un demonio bastaba para corromper al más recto de los hombres y era parte de la diversión ver como perdían hasta sus vidas intentándolo. Después de todo es su culpa por tener sexo ocasional con un extraño. 

Pero ahora sentía que se encontraba del otro lado, siendo el que sufría el rechazo. Hasta se refirió a lo que tuvieron como nada… su ego se sintió lastimado. Ni siquiera luego de tener sexo con él había cambiado en algo la distancia que los separaba ¿qué iba hacer?. Una parte de él sabía que Clarisa no merecía haber tenido su primera experiencia con algo como él, sabía que era una buena mujer y no había cometido ningún pecado que mereciera su castigo. Sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho, cometió un error por forzar la situación. Afectó una buena relación de trabajo (su productividad también), junto con cualquier posibilidad con Clarisa, si es que tenía alguna . Encima había marcado con la condenación eterna a un alma pura. 

Se quedó mirándola mientras ella se vestía dándole la espalda. Sus ojos cambiaron a su forma real y escaneo su alma. ¿Por qué su alma no había sido marcada como suya? Él había condenado a infinidad de almas con un simple beso…. Como no tenía su marca luego de fornicar con ella dos veces. 

No hace falta que se apresure, trabajamos en el mismo lugar y no la regañaré por llegar tarde.- terminó de colocarse la corbata y el saco. 

Es mejor que vayamos por separado. Y antes necesito ir a la farmacia para un anticonceptivo de emergencia, pasar por mi casa y cambiarme de ropa. Si llego al trabajo con la ropa de ayer comenzarán a murmurar. 

No se preocupe, no corre peligro de embarazo, soy estéril. Créame que lo he intentado con las muchas parejas que he tenido. 

¿Estéril como? Bajo recuento y renacuajos que le coletean chanfleado o cuenta cero. Porque para una Martínez es una gran diferencia, nuestra familia puede sacar hijos hasta de las piedras. Pensándolo bien debería sacar un turno para sacarme la batería de análisis contra las ETS. ¿Sabía que los condones no solo son un método anticonceptivo? - lo miraba como una demente que solo quería arrancarle el corazón y comerle la mitad. 

“Es aterradora cuando esta enojada”. Deje que llame a mi chófer así le devuelvo sus cosas. - bajó la mirada y se sintió como un niño regañado por su madre. - “idiota ¿valió la pena tirar por la ventana una relación de confianza por un polvo placentero?…. Claro que sí, y ahora como ella quiere hacer de cuenta que no existió, lo volverás a intentar”. -su mirada parpadeó en rojo mientras veía a Clarisa arrastrarse con dificultad fuera de la habitación, por el temblor de sus piernas. 

Clarisa salió a la calle como si le faltara el aire y unas ganas de llorar que apenas logró contener. No iba a darle el gusto al bastardo de verla emocionalmente vulnerable. - “Ese hijo de puta tuvo que ponerle algo a la bebida”. - Sabía que algo no andaba bien y su perdida de memoria era un indicio terrible. 

“Que vas hacer cuando lo confirmes… el malnacido está tan bien conectado que si lo denuncias tendrías que irte del país como le sucedió a quien se atrevió a acusarlo de fraude fiscal. Todos los viernes cena con el gobernador y los miembros de la corte del estado. O peor si tenemos en cuenta a las secretarias que figuran desaparecidas…. Maldición estoy asustada”. - Se limpió las lagrimas con la manga de su vestido de noche, cuando vio hacer acercarse al Phantom negro. El chófer le abrió el baúl para que sacara sus pertenencias. 

El conde bajó muy fresco y la alcanzó con grandes zancadas. - Clarisa espere puedo alcanzarla hasta su casa. 

Intentó tomarla de la cintura para hacerla subir al interior del auto. Clarisa lo esquivó y se alejó lo suficiente como para que no pudiera tocarla. 

Gracias no hace falta, estoy cerca. - ni siquiera lo miró y comenzó a caminar lento por la acera. 

Ciel todavía con la mano en el aire la cerro en un puño y golpeó con furia el baúl del auto para que se cerrara. - “Maldita mujer” entró frustrado al percibir un leve rastro de lágrimas en el aire. 

El chófer cerró suavemente la puerta sin decir nada. Por el espejo retrovisor miró las hermosas facciones del conde que ni iracundo perdían su encanto. - “Por muy bonito que seas jefe, esta vez tus dotes de buen follador te fallaron”. 

Clarisa ignoró los chiflidos en el metro. Apenas llegó a su apartamento tuvo la tentación de darse un baño porque se sentía sucia, pero no era el momento de flaquear, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para llorar…. Tenía que ir al hospital cuanto antes para recibir el protocolo. Se quitó el vestido y lo colocó en una bolsa. Se vistió con algo menos llamativo, agarró la documentación y dinero para dirigirse al hospital a 20 cuadras de su apartamento. Pidió consulta con su ginecólogo de cabecera y esperó que la llamaran. El tiempo fue pasando y su actitud estoica se fue desmoronando, sin ser consiente del todo comenzó a lagrimear. 

Cuando Rafael la vio supo que algo muy malo debía haber ocurrido, como para que pidiera una cita fuera de su revisión anual. 

Clarisa te ves fatal ¿qué te pasó? 

Creo que fui violada. Anoche tuve una fiesta de trabajo en la embajada y esta mañana desperté desnuda en un hotel que solo ahorrando la mitad del sueldo por 3 meses podría costear. Cuando intenté hacer memoria y no puedo recordar nada. 

Rafael tenía experiencia en estos casos al trabajar en un hospital público. Sabía que Clarisa se guardaba información producto del shock y la culpa. A las mujeres ya adultas solía costarle más verbalizar una situación traumática, debido a la carga social que les impone ser cuidadosa y desconfiada. El problema era cuando el perpetrador era alguien del círculo de confianza de la víctima. 

Clarisa sabes que tengo la obligación de guardar secreto profesional y no revelaré nada sin tu consentimiento…. Puedes confiar en mi, ¿estás segura que estabas sola? Si no recuerdas nada es mala señal, puede que te hayan dado algo en la bebida. Cuando es alguien conocido es raro que actué con violencia directa, en general recurren a emborracharte y el aditivo de algo más. 

“Ese tipo de rata en general no se siente culpable. Para ellos no es delito si no hubo violencia, desestima el tema del consentimiento como algo menor excusándose que ambos han bebido o consumido. Como pueden costearse algún tipo de droga que es indetectable en las mayoría de los análisis de sangre, no les importa si la víctima puede señalarlos en una rueda de conocimiento.” 

Yo… yo tengo la sospecha pero no lo puedo asegurar. Ambos habíamos tomado pero el parecía más ebrio. Estoy tan confundida que no se que pensar. Y si puso algo en mi bebida… no puedo decírtelo, esto no solo me perjudica a mí, si lo sabes y testificas podrías no solo perder tu empleo sino también tu licencia. Por donde se lo mire parece una locura…. Nadie va a creerme, porque lo haría a una mujer mayor y fracasada cuando es joven, rico y poderoso. - la vergüenza y la culpa la hacían dudar de su convicción inicial de cargar contra su jefe. Clarisa conocía demasiado bien como era el sistema judicial cuando alguien con tanta influencia estaba involucrado en un caso criminal. Ella debería irse del país, a uno donde no llegue el largo brazo de Funtom….

Un pez muy gordo. Maldición eso es lo peor, todavía recuerdo la impotencia al escuchar el veredicto de ese senador que abusaba de sus nietas y como destruyo la vida de su yerno. Teníamos toda la prueba y por un “error” en las formalidades la desestimaron.

Él nos destruirá como lo he visto hacer a sus oponentes comerciales, somos menos que nada. Puede sobornar para que la causa no prospere todos los viernes se junta a cenar y jugar póquer con el gobernador, los miembros de la corte y senadores varios.

Igual vamos hacer el protocolo completo y recabar las muestras. Quien sabe si comete algún error en el futuro y podemos hacerlo caer, pueden aparecer víctimas con un caso más firme que el tuyo.- Rafael frustrado golpeó el escritorio, sabiendo que era probable que la droga ya no estuviera en el sistema. Clarisa no presentaba signos físicos de agresión más que las típicas a cualquier relación sexual. 

Gracias Rafael, por escucharme y ayudarme. 

Ven y dame un abrazo. Sabes que puedes contar siempre con nosotros. Más que amigos somos hermanos. Preferiría que te quedes con nosotros esta noche Andrew estará feliz con una pijamada. 

Gracias pero mejor no. Andrew tiene guardia y no quiero que se desvele. Si siento algo cualquier cosa te llamo. 

Clarisa tomó inmediatamente la primera batería de medicamentos. Cuando llegó a su puesto de trabajo eran las 1:45 pm y para su alivio su jefe había salido. Se concentró en realizar el acuerdo de Maranelli para terminar con todos sus pendientes. La idea de presentar su renuncia se había estado gestando desde que se sentó en la sala de espera del hospital. Comenzó a escribir un borrador tentativo pero cifró con contraseña el archivo. Vio la hora y decidió enviar al CEO el archivo para que le de la aprobación final. No quería cruzarselo por lo que planeaba retirarse antes que volviera. 

Cuando apagó su equipo para retirarse comenzó a sentir un fuego en la boca del estómago y la bilis subiendo. Corrió al lavabo más cercano y devolvió el contenido de su estomago casi vacío. Un goteo y fuertes contracciones la hicieron mirar hacia sus pantalones. 

“¿Sangre? Esto no es normal, tengo que ir urgente al hospital antes que Rafa termine su turno" - Llamo a un taxi y en el camino telefoneó a Rafael para avisar los síntomas y que no se retirara de la guardia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coletear chanfleado: se refiere a los espermatozoides que no tienen un movimiento regular, normal y que suelen dar vueltas en círculo. 
> 
> Es una realidad que esas denominadas drogas de violación si no se concurre para hacer los análisis dentro de las primeras 12 horas, se eliminan del sistema. 
> 
> Recuerden que nuestro conde posee los 3 atributos de la triada oscura: narcisismo, sadismo y maquiavelismo. Esos rasgos no solo los manifiesta en la historia sino que en el manga también sobre todo después del arco del circo. Sumen a la mezcla ser un demonio (a disgusto) y muchos años con la influencia nefasta de Sebas chan.


	6. Lo inconcebible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referencias por todos lados a Series y mangas un poquito antiguas y muchas ideas de que el gobierno está gobernado por alienigenas.... Ciel está muy bien conectado y con sus contratos arma la política y la economía a su gusto asi que quizás el conspiranóico no este tan equivocado.

Fue hacia personal para avisar y esperó afuera a que llegara el taxi. La ingresaron de urgencia en la camilla, Rafael tuvo listo el ecografo para saber que estaba mal. Temía que hubiera habido algún desgarro o ¿un cuerpo extraño que no detecto? No era imposible, pero una reacción colateral al anticonceptivo podía ser. 

La causa que arrojó la ecografía era algo humanamente imposible. Clarisa estaba en proceso de un aborto. Tanto Rafael como su equipo estaba desconcertado cuando el la sala de operaciones el feto fue expulsado con placenta y todo. 

¿Rafael estás seguro que no estaba embarazada? - Jonnson el jefe de cirugía miraba una y otra vez la historia clínica. Solo un error de tipografía podía explicar un control de rutina de 2 semanas atrás donde no había ningún bebé. 

Kyaaaahh! - la enfermera soltó la bandeja y retrocedió aterrorizada cuando la masa sanguinolenta comenzó a moverse abriéndose paso entre la placenta. La criatura era digna de los terrores nocturnos de H. P. Lovecraft cuando comenzó a arrastrase en el suelo con su columna llena de espinas y 3 pares de ojos rojos. 

¡Mierda Rafael tu paciente lo hizo con un chupacabras! - el anestesista temblando preparó una dosis para pasar a mejor vida hasta un elefante. Armándose de valor se lanzó a su lomo y lo apuñaló con la jeringa. La criatura lanzó un chillido ensordecedor que helaba la sangre.

Rafael eso no es un bebé, lo que sea que haya violado a tu paciente no es humano… que hacemos ¿lo cremamos?- el anestesista lo movió con cautela con su pie para verificar si tenía reacción. 

¡Estás loco! Hay que sacar muestras de tejido y determinar si es algo de la tierra o de origen extraterrestre…. Estamos ante la pruebe irrefutable que existe la vida extraterrestre.- una oleada de excitación se apoderó del jefe de cirugía. 

Cuando despierte hay que decírselo, ahora no es un caso normal de un atacante cualquiera. Hay que identificar al padre para que no tengamos una invasión o ella misma se ponga a salvo.- Rafael miró a Clarisa inconsciente en la camilla de parto. 

Sea lo que sea yo no quiero participar. No quiero que figure mi nombre en la historia clínica. No pienso ser interrogada por los federales. - la instrumentista advirtió a sus colegas. 

Pensándolo bien, tenemos que poner otra causa de la intervención en la historia clínica. Incluso es posible que el gobierno esté encubriendo su existencia o peor quizás ya estemos gobernados por los alienígenas. 

En otro momento los presentes hubieran reido a carcajadas con sus ideas conspiranóicas del jefe de cirugía, pero ahora un pasado silencioso se apoderó de los presentes. 

Clarisa despertó con Rafael y Andrew a su lado en la sala de recuperación tomando su mano. 

¿qué me pasó? Tan grave fue.- todavía atontada por la anestesia empezó a pensar que había surgido una complicación grave...o quizás le habían descubierto una enfermedad terminal. 

Clarisa quiero que te lo tomes con clama. Tuvimos que hacerte una cirugía de emergencia para salvar tu vida. 

¿Tengo cáncer? Me queda poco tiempo.- su voz se quebró y sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse. Había un montón de cosas que quería hacer antes de morir…

No, no es tan grave y ni Dios lo permita. Has tenido un aborto. 

¿Es una broma? Sabes que es imposible, era virgen y tu verificaste eso ayer. Además hace 15 días me hice la ecografía de control. - su rostro no decidía si reir o llorar ante lo absurdo. 

Lo se Clarisa pero es cierto, tenías un feto viable de aproximadamente 3 meses humanos de gestación.

No te equivocas, debe ser un feto in fetus o una teratoma. Hace 15 días no estaba no puede aparecer por arte de magia.

No se como decirlo de una forma que no parezca una locura, tuvimos que analizar su ADN y lo que se ve a simple vista… ese feto no es humano.- Andrew luego de darle la noticia acarició su cabeza para reconfortarla. 

Hasta que no lo vea con mis ojos no lo creeré. 

Andrew y Rafael se miraron entre sí antes de asentir. La ayudaron a vestirse y le trajeron un documento para que firme el alta voluntaria y el certificado médico para que presente en su trabajo. Lo leyó y vio que habían puesto otra causa de la operación: una apendicitis con 3 días de reposo. La llevaron al consultorio de Rafael donde en su escritorio se encontraba el centro de mesa más feo del mundo. En un frasco repleto de alcohol se suspendía una extraña criatura. Sus piernas se aflojaron como si fueran de fideos y tuvieron que ayudarla a sentarse frente al frasco.

Miraron expectantes esperando que Clarisa reaccionara inmóvil , mirando fijamente al frasco tratando de encontrar una lógica ante la masa negra en la que solo se distinguían 3 pares de ojos y una boca llena de dientes aserrados. 

Esos ojos…. De un momento a otro un dolor agudo en su oído le obligó a tomar su cabeza tapando sus orejas de un ruido que solo existía en su cabeza. Tuvo un flash de las veces que había visto esos mismos ojos en una sucesión rápida y confusa. Los había visto en el CEO mientras la embestía en la cama del hotel. 

Se llevo la mano a la boca comprobando el corte en su labio inferior; se quebró y comenzó a llorar en forma desesperada. 

“Eso es mi bebé… salió de mi. Mi jefe es un monstruo”. 

Mientras era contenida por sus amigos entró el jefe de cirugía sin golpear sobreexcitado sin disimular su entusiasmo. 

Soy el Dr. Jonnson es un gusto conocerla Clarisa, asistía a su cirugía y nos gustaría su colaboración para que se someta a una serie de análisis para evaluar su evolución y que no vaya a tener daños internos… ya vio a esa cosa, tiene espinas de hueso sólido sobre la columna y si seguía creciendo la habría desgarrado por dentro. 

Esta bien, debo hacerlo. 

También quisiera que sea más específica sobre el autor. Se que pasó por una experiencia traumática y es lógico que este devastada; tiene que recordar y revelar la identidad del padre para evitar más víctimas. Tiene nuestro apoyo, no haga nada estúpido por su cuenta, pero tiene que confiar en nosotros para que podamos ayudarla…. Díganos quien de la fiesta de la embajada es el padre.

Ya basta Jonnson es suficiente, ¿que no le importa la paciente? Como puede pensar solo a jugar a los expedientes X. 

Está loco, esos tipos tienen al mundo en la palma de sus manos. Si se entromete va a terminar ejerciendo medicina en algún país en guerra, porque lo primero que harán será dejarlo sin licencia. - Clarisa lo miró con con furia, ¿cómo podía hablar con tanta liviandad del tema?

¡Clarisa es posible que esto sea una invasión! Ellos están infiltrados en el gobierno han venido a esclavizarnos.- Rafael le tapó la boca para que no continuara alterando a Clarisa con sus delirios sobre reptilianos e illuminatis. 

Es posible…. Cuando entré a trabajar me pidieron análisis completos. En la fiesta habían desde mandatarios extranjeros gobernadores , senadores, jueces de la corte y los empresarios más importantes del mundo. 

Mientras Andrew y Rafael ponían una expresión aterrorizada, Jonnson gritaba un lo sabía eufórico. 

Oye cálmate agente Mulder, que si estas en lo cierto esto debe quedar entre nosotros o nuestros culos tendrán precio mañana. 

La excitación de Jonnson se evaporo rápidamente cuando recordó el pequeño detalle que tenía una familia que proteger y los pesos pesados no tendrían remordimientos de eliminar a los involucrados y sus allegados. 

Clarisa le aconsejo que busque discretamente otro trabajo en lo posible en un estado lejano y de bajo perfil. Cuando lo tenga renuncia y desaparezca de forma en que se le dificulte saber hacia donde se dirigió. - el semblante de jefe de cirugía indicaba que hablaba muy enserio. 

Que estás diciendo, ella es neoyorquina de nacimiento no es fácil huir a un pueblo de mala muerte para comenzar de cero. Eso pasa solo en las road movies.- Rafael le gritó agitado. 

¿Y que opción me queda? Si me quedó aquí me rastrearán enseguida para seguir experimentando. Es lo que haré cuando me den el alta definitiva. No saben cuanto agradezco su ayuda, si lo hubiese manejado todo sola me habría vuelto loca y me hubiera lanzado por el primer tejado que encontrara. 

En Funtom las cosas no podían ser más agitadas. Ciel había preferido dejar espacio a que Clarisa se calmara. A la tarde se ofrecería a llevarla a su casa y hablar fríamente de lo sucedido. Estaba seguro de convencerla de que ambos podían comportarse como adultos sin afectar el desempeño de trabajo. Ambos no tenían compromisos así que eran libres de disfrutar ocasionalmente del cuerpo del otro sin que el sexo casual implique un compromiso afectivo. 

Cuando llegó a las 4pm le avisaron que la habían llevado en taxi de urgencia al hospital. Cuando pidió el hospital para mandar un arreglo floral y visitarla a la salida, que todo fue de mal a peor frustrado por la inoperancia; en que nadie sabía que había pasado con el contrato de Maranelli , ni a que hospital se la habían llevado, nadie sabía nada. Solo hasta que él mismo tocó dos veces la barra espaciadora de la computadora de Clarisa que vio el contrato y la notificación de envió pendiente a su cuenta de correo. 

Con todo su mal humor a flor de piel mandó a los de RR. HH. A preguntar hospital por hospital si tenían ingresada a una paciente llamada Clarisa Martínez. 

La joven Teresa había asumido el puesto temporalmente muy emocionada de estar a unos pasos del apuesto CEO. No importó lo que se esforzó por seguir el ritmo agotador que manejaba Clarisa, probó en primera mano la crueldad por la que era famoso Ciel Phantomhive probando que no era más que un dragón en reposo. Ante los ojos de Ciel Teresa , RR. HH y quién tenía la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino hacían un trabajo mediocre. ¿Cómo podía ser un nombre tan común en New York? Cuando al fin dieron con la Clarisa correcta ya era de noche y no se permitían visitas. La única información que le dieron fue que la operaron de urgencia por cuadro de apendicitis, pero ahora se encontraba bien. 

“Mañana a primera hora iré a visitarla y le llevaré las flores. Quizás por eso actuaba adolorida y errática. Hoy intenté tomarla de la cintura y me esquivó porque ya debe haber estado teniendo los primeros síntomas. Espero que haya sido casualidad y no efecto del desinhibidor.” 

Ciel revisó el contrato que estaba como de costumbre perfecto desde el borrador, satisfecho que pese a su dolor completo su deber con Funtom. Aburrido se puso a curiosear en la laptop de Clarisa donde miró fotos de ella con disfraces ridículos en convenciones a lo largo del país. Algunas fotos de niña en una granja en algún lugar de medio oeste sosteniendo un cordero. También encontró archivos de texto de lo que parecían cuentos o novelas. 

“No Creí que tuvieras la aspiración de ser escritora. No por ser tu seré indulgente”. 

Luego de leer unos minutos cerró de golpe el portátil y se alejó como si morara en ella un virus mortal y contagioso; como si destapara la olla del infierno y no había sido agradable incluso para un demonio hecho y derecho como él. 

“Ahora veo porque dijo que iba a ser incómodo”. Asqueado y mortificado no por la trama (interesante sin ser novedosa) ni el estilo narrativo bastante correcto, ni el ritmo un poco apresurado de la historia. El problema eran los personajes…. Lo perturbador era que no hubo ningún esfuerzo en ocultar que se referían a él y a Sebastian envueltos y revueltos en una relación más sexual que romántica con claros tintes BDSM donde la frase “Joven amo” aparecía con frecuencia. 

“En que demonios estaba pensando Clarisa cuando se le ocurrió esta infamia. Nunca hice nada que la hiciera pensar que tenía un romance secreto con Sebastian…. Bueno solo que ninguno tenía una novia que mostrar. Y yo como un idiota insistiendo en que no sería incómodo. Esos 2 años estaba segura que era gay. ¿Eso explica su conmoción al descubrir que soy heterosexual?” 

Para su suerte las cámaras de seguridad no eran de alta definición como para que sus ojos rojos se gravaran en el tape (si es que lo hacían), mientras merodeaba en todas las computadoras personales de los empleados, piso por piso para resolver el enigma. 

Nadie escribía si no era para que otros leyeran. Se llenó de un oscuro deseo de venganza hasta que descubrió un chat grupal oculto donde daban sus apreciaciones de la última actualización. 

Estaba preparado para vengar la burla, pero no para lo que encontró: muchos mensajes de elogios y compartiendo hasta sus fantasías sobre él y Sebastian. En la cultura de la empresa no solo estaba su lema, sino que su relación clandestina con Sebastian era un hecho asumido y escrito en piedra. 

“Cuando vuelva ese idiota le voy a ordenar que se case con una cuida gatos cualquiera. Probablemente hasta mis contactos crean que estoy de novio con Sebastian si siempre voy a las reuniones con él”.

Al día siguiente a las 9 am ordenó que le averiguaran el horario de visita. Con una mueca de disgusto recibió la noticia que le habían dado el alta anoche a última hora. Esperó que le averiguaran la dirección de su casa. 3 minutos después Teresa, ya recuperada de su crisis de llanto de ayer, se acercó hecha un manojo de nervios. Susurró algo tan bajo que si no fuera por su sentido de audición demoníaco no habría entendido nada. La miró con desprecio y le ordenó que lograra si o si el acuerdo con Maranelli si quería continuar en Funtom. 

Llegó al edificio de apartamentos ubicado en Queens y reconoció la fachada como uno de los construidos por Funtom building. Llamó a la puerta pero al parecer se encontraba vacío, no percibía ninguna alma en el interior. Estaba a punto de colarse para buscar alguna pista cuando percibió una presencia a su espalda. Volviendo sus ojos a azul y su sonrisa encantadora ya colocada, se giró hacia la anciana vecina. 

Que joven tan guapo, si quiere pude dejar en mi apartamento ese arreglo tan hermoso. Ella no está aquí sino en casa de alguno de esos amigos raros que tiene. Vino anoche a llevar una muda de ropa para ella y sus cosas. La pobre no tiene familia y necesita que la cuide…. Pero entre nos sus amigos son todos raritos. Se visten de mujer y salen a la calle haciendo escándalo. Es buena chica pero si se fija bien ella solo usa pantalones, si sabe a lo que me refiero. Hasta ahora es el único amigo normalito que le veo hasta ahora. 

“Vieja chismosa tienes suerte que circule tanta gente si no serías un buen desayuno para arrancarte de la miseria en la que vives”. Bueno le encargo y hasta luego. - cortó la conversación, luego podría intentarlo nuevamente, pero el tener acciones precipitadas no era propio de él, solo eran 2 días y la tendría de vuelta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis disculpas por haber usado tantas referencias viejas, pero en una época veia mucho Buffy y Angel, donde saqué la idea de que si tienes sexo con alguien sin protección puedes quedar embarazada de algo que crecerá demasiado rápido y que tu cuerpo pueda no resistirlo.... 
> 
> Alien el octavo pasajero y su hermoso monstruo saliendo del estomago de las personas era algo que venía bien a la historia del bebé de clarisa y nuestro Ciel. 
> 
> Expedientes x es otra gran serie que quise referenciar con ese Mulder, el personaje principal con su lema de << quiero creer>> y el pobre jefe de cirugía es un buscador de la verdad que está ahí afuera. 
> 
> Sigue la broma del CielSeba y sorprendentemente lo está tomando bastante bien para ser el jefe díficil y despótico que es. 
> 
> Genkan Shoujou Nozaki Kun es la gran culpable con todo el rollo del alienigena, uno de los mangas ficticios que aparecen en la obra es justamente uno en la que un alienígena (creo que es un CEO) de cabello negro y misterioso parche en el ojo derecho con un carácter prepotente, abusivo y controlador (no sé pero me suena mucho a Ciel Phantomhive) atormenta a una empleada de la que está enamorado y que es totalmente patoso en su acercamiento. Desconozco si los autores de ambos mangas son amigos o gustan de la obra del otro y sea a modo homenaje.... pero Yana Toboso aclaró que Ciel se para encima de cajas para aparecer en el cuadro de la cámara por ser tan pequeño. Idea que es genialmente representado en el manga antes mencionado cuando el protagonista tiene cierto problema con la perspectiva y las proporciones.


	7. La gran simulación

Los días que estuvo convaleciente los aprovechó y empezó a buscar empleos, sacar cuentas cuanto le costaría una nueva casa en otros estados y buscar inmobiliaria para su propio apartamento. En la búsqueda laboral contactó a sus primos de San Antonio para tender redes y pedir asilo cuando tuviera que huir. A veces los planetas se alinean y lo que parece oscuro e incierto comienza a despejarse. No es lo ideal pero peor es nada. 

Hola Mandy, soy Clarisa te llamo para preguntar como está la abuela. 

La abuela como siempre ya no reconoce a nadie y a ti ¿como te va por allá?

Mas o menos. Hice una tontería en el trabajo y estoy buscando uno nuevo antes que me llegue el telegrama. ¿no habrá nada para mí por allá? 

Que clase de tontería hiciste que tienes que salir entre las patas. Dormiste con tu jefe y su esposa los descubrió o algo así…

Algo así.... Solo que su esposa no nos descubrió, pero su novio puede hacerlo en cuanto regrese del viaje. 

¡Clarisa! Descarriaste a un gay, eres terrible. ¿era guapo? Tu sabes que hay algunos que están tan ricos que bueno…. Cualquiera lo intentaría. 

Bueno si que es guapo, pero con personalidad horrible. ¿Viste el anuncio de navidad de Funtom de hace casi 4 años atrás? El padre amoroso es mi jefe y su novio es el Santa Claus caliente. 

Espera que alcanzo el móvil, a ver…. Wooooh! Si que es guapo, más que guapo es divino. Como tu prima te digo una cosa, te entiendo que hayas desbarrancado y te perdono. Si eres despedida al menos no te quedaste con las ganas. Aunque no te ofendas si te digo que yo que tu jefe me quedo con ese santa caliente. 

Gracias por tu sinceridad Mandy, igual te quiero. De todas formas será súper incómodo si me quedo porque mi jefe es bastante neurótico y abusivo. 

Ya lo creo, porque tanto él como yo pensaremos que eres el demonio por hacer pecar contra la naturaleza a un gay. Espero que no lo hayas drogado para abusar de él. No quiero ir a visitarte en la cárcel porque el mono naranja te quedaría fatal y no lo soportaría. 

…………………-

Además bajar tanto los estándares de folle con un novio así esperándome en casa. ¿Clarisa sigues en linea?

Sí disculpa. Solo estaba recuperándome de ese golpe bajo. “Si supieras que fue al revés y lo que oculta bajo esa cara bonita…. Nadie me lo creería”. 

Discúlpame fui muy bruta. Al menos dime que valió la pena. 

Ningún polvo por mucho que lo puedas llegar a disfrutar vale la pena comparado con perder tu ingreso fijo. “Menos cuando tu jefe es un sádico invasor del espacio que quiere experimentar contigo”. 

Ay, ese golpe de realismo fue muy duro. Pero gracias por el consejo así no inicio un amorío con mi supervisor. Volviendo al tema…. Dame unos días para ver que te consigo, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida a quedarte hasta que consigas alojamiento permanente. 

Gracias Mandy y saludos a todos allá y kisses for your cousin. 

“Bueno teniendo en cuenta que los departamentos en New York incluso uno modesto como el mío son más costosos que una propiedad cualquiera. Con mis ahorros quizás hasta me ponga mi propio negocio si todo lo demás no resulta….. mañana regresas al trabajo y tener que simular que todo esta bien y si actué rara la culpa la tenía la apendicitis. Será extraño que llegue montada en la bici, mejor le pido a Mike si nos podemos reunir a mitad de camino porque necesito cada dólar para mi economía de guerra”. 

Cuando llegó junto con Mike no esperó un recibimiento tan caluroso. Es irónico como la gente se une y colabora cuando tiene un enemigo en común. “Supongo que es gracias al jefe que tenemos que todos nos llevamos tan bien” 

Como los voy a extrañar chicos.- Clarisa disimuló el lagrimeo alegando la extrema sensibilidad a su experiencia cercana con la muerte y el cuchillo. 

¡Por favor no te enfermes nunca! No sabes el infierno que ha sido y no ha nacido ningún héroe que nos proteja del dragón.- Harrison la abrazó. 

¡Clarisa menos mal que volviste! Quiero regresar a contabilidad y juro que nunca más desearé el puesto de mi prójimo.- Teresa se unió al abrazo llorando. 

Con solo 4 días ¿En serio fue tan malo?

Malisimo, ni lo de Maranelli que salió bien impidió que le salieran 2 cabezas y lanzara rayos láser por la boca y el culo.

Clarisa vio que el conde salía de su oficina como si una niebla negra lo envolviera. Cuando parpadeó no vio ninguna aura extraña. “Calmate Clarisa que no debe sospechar que lo sabes”. 

Lo siento chicos por dejarlos en esa instancia del torneo. La próxima venceremos a ese equipo. 

La miraron sin entender como si estuviera loca hasta que Mike les hizo ojitos al resto. 

Si tienen tiempo para perder en un juego en linea podrían ser más productivos para variar.- El CEO tenía una expresión de gato rabioso. Le hizo señas a Clarisa para que lo siga a su oficina y comenzó a caminar de regreso. 

Gracias por tu esfuerzo pero me parece que no te creyó. - Harrison le palmeó la cabeza como si fuese una niña. 

Cuando pasó por su escritorio rápidamente revisó su agenda. “No han tomado ninguna decisión relevante para los próximos 3 días. Teniendo en cuenta la mala costumbre que tiene en revisarte las cosas seguro está molesto por el retraso del cronograma”. 

Clarisa pasó al despacho distraída mirando la agenda y chocando con Ciel que aprovecho para abrazarla pegando muy cerca sus mejillas frotándolas como un gato. 

Se la extrañó mucho; parece que no pudieran pensar nada por sí mismos, me interrumpían a cada rato.

Si ya me dí cuenta de eso.- uso la agenda de palanca para liberarse del abrazo. 

Ya mañana recuperamos el ritmo normal y tendremos adelantado escenarios para los próximos 5 días como a usted le gusta. Me encargaré de corregir esa falla en es sistema y entrenar a alguien que pueda suplirme en caso de emergencia…. Gente muere todos los días. 

¡No lo diga ni en broma! No sabe lo preocupado cuando no pude localizarla.- le agarró con fuerza a la altura de los codos. 

Ay ay ay…. Me duele. Si ve a alguien recién operado intente no tocar sus brazos. Las canalizaciones son dolorosas si no le encuentran las venas a la primera.- extendió los brazos agarrotados apenas la soltó. 

Disculpe no me di cuenta, sabe lo especial que es para mí. - intentó abrazarla y noto como retrocedió para evitarlo. 

Sin abrazos por favor, la única parte que no me duele es del cuello para arriba. No crea esa mentira que la videolaparoscopia es tan inocua como la pintan. Duele bastante o mi umbral de dolor es ridículamente bajo. Como sea, para su tamaño y apariencia es más fuerte de lo esperado y tiene la mano increíblemente pesada. 

Me está diciendo que no quiere que la toque nunca más.- su semblante se volvió aterrador haciéndolo lucir más alto de lo que en realidad era, media cabeza más alto. 

¿Y para que nos vamos a tocar en el trabajo? Sinceramente no lo veo echando una loza y teniendo que pasarle baldes con mezcla en Funtom building y mucho menos con el gorrito de pastelero y teniéndole que pasar los ingredientes para la repostería fina como para que tengamos algún contacto físico. “Mierda…. El marcianito me quiere hacer tentacle rape otra vez. Preservaré todos mis agujeros como sea.”

Clarisa sabe a lo que me refiero, no se pase de lista.- por un instante sus ojos cambiaron parcialmente, siendo azules con pupilas hendidas. 

Solo olvídelo señor presidente, haga de cuenta que esa noche nunca sucedió… no necesita tomar ninguna responsabilidad por desvirgarme. Estoy demasiado vieja para estas cosas he vivido toda mi vida sin sexo y la verdad es que prefiero prescindir de él. “vamos desalientalo…. Que resulte y busque a otra”. 

Je je, me dice que lo olvide. Le confesé mis sentimientos por usted y luego tuvimos el sexo más satisfactorio de mi vida y ahora me dice que no quiere saber nada.

“Su risa no encaja con la situación, con lo que me hiciste. Es obvio que me estás haciendo un juego mental ¿me estás psicopateando? No te creo nada ET”. - Algo en Clarisa protestó contra su pasividad y un oscuro deseo de venganza se apoderó de su voz ¿por qué tenia ser ella la que se sentía culpable, cuando no hizo nada para merecerlo? 

Ah si…. Pensaba que era algo al azar que se le había ocurrido para que le aflojara las bragas. Sabe que no es nada original, debo haberlo escuchado como unas 35 veces de boca de mis jefes anteriores…. Dese por satisfecho que usted sí lo consiguió y ganó el juego. Ahora si me disculpa tengo trabajo que hacer.- se retiró antes que Ciel tuviese capacidad de reacción. 

Se sentó en su escritorio con la adrenalina en su pico, las piernas le temblaban de miedo pero la euforia de la victoria, aunque fuera efímera la hizo sentir bien consigo misma. ¿Quién dijo que luego de la venganza hay remordimiento? - “eso es para que aprendas maldito ¿pensaste que los humanos son tan inferiores a ti, que solo nos guía el instinto? Somos más complejos y no somos ganado con el que puedas experimentar, maldito alienigena.

Ciel se quedó paralizado sin saber reaccionar confundido porque hacía mucho que no sentía estas emociones. Rabia, frustración y algo parecido a la culpa. Su primera reacción fue la rabia al ser contrariado en sus deseos y luego esa mirada. Lo miró como un insecto al que quisiera aplastar, con odio y rencor. La presionó tanto que terminó explotando ¿ya le daba igual si la despedía o no? 

“Maldita sea ella lo sabe. No parece tener intención de denunciarme o no tiene las pruebas sabiendo que es inútil y no conseguiría nada...¿por qué no se enamoró de mi como las otras? Es porque tiene una mentalidad fuerte como la tía Frances que puede ver a través de las mentiras, mi aura no la afecta”. 

Ciel decidió re evaluar la situación pero le era imposible reflexionar cuando lo único que hacía era seguirla con la mirada. Salió a caminar por el parque cercano y le extrañó ver demasiadas parejas y algunos trotadores al azar. Era como si el mundo se burlara en su cara recordándole su fracaso con la primera mujer que deseaba luego de mucho tiempo. Se recostó en el pasto, sin importarle que su traje caro se manchase y cerró los ojos a los pies de un roble añoso. 

No más de 15 minutos y escuchó unos pasos acercarse. - Hola lindo ¿no puedo creer que exista una mujer tan loca para dejar plantado a un papi dulce como tu el día de San Valentín?

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fueron unas tetas que pretendían escapar del top deportivo y detrás una rubia bonita de ojos verdes. Lo sorprendió su parecido con Lizzy, solo que con más curvas. 

Plantado no, rechazado es más acertado. - recuperando su mirada coqueta. 

Seguramente es porque eres muy travieso y ella te conoce demasiado bien. No te creerá que vas en serio debido a tu gran pasado. - la mujer se acercaba a gatas mirándolo con deseo. 

Creo que tienes razón, como dice el dicho hazte fama y echate a dormir. “al parecer no he perdido mi encanto y es cosa de Clarisa… si pruebo quizás sienta algo y no la necesite más”. 

Que casualidad, ayer mi novio me dejó en la víspera y también tengo el corazón roto…. Quizás podamos consolarnos un rato. - se mordió el labio inferior mientras deslizaba la mano por su pierna. 

Ciel sonrió y la arrastró hacia él. El parque estaba lleno de amantes así que no le interesaba si alguien los veía tener sexo. El invierno inusualmente indulgente este año favorecía a este tipo de actividades. 

Para su desilusión, que estuviesen vestidos y en un lugar público no le añadió condimento al sexo insípido que estaba teniendo. Al menos la mujer debajo de él estaba pasando un gran momento. Aceleró el ritmo para precipitar su orgasmo pese a que él ya había eyaculado hace tiempo. 

Aburrido empezó a fijarse en los alrededores hasta que distinguió las voces de Mike y Teresa. En su pausa para el almuerzo; había visto las señales sutiles entre esos dos, pero había pasado bajo su radar que ya estuvieran saliendo. Se levantó, abrochó sus pantalones y corrió colina abajo. 

Como sea que te llames eres un dios del sexo. ¿Te pasó mi numero para que lo repitamos?- cuando abrió los ojos sentándose y vio que estaba hablando sola cuando la intoxicación de endorfinas bajó. En ese momento se dio cuenta que tuvo sexo con un completo desconocido sin usar ningún tipo de protección. 

¿Qué estoy haciendo? “Parezco uno de esos detectives de infieles”. - los siguió por un impulso, sin poner mucho cerebro a porque lo hacía. Se colocó a una distancia prudente para no ser reconocido y escuchar su conversación. 

Tesa te pedí venir aquí porque bueno… hemos tenido varias citas y estoy muy seguro de mis sentimientos por ti. Por favor se mi novia. - sacó una caja de bombones gigantes en forma de corazón y un peluche de foca bebé sosteniendo un corazón. 

“Dios cuanta cursilería ¿una foca en serio? Lo único bueno eran los chocolates, pero ese empaque tan feo lo arruina todo.” 

Si acepto ser tu novia.- Teresa saltó emocionada como si le hubiese propuesto matrimonio. 

“Bueno, supongo que hizo las cosas bien y de acuerdo a su gusto”. - no terminó de decirlo y se dio cuenta de su error, golpeó su cabeza en un arce. Miró alrededor para ver la misma escena repetirse hasta el infinito. 

Cuando era humano, asumió las cosas como propias de su nacimiento privilegiado. Nunca tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo en conquistar a su novia. Ella nació prácticamente enamorada de él. Luego a los 13 años se convirtió en un demonio y las mujeres hacían fila sin que tuviera hacer ningún esfuerzo. Asumió que su belleza, su fortuna y sus feromonas bastaban para que Clarisa estuviese dispuesta a tirarse por un acantilado si él se lo pedía. En retrospectiva lo hizo todo mal, horriblemente mal. El creyó estarla seduciendo mientras que ella lo interpretó como un hostigamiento. No era de extrañar que lo evitara la mayor parte del tiempo. 

“Soy un idiota, no debí forzar nada.... Pensé que no me afectaría si era algo de una sola ocasión, si hubiera sospechado que me tendría enganchado con solo una noche….”

Lo vio salir del ascensor con cara de pocos amigos. El miedo se apoderó de ella y su cuerpo se movió solo, agarrando cualquier cosa y huyendo escaleras abajo. En el descaso del segundo piso suspiró aliviada que no la hubiera seguido. - “Entre hoy y mañana llegará el telegrama…. Todo iba tan bien ¿por qué termino así? 

La certeza de un nuevo fracaso laboral la ponía nerviosa, ya no era una jovencita que podía darse el lujo de empezar de cero. Decidió esperar a recuperar el aliento y volver por el ascensor. 

“Eso fue tan obvio que ya empiezan a comentar…. Seguro piensan que me desquité con ella por enfermarse ya que soy el jefe ogro. Estoy sembrando lo que he cosechado.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentacle rape es uno de los tópicos del anime cuando se trata con extraterrestres. Clarisa es una Otaku de pura cepa por lo que se aprovecha de todos los clichés del tema para sus chistes. 
> 
> Feromonas son las hormonas sexuales que seguramente Sebastian hace uso y abuso en el manga que todos caen rendidos ante su belleza sin distinción de sexo. William menciona algo que los demonios tienen esa posibilidad de seducir para fines de caza como algunas especies de luciérnagas. Supongo que es una mezcla de señales químicas y algo en el timbre de voz que hizo caer hasta a una mujer que estaba verdaderamente enamorada como Beast (Sebastian no le simpatizaba y aún así tuvo relaciones con él, actuando fuera de carácter como si estuviera ¿drogada?). 
> 
> Que digan lo que quieran pero Sebastian Michaelis será todo lo hermoso que quiera pero esa cara.... me refiero con la monja en el anime y con la pobre Beast, era como si estuviera viendo como se hornea el pan en comparación cuando muestra verdadera felicidad o deleite. Es que tengo la sospecha que para Sebas en el manga tener relaciones con una mujer humana no le representa gratificación alguna; Mephisto de Ao no Exorcist es otro demonio que carece de empatía o conexión emocional pero placer físico si que siente y lo demuestra. Tal vez sentiría algo con Grell pero esa idea no le agrada tanto en el manga, como que aquí lo shippeen con Ciel y la verdad es que luego de ver Hataage! Kemono Michi tengo confirmación que es un señor furro al igual que ese luchador!!! hasta ponen la misma cara.


	8. Lejos.

Sebastian como el infierno de gerente general que era terminó su trabajo en 3 días. Tenía 12 días libres de vacaciones pagas para recorrer todos los nekos café de Japón y una excursión para avistamientos de gatos Imorotte. Por fin logró pasar 22 horas del día con un gato en los brazos en hoteles donde te daban servicio de habitación con gatos. Sumergido en la cultura nipona otaku descubrió todo un genero dedicado a las chicas gato. Visitó todos los templos dedicados a un dios gato o donde se supone que hubo algún avistamiento de nekomatas. 

También visitó templos donde todavía cumplían funciones las poquísimas Mikos de Japón, alguna con poderes reales podría existir aún y darle datos certeros de una nekomatta viva. 

En una de las callejuelas solitarias vio una miko solitaria llevarse una caja de gatitos abandonados. Su sonrisa fue creciendo a medida que la sacerdotisa se fue alejando de la zona poblada, adentrarse en el espeso bosque hacia donde estaba la estructura original del templo, abandonado hace mucho tiempo por el aspecto de las ruinas. 

En una curva cerrada de sendero encontró la caja de gatos a un lado del árbol sagrado del templo. Sebastian ya sospechaba que la escurridiza miko fuera un espíritu de algún tipo. 

“Qué dilema, ¿pongo estas bellezas a resguardo primero o me ocupo de ese espíritu hostil?” 

Dio una voltereta en el aire y terminó en una de las ramas bajas inferiores del centenario cerezo. Sintió los residuos de una magia antigua le escocía la piel. Llamas púrpuras quemaban lo que quedaba de la guirnalda del árbol. 

Gracias por liberarme de mi cárcel más pronto de lo esperado pulpo negro, pero este es mi territorio y no se permiten intrusos.- una mano peluda con garras hizo surcos de 1 metro de largo donde hace unos instantes estuvo parado. 

Lejos de sentirse amenazado Sebastian tenía una expresión digna de cualquier protagonista Shoujo. 

¿Nyan! Alejate de mi hentai.- forcejeó cuando los zarcillos la inmovilizaron como una escena típica de ese género. 

A escasos centímetros de su rostro Sebastian desplegaba todo su encanto sobre la gata antropomórfica. 

Me parece haber visto una linda gatita…. No te preocupes te voy a educar con cariño que terminaras siendo mi gatita mimosa. 

En tus sueños baka. ¡No te atrevas a tocar mis orejas. Auxilio Nyaaann! 

Ju ju ju tantos años en el mundo humano valieron la pena para atrapar tu corazón mi gatita tsundere.- una auténtica nekomatta había caído en sus garras mientras se deleitaba con esos eróticos sonidos. 

Sebastian se dedicó de la misma forma que cuando lo hizo con Ciel Phantomhive y no fue nada fácil convencer a su dama; toda chica tenía un camino para ganar su corazón y la especialidad del mayordomo Phantomhive fue su selección de platos dignos del chef más aclamado….. no sería un sirviente de la familia Phantomhive si no pudiera hacer esta sencilla tarea. 

Cuando el miércoles cruzó las puertas vidriadas de Funtom era otro. El aura radiante lo envolvía, estaba más suave y amable que parecía un ángel había bajado a la tierra. Detrás suyo con pasos cautelosos etérea como si se deslizara en lugar de caminar una belleza de largos cabellos negros y ojos color ámbar estudiaba su entorno. 

El chisme se esparció como un incendio forestal, que llegó hasta el territorio de los altos, antes que pusiera un pie en el elevador. Si Ciel no hubiese estado perdido en sus pensamientos lamentándose, habría percibido la conmoción antes de que entrara en su oficina. 

Ya era hora que llegaras, espero esos informes ¿qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?- Ciel se incorporó para tirar de la tira gomosa y el papel confeti cayó de la cabeza de su mayordomo. 

Aquí le traigo los informes, salio todo de acuerdo a sus predicciones. Y esto es papel confeti que nos tiró la Srta. Clarisa, tan atenta nos preparó una bienvenida cuando supo que llegaba, fue conmovedor. Parece que hay gente que si me aprecia a diferencia de cierto amo tan frío. - con una sonrisa radiante porque estaba exultante de que otra persona compartiera su felicidad. 

¿Eh? Porque debería preocuparme por ti. ¿No es que eres un infierno de gerente general y quién es ella? 

Una figura delgada emergió de la espalda y se enroscó debajo del brazo de Sebastian.

Así que este cachorro es tu daimyou.- la mirada ámbar escaneaba y calculaba su poder sorprendiéndola que fuera más fuerte que Sebastian. 

Permitame hacer las presentaciones: este es mi amo el Conde Ciel Phantomhive, CEO de Funtom Co. Joven amo ella es Mamiko Shiba de Michaelis, mi esposa. 

Mi esposa… mi esposa ¡Qué te casate! - golpeó dramáticamente ambas manos sobre el escritorio, como la esposa abandonada y despechada confrontado a su rival en la batalla final ultra violenta, o algo así. - Clarisa relató para sus compañeros que miraban expectantes el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. 

¡Eso no es verdad! El desarrollo correcto es que el joven amo fue quien resulto ser la segunda y finalmente hizo su aparición la novia oficial que llegó de su largo viaje para enrostrarle la sortija de la victoria MUAHAHA. - Teresa entregó una segunda interpretación. 

Bueno podemos decir que nuestro ship ha naufragado. Adiós sebaciel nunca te olvidaremos y gracias por los maravillosos momentos que nos diste. - declaró Harrison conmovido. 

Todos volvieron rápido a sus quehaceres cuando tanto el CEO como el gerente general los miraron con sed de sangre como si los hubiesen escuchado. 

¿Lo sabías no? Porque no me lo dijiste, podrías haber hecho algo para detener esta infamia. 

Una simple charla de borrachos no es relevante suficiente para que merezca su atención. Es más importante conservar a nuestros valiosos RR.HH , a menos que prefiera despedir al 90% de la planta permanente de esta sede junto con su adorada Clarisa. De hecho ella es la peor. 

Entonces no lo sabes. Pues bien ven y lee por ti mismo. - le mostró el archivo con el fanfic. 

La cara de Sebastian fue cambiando en contraste con la de Mamiko. 

Es muy emocionante, la parte de las orejas de gato y el bondage son lo mejor… hasta me dan ganas de hacer un trío nyaaan. 

Hablando de la autora de esa depravación es raro que no haya venido a bombardearme con la pila de papeleo.- Sebastian miró suspicazmente a su amo que hizo una mueca delatora. 

Si es la mujer del confeti, ella tenía un rastro sutil en todo el cuerpo del aroma del daimyou.- a continuación Mamiko hizo un gesto obsceno para clarificar la situación. 

¡Imposible! Si fuera así estaría en su regazo rogándole como una perra en celo. 

Normalmente sería así, sin embargo eso no sucedió y ahora incluso me odia por haber forzado la situación. 

No es propio del Conde Ciel Phantomhive someter con violencia a una dama para esos fines. 

No la violé, no la golpee ni la amenace…. Solo la emborrache un poco y le dí algo para que fuera más cooperativa. 

Entonces sí la violo de acuerdo a los usos y costumbres imperantes… no puedo decir que lo entienda por las señales confusas que envían hoy en día las mujeres cuando aceptan salir y tomar alcohol colocándose en una posición vulnerable al rededor de un macho viril. - Sebastian después de todo este tiempo seguía con ese pensamiento rígido y machista que siempre tuvo. 

No pretendamos entender a las hembras humanas, son tan extrañas y complicadas. Deberían hacer el método natural de probar al macho en una lucha para evaluar si es digno de cubrirla Nyan.- Mamiko aburrida comenzó a acicalar sus esponjosas orejas que sobresalían de su cabello, sentada como un gato en la butaca.

Reconozco que no fue lo correcto y entiendo que ella esté molesta, solo tengo que convencerla para que me perdone. Actué por impulso porque estaba frustrado que mi seducción no funcionara. Nunca me imaginé que estaría del lado rechazado. 

No entiendo porque fue tan lejos en su afán de hostigarla y ahora se arrepiente…. Sabe que luego de esa instancia tiene los días contados en Funtom y usted nunca tuvo problema con ello. ¿no hay algo que quiera explicarnos para que podamos entender ese comportamiento contradictorio? 

Supongo que no tengo opción, no me dejarás en paz si no lo hago…. Quería comprobar una teoría. La comida que casera de Clarisa puedo saborearla como cuando era humano. Luego pensé que si su comida tenía ese efecto, quizás lo otro también. No iba con expectativas altas al respecto por lo que no fui cuidadoso con las consecuencias. Ahora estoy en el dilema de impedir que se vaya. 

¿Quiere decir que fue muy satisfactorio entonces? Que raro no percibo ninguna energía demoníaca en ella. ¿No será que al ser una quimera ha recuperado parte de sus sensaciones humanas?

No, nada ha cambiado porque lo he comprobado. Sigo igual que siempre así que lástima por ti que mi alma sigue sin ser comestible. 

Creo que ya entiendo…. Tu chica es una Senka. Esa es la única explicación de porque su comida tiene sabor para un demonio. Los emparejamientos entre humanos y youkai son raros no solo porque venimos de planos distintos, sino porque rara vez el youkai encuentra satisfacción en una relación tan desigual. Cuando un humano posee poder espiritual lo normal es que sea criado para exterminarnos. Ella sería como una batería solar, su comida nos nutre porque es algo con alma. Un humano así es valioso porque nos permite adaptarnos al mundo humano sin necesidad de salir a cazar… no solo por la comida, el sexo y hasta comer su carne incrementa nuestro nivel de poder lo que explica que hayas sentido placer en el coito. Si tienes hijos con ella serán poderosos. 

Entonces Mami-chan es como el cuento de la gallina de los huevos de oro… 

Bueno cachorro daimyou como al parecer eres inepto para cualquier tipo de cortejo, Mamiko te entrenará para que seas un auténtico Ikemen.

Éstas sobrepasando mis niveles de tolerancia. 

Joven amo ya déjelo, no puede recuperar la confianza. Confórmese con que no baje su productividad si es que no presenta su renuncia en cualquier momento. 

Pulpo baka tienes el cerebro lleno de lodo. Tu daimyou está enamorado que le digas que desista no hará que deje de intentar tenerla. Yo opino que si la preñas será tuya, las humanas les cuesta irse cuando tienen crías, dependen del macho para su cuidado. Nyan.

No eres de ninguna ayuda, el problema es que no me deja que me le acerque, si pudiera besarla ya habría quebrado su resistencia. - sintió su irritación crecer. 

Solo estoy bromeando. Empieza por una cita baka, empieza desde el principio y mantén tu cosa dentro de tus pantalones. Las chicas necesitan que te tomes el tiempo de conocerla y lo más importante que ella te conozca porque para ella eres nada más que su jefe. Los humanos viven poco pero en estas cosas van tan lento. 

Supongo que tendré que tomar el camino largo. Al menos ya se que es algo que vale la pena la molestia. Tu te harás su amiga y me darás la información que te lo compensaré. Eso sí no salgas a cazar a mis empleados. 

Tan cachorro y tan amargo… acepto aunque no prometo nada que tus bentos lleguen a destino, hasta quizás le pueda enseñar las delicias del yuri. 

¡ Eso nunca! - ambos machos dijeron al unísono por diferentes razones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin el capítulo dedicado a Sebastian el cat lover. Es que no podía ser de otra forma con la cara de furro con que mira a las gatas... si hasta ellas lo encuentran espeluznante. Eso sí me basé en Mamiko en las numerosas gatas que aparecen en Kuro donde roban rasguñan Etc. a Sebastian por lo que no se la iba a dejar fácil. 
> 
> Mamiko es por la protagonista del manga ficticio de Genkan Shoujo Nozaki Kun y como podrán ver ella es juguetona y caprichosa como un gato. Vamos a ver quién doma a quién, solo puedo decir pobre Sebas chan, aunque a él no le importe y esté feliz con su gato tamaño humano.


	9. Acoso

Clarisa estaba más aliviada con la presencia del gerente general porque ya no debía interactuar con el CEO con la frecuencia con que lo hacía. Sabía que Michaelis que cumplía un rol de contención y estas dos semanas sin su presencia no fue más que una bestia libre para traer el apocalipsis. 

Los números con su frialdad hablaban por si solos. Despidió a 5 empleados, juró destruir a 3 proveedores por retrasarse en las entregas, la acosó sexualmente y todavía estaba por verse lo de su despido si es que ella no presentaba antes su renuncia sucumbiendo a la presión. 

Su nivel de paranoia aumento cuando se percató de un número anormal de indemnizaciones que no fueron retiradas de liquidación. Varias de las mismas pertenecían a algunas de sus predecesoras. Comenzó a pensar que si el Dr. Jonnson tenía razón posiblemente fueran experimentos fallidos que fueron eliminados. De otra forma no se explicaba que la policía no estuviera investigando… 

Terminó de guardar su laptop y Teresa venía con sus cosas para ir junto con Mike. Ambas esperaron frente al auto en el aparcamiento, cuando desde las sombras el CEO emergía más intimidante y tenebroso que nunca.

Disculpen no fue mi intención asustarlas. Clarisa no quieres que te acerque a tu casa. Deberías ser más considerada con tus amigos y no ser rueda de mal tercio. - su expresión divertida y arrogante se veía amenazante a los ojos de Clarisa, como si fuera un asesino en serie. 

“No quiero que me acerque ni a la esquina y en este momento me importa 3 carajos el amor, incluso que puede que los salve de un accidente automovilístico por andarse toqueteando. Mi vida es lo único importante aquí”. No de ninguna manera puedo permitir que se desvié de su camino que queda en la dirección opuesta. Será un momento que los acompañe. Ahora si me disculpa, hasta mañana jefe. “y captá la directa de una vez”. 

Clarisa deja de ser infantil y ve con el señor presidente para que hablen y arreglen las cosas. Todo el mundo ya lo sabe y no tengo idea lo que pasó entre ustedes pero no debe ser tan grave porque no has recibido el telegrama.- Teresa se la veía muy contenta convencida de que estaba ayudando a conservar el puesto de su amiga.

“Maldita traidora, pensé que eramos amigas. No me estas ayudando ni mierda”. - Clarisa no llegó a contestarle nada más que darle una cara de terror. Fue arrastrada con demasiada facilidad hacia el estacionamiento del área gerencial. 

Teresa se quedó con la imagen de la cara de terror de su amiga, creía que era un simple mal entendido de diferencias de opinión del trabajo pero al parecer era algo más grave. Eso la hizo sentir intranquila….

Lo siento por llegar tarde ¿Donde está Clarisa? - Mike se sorprendió de encontrar a su novia lagrimeando. 

El CEO se la llevó a su auto. Mike creo que por querer ayudar la embarre… acepté por ella y tengo miedo, creo que el CEO le hizo algo muy malo a Clarisa. 

Tesa ¿sabes que antes de Clarisa las secretarias duraban un parpadeo? Debes haber visto las planillas de liquidación por desvinculación sin cobrar y las contra demandas que hizo el CEO por acoso sexual…. No se, me parece muy extraño y no tiene sentido. - la expresión de Mike se iba ensombreciendo a medida de que ataba cabos y formaba hipótesis. 

Quiere decir que la entregué a manos de un psicópata. - miró a su novio y ambos corrieron hasta el lugar donde estaba aparcado el auto del CEO . Vieron alejarse por la carretera las luces del deportivo negro. 

Tiene seguro centralizado, por más que tire de la manija no se abrirá, no voy a arriesgarme que se aviente a la carretera con el auto en movimiento. No necesitas ponerte así , no te voy a violar y tirarte en un zanjón para que mueras…. Como dijo tu amiga tenemos que hablar y arreglar de una vez las cosas. Reservé una mesa en un restaurante así que estaremos en un lugar público para que no tengas nada que temer. - resopló con frustración al ver como se acurrucaba contra la puerta intentando alejarse lo más posible de él. 

Llegamos ¿Promete que cuando destrabe las puertas no intentará escapar como una demente? - cuando recibió el asentimiento gestual destrabó las puertas. 

En cuanto abrió la puerta y bajó dudó un momento en saber que le convenía si echar a correr o seguirle el juego. Decidió lo primero pero él no demoró nada en estar a su lado y abrazarla por los hombros en una advertencia. No era humanamente posible que se moviera tan rápido. En el interior los esperaba una mesa para 2 muy íntima, le dieron la carta que Clarisa ni se molestó en leer, pues no sabía francés para empezar. Al escucharlo hablar tan fluidamente recordó su origen noble. 

Pedí algo no tan elaborado porque me imagino que todavía está a dieta y pedí agua para que se tranquilice que no hagamos tonterías como la última vez. Quería agradecerle que sintiéndose tan enferma haya priorizado su trabajo y terminado antes que su salud. Igual no vuelva a hacer algo así, me preocupé mucho cuando me enteré y me desesperé cuando no pude localizarla. 

No hacía falta que organizara una cena para agradecerme. Cumplí con mi responsabilidad. 

También quería disculparme por la noche de la fiesta. Reconozco que la obligue a tomar más de la cuenta y tal vez la haya presionado para tener sexo sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos. Fui vil y egoísta pero no soy más que un hombre enamorado, por favor deme su perdón. - colocó su mano sobre la suya con una expresión mortificada. 

“Es buen actor”. Si no lo hubiese perdonado habría presentado cargos, se merece ir preso. Aunque sé que sus amigos poderosos lo sacarían inocente y yo tendría suerte si encontraran alguna vez mi cadáver. - retiró su mano.

“No me perdonaste, solo te resignaste. ¿por qué siempre piensas que soy de lo peor?” Supongo que me gane a pulso el que pensara lo peor de mi. Déjeme demostrarle que no tiene nada que temer. Le pido que hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva, quiero probarle que puedo ser el novio que usted merece. Prometo ir de a poco sin presionarla. 

Señor lo más prudente es que ya deje…

Ni se le ocurra decir que va a renunciar. Funtom la necesita, pero yo la necesito más. Ya sabe que estoy enamorado de ti y tengo que admitir un poco obsesionado también. ¿cómo puedo demostrarle que puedo ser un hombre digno de usted si no me da ninguna oportunidad ? Le doy la garantía que si no resulta no la molestaré nunca más ni le impediré renunciar y poner distancia.- suavizó el agarre de su muñeca que fue brusco y acarició la palma de su mano como disculpa. 

“Por qué insiste tanto…. No será que averiguó que estuve embarazada. No no no cálmate. No tiene forma de saber que su experimento fue exitoso, si lo supiera ya me habría dejado en un laboratorio como lo habrá hecho con las que desaparecieron. ¿Qué hago?" 

Con una condición: que deje todo el acoso espeluznante como lo estuvo haciendo las últimas semanas. Lo he visto aunque pensara que podía pasar desapercibido, su color de cabello es inusual y la forma en la que camina o se desenvuelve no es para estar en un barrio de clase media baja y mucho menos en un local de Marti`s chicks. Y no crea que no lo he visto rondar los alrededores de mi casa en la noche como un violador.- clarificó su tono de voz para que pareciera firme pese a la re sequedad de su garganta. 

Bueno supongo que la subestime y me atrapo. “En realidad fueron los últimos dos meses pero no necesita saber”. Solo quería asegurarme que llegara a salvo, su vecindario no es muy seguro para volver a la noche y en bicicleta. Hay demasiados depravados que querrían poner sus manos en una mujer bonita como usted. No soy un santo pero nunca me atrevería a dañarla de esa forma. “Aunque haya tenido fantasías de ese tipo. Otra cosa que no necesita saber”. 

Sonriendo como el sociopata que es y en la forma en que lo dijo lo hace parecer que solo se asegura de intimidar a la competencia para tomarlo para sí. Créame que nunca he conocido a un tipo tan siniestro a veces no parece humano.- intento ver alguna reacción delatora a su comentario pero nada. 

Ju ju ju es increíble como la percepción que tiene de mi difiere de la que tienen el resto de las personas. Pero esa es otra de las razones porque la quiero conmigo. Tiene buenos instintos, es cierto que no soy inofensivo…. Pero uno no sobrevive y tiene éxito en las grandes ligas si no es un depredador. Piense en mí como uno que está dispuesto a protegerla, apoyarla y mimarla porque la veo como una igual en lugar como una presa. Necesito una compañera como tu, que no teme en decirme lo que piensa sin temor como siempre lo ha hecho. Eres tan dulce y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo. 

“Maldición tengo que hacer tiempo porque ni tengo idea a donde ir ¿por qué no me has llamado Mandy?” En el trabajo es mejor conservar la imagen profesional. Sobre todo si no resulta como sospecho que será. 

Parece que viene la comida. En la empresa lo mantendremos profesional, pero no pienso esconder nuestra relación y como mi novia espero mi almuerzo.- sonrió en forma inocente. 

Cumplió lo prometido de ir poco a poco sin embargo al dejarla en su edificio le robó un beso demasiado apasionado como si se la quisiera comer y la dejó temblando como becerro recién nacido. 

Es el muchacho que te trajo flores la otra vez.- su vecina hablo a sus espaldas. 

¿Es tu novio? Se lo ve muy joven para ti, le llevas 15 o 20 años ¿Es casado no? Porque solo así un hombre como él.

Es prematuro llamarlo novio pero en eso estamos y no es casado ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de un hombre como él? - irritada por el ataque frontal y despiadado, pero conocía a su vecina. 

Vamos, que está fuera de tu liga. Es joven, guapo como un modelo internacional y se nota que es rico. Querida no te ofendas pero eres tan común, tan marimacho…

“Vieja venenosa lo dices porque tus nietas modelos no se pescaron a nadie”. Bueno vecina como dicen los jóvenes de ahora, voy aprovechar el bug y me disfruto el tiempo que pueda a ese jovencito. Cuando le pase a usted no desaproveche la oportunidad que tener sexo con un cuerpo tan rico y firme la rejuvenece , se lo recomiendo. - le cerró la puerta en la cara. 

“Vieja chismosa una cosa es que me lo diga la tal Mamiko que parece modelo o actriz pero que me lo diga una vieja amargada y fea. Además si superas lo que es en realidad ya no te parecería tan buen candidato.”

Sintió la presión en la cama que la hundía varios centímetros en el colchón sintiéndose atrapada. Su cuerpo iba en vaivén fuera de su control ajustándose al ritmo de otro. El sueño y el placer le impedían razonar adecuadamente. Cuando terminó de despertarse del todo pudo identificar el gruñido lejano en su oído y su visión tapada por una espesa cabellera gris azulado que le hacía cosquillas en su costado. Se alarmó cuando sintió una descarga líquida derramarse en su interior que fue hacia el exterior por la acción de un cuerpo que se retira de su interior, causando que la humedad se filtrara entre sus muslos. 

Clarisa ¿te das cuenta de lo que me obligaste a hacer? Es tu culpa, si fueras una mujer tan recta como dices ser no estarías seduciendome adrede. Tu me obligaste por hacerte la difícil y por eso mereces ser castigada… te monto en pelo para que tengas a mis hijos. - comenzó a reír maniaticamente mientras su figura humana se distorsionaba en la de un chupacabras donde lo más destacable fueron sus ojos rojos. 

Clarisa comenzó a gritar cuando su vientre comenzó a abultarse siendo estirado desde el interior sintiendo como sus músculos y piel eran desgarrados, devorados por dentro. Del lío sangriento de sus propias vísceras emergieron unas criaturas negras de ojos rojos parecidos a criters que saltaban de su vientre abierto hacia su rostro, mientras aún tenía conciencia para sentir el dolor más intenso que había sentido en su vida. 

Despertó gritando intentando quitar de su rostro un extraterrestre Carnívoro que no existía. Esa noche durmió pésimo, porque la pesadilla se repetía con leves variantes y el mismo resultado. Hasta ayer todas sus pesadillas eran de unos ojos rojos que aparecían aleatoriamente y la perseguían. Al parecer el beso de ayer desbloqueó recuerdos en su mente de aquella noche de la fiesta y los mezclaba en forma extraña. 

Hace días Rafael se había comunicado con ella para su control, pero lo había pospuesto por su miedo a saber…. ¿Y si se había contagiado de algún virus desconocido o si tenía daños irreparables que la obligarían a llevar una bolsa de colonica? Ojalá solo quedara estéril, a sus 38 años nunca había tenido deseos de ser madre. Decidió que posponerlo solo la dañaba a ella. Así que tomo todo lo necesario y aprovechando que no dormiría decidió ir a la consulta de Rafael. 

Su móvil comenzó a parpadear y vio que la llamada era de Mandy. 

Hola Mandy como estás. 

Hola Clarisa, bien pero no te tengo buenas noticias te tienes que venir ya mismo, pedí permiso o mejor renunciá que tenes que hacerte cargo de tu abuela. 

No me digas que el tío Kevin la echo a la calle.- su mente saltó a la peor situación posible, sabía que su tío no era un buen hijo y mucho menos un buen hermano cuando hostigó a su padre que vendiera su parte en la firma familiar. Ahora con alzheimer su abuela era completamente vulnerable y seguramente consiguió que le firme el paso de sus acciones a su nombre. 

No nada de eso tu abuela esta bien en su casa. ¿Viste las noticias del avión desaparecido en el índico? La familia de tu tío iba allí de vacaciones por lo que la empresa está acéfala y tu abuela desamparada y no puedo hacerme cargo de mi abuela ciega y la tuya al mismo tiempo. 

Bueno creo que lo más pronto es mañana a última hora para dejar arreglado todo luego te llamo para avisar. 

Apúrate antes que la mujer que cuida a tu abuela se enteré que están entre los desaparecidos y deje de venir porque piense que nadie le pagará. Espero tu llamado besos. 

Clarisa puedes pasar. - Rafael se asomó desde la puerta del consultorio. 

Si tengo algo, sea lo que sea estoy preparada decime de una. - sus ojos se desvían al frasco en la repisa donde el que hubiera sido su bebé los miraba con esos ojos rojos inmóviles y sintió pena. Pensar que estuviera en su cuerpo de ese tamaño a pocas horas de ser concebido… luego el sueño de esta mañana vino a su mente. 

Está todo perfecto, ni tenes ningún positivo en ETS, ni virus alienígenas .....ni nada. Por suerte era un extraterrestre sano. Con respecto a la droga que te dieron es más complejo. En tu sistema ya no encontramos residuos ni en sangre ni en orina, algunos marcadores pero no los suficientes como para ser concluyentes. Había altos niveles de oxitocina en tu sistema pero nada más. Lo siento. 

No importa, de todas formas aunque las tuviéramos habría salido impune, es un tipo de mucho poder. 

Te doy oficialmente el alta, si llegas a sentir algo raro me llamas. 

Gracias Rafa, hay algo que quiero decirte… es posible que me vaya a San Antonio, mi tío y su familia están desaparecidos en el índico y tengo que volar para acompañar a mi abuela. 

Menos mal que no está consciente, sería un duro golpe perder así a su hijo y nietos. ¿Que vas hacer con el trabajo y el departamento? 

Cuando salga de acá lo dejo en la inmobiliaria y voy a presentar mi renuncia hoy, que es lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio… creo que el padre ya sospecha y quiere repetir el experimento. Anoche me pegó un buen susto. 

Tienes que irte ya mismo. Si llegaras a termino de un embarazo como ese no sabemos que podría pasarte. ¿La copia esta donde siempre? Le digo a Andrew que te ayude, está en su día libre. 

Gracias sería de mucha ayuda y está donde siempre. No quieres que le lleve algo a tus padres. 

No voy en un mes por mis vacaciones y de paso te llevo el resto de las cosas. Suerte y cuidate mucho. 

Clarisa llegó a tiempo a la estación más cercana de la empresa y de ahí tomo un taxi. Si el trafico iba bien llegaría a tiempo. Llegó 20 minutos tarde por un choque en el puente. Cuando iba hacia el elevador Teresa se la encontró y la abrazó aliviada.

Clarisa estás sana y salva, cuando me miraste de esa forma me arrepentí de entregarte a las manos del jefe. 

Si tuve suerte que no me hiciera nada. Por un momento pensé que me violaría y tiraría mi cadáver en el bosque más cercano. Me llevó a un restaurante carísimo y me presionó de una manera bastante psicópata para que sea su muñeca inflable. Escaló muy rápido de un jefe abusivo a un loco obsesivo. 

No puede ser...Mike me dijo que era bastante raro antes de conocerte y que tenía esa cosa con sus secretarias ¿Qué harás ahora, te vas a dejar?

Claro que no soy su empleada no su esclava y como tal voy hacer lo que debería haber hecho hace tiempo. Es un loco de cuidado por lo que desaparezco discretamente y dejo la renuncia por escrito. 

Y pensar que hasta hace poco fantaseaba con el CEO y el Gte. Gral. sabes que la tipa con la que se casó es bien rara. Hasta da miedo en la forma que te mira. 

Si hasta podríamos escribir una novela policial que se llame LINDOS Y TURBIOS. 

Cuando la escribas quiero ser la primera en leerla.

Espero que se abstenga de escribir una de sus historias involucrando a mi amada esposa en un trío.- las sorprendió la voz de Michaelis a sus espaldas con una mueca de sonrisa. Habían olvidado que el ascensor tenia doble entrada. 

He leído esa abominación literaria que ha creado y agradezca que no fue despedida. El CEO también lo sabe y si no fuera por su favoritismo por usted.- su sonrisa se volvió maligna. 

Bueno tenemos el posible móvil de la venganza..- Teresa bromeó. 

“Mierda será que quiere llevar a la realidad lo que escribí en el fanfic, no solo es loco sino también sádico”. 

Ciel la vio llegar desde su oficina y miró el reloj. Eran minutos tarde algo muy raro en ella hasta que recordó el accidente de esta mañana y que ahora venía en taxi. 

Buenos días jefe, aquí están los informes que pidió y el plano del nuevo desarrollo inmobiliario. 

Cuanta frialdad. No me extraña que a pesar de sus cualidades esté sola.- le lanzó una mirada condescendiente 

Habíamos quedado que lo mantendríamos profesional en la empresa. Además se de buena fuente que no le gustan las mujeres cargosas. 

Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a su estilo espartano de cariño. Ahora vaya a llevar estos que necesita revisar en sus respectivas áreas y la espero para el almuerzo. 

Espere antes que se retire le voy a asignar a Mamiko Michaelis para que la entrene. La idea es que pueda suplirla en el turno de la tarde para que tengamos más tiempo para nosotros. Seguramente la este esperando en su escritorio. 

“Ya metieron a la esposa del Gte. Gral… nepotismo de mierda”. Claro no será ningún inconveniente. Con permiso. 

Buenos días sra. Michaelis soy Clarisa Martínez y seré su guía en la empresa. Un gusto. 

Si ya se quién eres… la nueva hembra del conde. - lo dijo en forma demasiado casual. 

“Así que hembra…. Pobre Michaelis te casaste con la arpía que mereces”. Aquí solo soy su secretaria es importante que lo recuerde de aquí en adelante. No existe trato especial en esta empresa . Le recomiendo que se centre en la productividad en el trabajo si no quiere ser despedida. El CEO espera nada más que la excelencia.- cerró violentamente la carpeta haciendo que se sobresaltara por el ruido. 

“Parece que eres más de lo aparentas Clarisa Nyan”. 

El tiempo que pasó Clarisa con Mamiko le bastó para concluir que no le gustaba. La notaba falsa, con aires de superioridad y lo que más le molestaba era que parecía que el CEO se la había encajado para vigilarla. Bueno era la esposa de Sebastian Michaelis… solo la dejó tranquila cuando le recordó que tenía el almuerzo con el CEO pendiente. 

No haga eso los empleados van a interpretar que cierra las persianas porque quiere tener sexo en la oficina en lugar de un inofensivo almuerzo. 

Y que hay de malo en eso, a esta altura todos deben saber que estamos saliendo gracias a su amiga Teresa y a la propia Mamiko. 

Dará mal precedente.- le entregó el bento. 

Eso es lo que más me gusta de usted. - la atrapó por los antebrazos y la acercó para robarle un beso. 

Sintió los murmullos de los que todavía no se habían retirado para el almuerzo poniéndola muy incomoda. 

Y que opina de Mamiko cree que tiene potencial, puede decírmelo sinceramente.- comenzó a saborear un nuget de pollo. 

Ella es inteligente y aprende rápido pero su punto flojo es la negociación. Se pasa de sincera y con frecuencia es hiriente. 

Estamos de acuerdo, también note esa falla. Nos puede traer problemas así que no hará nada que involucre una negociación.- devoró bocado tras bocado. 

Jefe a la tarde la dejaré a cargo de su agenda. Tengo que volver al hospital por unos estudios por el alta definitiva. Con lo del accidente no alcanzaron a completarlos.- mintió para que no insistiera en llevarla a casa por la noche como el día anterior. Hoy seguramente insistiría con pasar a su apartamento. 

Puedo acompañarte será más rápido si te llevo. 

No puede, hoy tiene la reunión con el Sr. Duval a las 4pm y luego la despedida al conde Spencer con el Sr. Smith. Ya le hice traer el smoking para que no pierda tiempo volviendo a su casa. 

No hay ninguna posibilidad que vuelvas a tiempo para ser mi acompañante. - se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio cuando Clarisa comenzó a recoger el bento. 

No creo que llegue a tiempo depende de cuanta gente haya. 

Es una lástima. Pensaba hacerle el amor toda la noche. - la arrinconó contra el escritorio con los brazos a los lados para que no pueda escapar. 

Prometió ir despacio.

Y vamos despacio pero no es necesario ir tan lento. No cuando ya hemos tenido sexo en dos ocasiones antes. - la dio vuelta para besarla y obligarla a subir al escritorio mientras le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón y una mano se introducía dentro. 

Por favor suélteme, no podemos hacer este tipo de cosas aquí. Menos con cámaras de seguridad nos pueden ver. 

Eso lo hace más excitante no le parece… de todas formas es mi novia y tengo derecho a gozar de tiempo de calidad. Sería más practico que comience a usar falda. Va a ver que le va a encantar tener sexo en mi escritorio. - liberó su miembro y comenzó a rozar su vagina con la suficiente experticia para estimular su clítoris, causando que el cuerpo pierda resistencia por el orgasmo sobreviniente. 

Incrementó el ritmo del roce mientras liberaba su boca para permitirle respirar. Aprovechó su líquido preseminal para lubricarla mientras se introducía lentamente la cabeza y luego la totalidad para provocar mayor estimulo con cada estocada mientras incrementaba paulatinamente el ritmo. Alcanzó su propio orgasmo liberando parte de su semen dentro. Todavía goteando y erecto lo introdujo en su ano de forma suave a la vez que la lubricaba con su semen ya espeso. Luego de que ella alcanzara otro orgasmo el permaneció un rato esperando que su erección bajara del todo mientras su rostro a la altura del cuello de Clarisa sonreía de satisfacción buscando a tientas la mano de ella para entrelazarla con la suya. 

Le dije que le iba a encantar esto. Las cosas que me haces se sienten tan bien…. Eres suave y estrecha que me encantas. Eres la mejor de todas las que he tenido, nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti.- se incorporó saliendo de ella y ayudándola a bajar del escritorio. 

Cuando Clarisa terminó de alistarse el ya se encontraba en el escritorio revisando sus papeles como si nada hubiese pasado. 

Se apresuró a recoger los recipientes y carpetas que habían caído al piso y se retiró en silencio. Apenas podía creer lo que pasó. Ella no puso suficiente énfasis en su negativa. Pudo gritar y pedir auxilia aún a riesgo que se pusiera violento y la matara a golpes. No lo hizo. Simplemente quedó paralizada de miedo y la dejó incapaz de defenderse. 

Esta vez ni siquiera hubo alcohol o drogas de por medio que justificara esa extraña y repentina excitación. Al parecer ella era de ese tipo de mujeres que era fácilmente manipulada por un pedazo de carne que la hiciera sentir placer. Eso la asustó. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer o soportar solo para que se la folle de vez en cuando? 

Se retiró antes de hora luego de estar 10 minutos sentada en su escritorio cohibida ya que temía que alguien pudiera notar las manchas de semen sobre su ropa o su olor a sexo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel comienza a mostrar todos sus colores como un sociopata y Yandere. Espero que se alcance a entender bien la personalidad horrible de la que suele hablar Bard en el manga. También es muy mentiroso, promete una cosa y hace otra. 
> 
> Solo puedo decir pobre Sebastian. Mamiko es un gato gigante disfrazado de humano. Es canon que los gatos se aprovechan y hasta maltratan a Sebastian porque parecen no temerle (a diferencia de los perros que tanto desprecia). Sebastian debe ser algo masoquista y Mamiko se asegurará de mantenerlo bajo su mullida pata simplemente porque cada gato se cree el dios de su casa. 
> 
> Los olores derivados de la actividad sexual no son tan agradables, más aún si su sentido del olfato es muy agudo. Clarisa ha cursado por un embarazo que no llegó a término, sus hormonas todavía están ahí. 
> 
> Criters es otra gran película de terror ochentera y de las primeras que vi de niña (me encanta el cine de terror). Estuvo Alien, ET y no podían faltar ellos, los primeros monstruos que hablaban en español y montaban fiestas locas en una casa. 
> 
> Montar en pelo: es un término para relaciones sexuales sin protección para recibir toda venérea dando vuelta y un regalo con patas dentro de 9 meses. Prácticas peligrosas si los hay como jugar a la ruleta rusa. 
> 
> Nepotismo: designar a parientes en puestos importantes y vitales en una organización o Estado con el único atributo de compartir una relación familiar. Así ya no es el más capacitado sino el hijo de.... es una práctica corrupta que puede llegar paralizar el correcto funcionamiento y sino pregunten a cualquiera que viva en un país tercer mundista donde la realidad es como en Alicia en el país de las maravillas.


	10. Partida

Llegó a su casa y se apresuró a tomar las pastillas del día después que le quedaron y se tomo una larga ducha porque se sentía tan sucia. Comenzó a empacar sus cosas y colocar toda su ropa en las valijas. Sollozando al ver el desastre que había acabado convirtiéndose su vida… ahora dejando el apartamento en el que creció y fue feliz, todo por culpa de ese monstruo. 

Una hora más tarde llegó Andrew que le ayudó a terminar con el resto. Se lamentó no llevarse sus juguetes de la oficina. Mañana seguramente cuando encuentren su carta de renuncia ya no estaría en el estado. Andrew la convenció que llevaran casi todo y que fuera a pasar la noche con ellos ya que la llevarían al aeropuerto, por si alguien la llegara a descubrir antes de tiempo. 

Rafael llegó cansado a casa , con el accidente de esta mañana hizo mucho por tener las manos llenas con partos adelantados y perdidas de las que no sabían que estaban embarazadas. Lo que más hizo sus nervios fue la insistencia de Jonnson que había vuelto al ataque en sus delirios del FBI. Quería que le de el numero de Clarisa para convencerla de dar detalles y cualquier cosa estúpida e imprudente que se le ocurriera en sus ideas conspiranóicas que lo instaban a ser el campeón de la humanidad. Él más racional y con más temor que su colega evitó cualquier dato de contacto de Clarisa en la historia clínica una vez la asistieron en el aborto. Cuando abrió la puerta y vio que Clarisa adelantó sus planes supo que algo muy malo pasó y no pudo escapar a tiempo. 

¿Estas bien no te lastimo demasiado? 

Estoy bien no fue violento porque me quedé paralizada como una idiota que no atino a defenderse. 

No hiciste lo correcto, no sabemos lo que esa criatura podría llegar a hacerte. Puede ser mucho más fuerte que un hombre y tener todo un conjunto de habilidades aparte de imitar la figura humana. - Rafael suspiró. 

No solo eso, algunas luciérnagas emiten fuertes feromonas sexuales para atraer a sus presas. Quizás esta criatura tenga la misma habilidad.- agregó Andrew.

Por suerte los métodos humanos parecen funcionar en cuanto anticonceptivos. Hoy me tomo el vuelo a Houston para evitar que puedan localizarlos a ustedes como colaboradores...... Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí chicos. 

Clarisa abordó el vuelo hacia el aeropuerto George Bush en Houston Texas. Decidió que compraría un boleto de bus para despistar a Florida y Mandy la buscaría para ir en auto a San Antonio. De esa forma evitaría ser rastreada. “Dios mio estoy paranoica, suerte que Houston es enorme y no tan cerca de San Antonio”. 

Sebastian y Mamiko llegaron a la oficina y se extrañaron de no verla en su puesto. Tomó la agenda para saber si estaba en alguna de las dependencias. No encontró nada fuera de lugar ni que justificara su ausencia. Ciel llegó luego del mediodía y se extraño de ver a Mamiko revolver las cosas de Clarisa y fue algo que le molestó. 

¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?

Busco una pista de donde pueda estar tu adorada hembra. Hoy no vino no contesta teléfonos no tiene actividad en redes sociales y creo que te dejó una carta de despedida. Lo siento daimyou creo que te hicieron ghosting Nyan- era muy gracioso ver como una simple humana se la hubiera jugado. 

Ciel leyó la carta que lo puso furioso dando media vuelta para salir donde había venido. Fue a toda marcha al departamento de Clarisa solo para encontrar el cartel de la inmobiliaria. Ellos tenían los mismos números de contacto que él. 

“Por razones personales…. Maldita mujer eso me lo vas a tener que decir en la cara y después te obligaré a despedirte como corresponde”. 

De pésimo humor pidió en RR.HH el nombre y número del médico que la atendió, era obvio que podía haber un reporte por asalto o no habría reaccionado como lo hizo. Sabía que la había drogado y posiblemente se tomó esos 3 días para esconderse de él hasta que se sintió lista para enfrentarlo. 

“El hospital está cerca que conveniente, creo que le haré una consulta Dr. Lewis.”

Con una sonrisa y una batida de pestañas bastó para que la recepcionista ni preguntara quién era, indicándole el consultorio del Dr. Rafael Lewis. Con una bata robada entró al consultorio y comenzó a revisar el legajo de Clarisa. Le llamó la atención que hubieran dos historias clínicas. Una de la apendicitis y la real de sus controles, el reporte de agresión sexual y un aborto espontaneo. Tuvo que leerlo dos veces para estar seguro que no era una alucinación. El golpe en la puerta lo sobresalto. 

Rafael tenemos que convencer a esa mujer Clarisa Martínez que diga lo que sabe. Es tu paciente ayudame… ¿Quién es usted?. - se sorprendió ver a un médico tan joven y extremadamente atractivo sentado en el escritorio de Rafael. 

¿Por casualidad es el Dr. Jonnson? Buenas tardes soy el Dr. Patterson, mi amigo el Dr. Lewis me solicitó una interconsulta. Es muy interesante todo lo que tengo aquí y me encantaría escuchar sus impresiones al respecto. - Le tendió la mano mientras lo miró con sus ojos normales y una sonrisa encantadora. 

El cirujano cayó bajo su hechizo volviéndose muy cooperativo, mientras soltaba su diatriba de alienígenas que venían a invadirnos y aseguraba tener la prueba irrefutable. De los estantes bajó un frasco de vidrio y lo colocó en el centro del escritorio. 

“Supongo que pasamos de moda y ahora los marcianos son los culpables de todo.” Colocó los ojos en blanco hasta que reparó en la cosa más fea que había visto, sacado de una película de terror. 

Llegó con un principio de aborto y esta cosa salió con placenta y todo debido a que la madre recibió el día anterior un protocolo que se les da a todas las víctimas de violación. En ese momento estaba anestesiada así que no dijo quien era el padre. Pero en la historia clínica se constató desgarro del himen y lesiones compatibles con un abuso sexual por supresión química, aunque ya no encontramos drogas en el sistema. Bueno eso no importa lo relevante es que esa cosa es increíble mire su tamaño a las pocas horas de ser concebido. Tengo que convencer que me diga quién es el padre. 

¿Y porque piensa que ella es tan renuente a dar la información?

Ella dijo que era alguien muy bien conectado y poderoso. Si es así tiene miedo y no la culpo pero hay que sobreponerse para poder defender a la humanidad de una futura invasión. Mire ese espinazo es de hueso puro y muy afilado. En las pruebas que hicieron aparece ADN humano y ARN por lo que debe ser algo como un virus. Así que el padre alguna vez fue humano….. supongo que esas púas en el lomo están para abrirse paso desde adentro de la madre/huésped. Como las avispas que insertan sus huevos dentro de una araña y la devoran desde adentro. 

Ciel sintió unas nauseas repentinas que apenas pudo controlar ¿la mujer, lo vio…. Ella sabe de esto? 

Claro que si, teníamos que hacerle estudios para evaluar riesgo de contagio de enfermedades y daños internos y un largo Etc. Luego el Dr. Lewis fue otro cobarde que se negó a averiguar algo más allá de lo que aquí escrito. Lo único que hizo fue darles las muestras a nuestro patologo el Dr. Collins del que me entregó hoy los resultados hace una hora ¿le gustaría verlo?

“Tiene sentido que me evadiera todo este tiempo y por que se negaba a tener relaciones…. Ella puede concebir ¿dijo que recibió el protocolo completo? Ayer tuvimos relaciones….” ¿Está seguro que recibió el protocolo completo?

Si recibió los retro virales y una toma del anticonceptivo de emergencia. 

“Seguramente ella los habrá tomado así que solo tengo que rastrear ingresos en los hospitales. Seguramente otra de estas cosas horribles debe estar creciéndole dentro.” - miró fijamente al que hubiera sido su primogénito sin ninguna clase de amor paternal golpeando a través del cristal como si fuera un pez. En el 3º golpe sintió un pequeño pinchazo de estática con un pequeño mareo y las nauseas volvían. 

¿Dr. Patterson se encuentra bien? 

Eh….. si perdón por distraerme, vamos. 

Tomó el frasco y lo colocó en el estante detrás de unos libros fuera de la vista, tomó los legajos y se los llevó consigo antes de cerrar la puerta. 

Mire aquí ¿no es fascinante? El porcentaje del padre tiene ADN compatible con un hombre caucásico (59%) y este porcentaje de 41% fue remplazado por ARN perteneciente a una especie de virus…. Se me ocurrió la teoría de que este virus sea similar a la gripe que modifica nuestro comportamiento haciéndonos más sociales para posibilitar la dispersión. Y si este virus extraterrestre actúa igual modificando la conducta del macho huésped impulsándolo a reproducirse con la mayor cantidad de hembras posibles. Esta operación solo puede hacerse si es un experimento del gobierno.

Ja ja ja tontería sobre idiotez. Si el gobierno está de por medio, para que busca respuestas si es peligroso. Le voy a decir un secreto …… el papá soy yo. - Jonnson se arrinconó contra la pared cuando la voz distorsionada del Dr. Patterson le advirtió que tenía al frente unos ojos rojos luminiscentes. que no podían ser de algo nacido en este planeta acompañado de una boca repleta de colmillos que se llevaron su alma y la mitad de la cara. 

Ciel terminó de cargar el cadáver en el baúl del auto. Dedico unos segundos a mirar por la ventana donde le pareció que la criatura del frasco le devolvía la mirada. Sacudió su cabeza descartando la idea y atribuyéndolo a un estúpido sentimentalismo y subió al auto para perderse en la oscuridad. 

En la oficina de Rafael el residente del frasco movió sus ojos en distintas direcciones examinando su entorno. Movió sus diminutas manos probandolas y sus zarcillos se extendieron del frasco hacia los lados y la tapa…. Como un pulpo desenroscó la tapa y emergió del frasco y reptando por la pared para introducirse en la superficie del espejo como si fuera una puerta. 

Clarisa no te esperaba tan pronto pero no sabes lo que me alivia que llegaras antes con mi abuela y la tuya la casa fue un caos. Anoche pasé un susto bárbaro cuando las dos escaparon a mitad de la noche… adivina donde estaban. - Mandy conducía la camioneta por la carretera llevando a su bebé de 6 meses en el asiento trasero. 

Si ellas quisieron revivir sus aventuras juveniles o se colaron al concierto de los Rolling o estaban en el bar de motoqueros ese. 

Te odio porque siempre aciertas. Estaban en un concurso de shots de tequilas y gracias a que mi vecino Charlie vio que era mi abuela. Las trajeron a la 3am montadas en las choperas luego de festejar porque tu abuela ganó el concurso. 

Bueno no me extraña es mi abuela…. Supongo que ya instalada acá espero que me contagie todo el salvajismo de una octogenaria Rollinga. Habría sido peor que la policía las hubiera cachado atrapadas en el alambrado perimetral y hoy serían titulares en los diarios locales. 

Mandy detuvo la camioneta en la banquina porque no podía reír y conducir al mismo tiempo. 

Y dime que pasó con el papito caliente.

Bueno esa es una historia extraña. El santa caliente volvió de Japón casado con una yandere. Pero la desgraciada es tan bonita que parece modelo internacional. 

Entonces el papito te utilizó para desahogarse de puro despecho nomás. 

Obvio. Pero su nivel de locura no se queda atrás… pensé que sería incomodo pero no esperaba que el tipo fuera tan siniestro… más que mi jefe se creía mi dueño. Creo que el Santa se cansó de tanta posesividad. Sabes que no tengo pasta de mascota sexual de nadie. 

Si es así menos mal que zafaste. Los tipos así son golpeadores y asesinos en potencia, me da escalofríos de solo pensarlo. 

Ahora tendré las manos muy ocupadas con lo de la abuela y el negocio. Suerte que lo hicieron por el sistema de franquicias o seria inmanejable como las sucursales de Funtom Co. No espero que esté tan organizado. 

Intenta irte desocupando que el mes que viene porque tenemos nuestra propia comicon en San Antonio. Voy con mis cosplay de Wonder Woman.- sonrió orgullosa por su parecido a la actriz Galgadot. 

Mandy tu si que no cambias… yo no tengo tiempo de preparar nada así que iré como guide girl de Goblin Slayer.- miró su cabello castaño caramelo al que debería recortarle las puntas.

¿Que harás con tu apartamento, viajaras cuando ya tengas al comprador? 

No he dejado un poder. En lo posible jamás volveré a pisar New York. Que lo depositen en mi cuenta de paypal ; además estaré tapada de trabajo con lo de Marti`s chicks y lo del juzgado para que me designen curadora de la abuela. 

Mandy encontró extraña esa frase…. Jamás volvería a New York. Había algo más que Clarisa no le estaba contando y seguramente tenía que ver con su jefe.

Que loco todo no. pensar que el tío Kevin hostigo tanto a tu padre para que le vendiera por nada su parte de la empresa, solo para terminar todos muertos bajo el mar y terminara volviendo todo a tu abuela y finalmente a ti. 

Si supongo que el pobre tiburón que se los comió ahora debe tener una indigestión severa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo faltaba él: Venom en la referencia que aparte de ser un moco galático es una especie de virus. y si las hipótesis de nuestro doctor conspiranóico suelen ser muy creativas pero lo peor de todo posibles. 
> 
> Ghosting: es cuando tu interés amoroso se evapora cual fantasma sin dar explicaciones como si nunca hubiera existido en tu vida. En los casos más educados te dejan por mensaje de texto o a la forma antigua: por carta.


	11. Paso Atrás

Rafael volvió con toda la conmoción de la desaparición de Jonnson. Oficialmente parecía un caso de desaparición voluntaria ya que no se encontró ninguno de sus archivos y cancelo todas sus cuentas personales. Cuando entró a su consultorio no encontró los archivos de Clarisa ni a su bebé ya que el frasco estaba vacío. - “Será que por andar moviendo el avispero lo limpiaron… parece algo demasiado prolijo para ser algo voluntario a menos que haya estado huyendo de alguien.”

Rafa te enteraste.- Andrew entró de improviso. 

Si y se llevó la historia clínica de Clarisa y al bebé.- señalo el frasco vacío. 

Bueno nunca fue muy cuerdo que digamos, esto es demasiado para cualquiera y me admiro que Clarisa es extremadamente estable mentalmente. 

Si ella es muy fuerte. Me mandó un mensaje y está instala en San Antonio, el próximo mes me llego a visitar a mis padres te parece una escapada, la necesitamos. 

Tengo unos días libres que puedo pedir y de paso voy a un partido de los Spurs para ver los cuartos de finales de la liga. 

Joven amo en ninguno de los hospitales de país hubo ingresos con una Clari…. ¿qué le paso?.- ocultó muy mal su risa. 

No lo se, solo desperté así y no recuerdo haber hecho nada tan desgastante. Hasta si me comí el alma de un médico. 

Este es un gran inconveniente porque como está no va a poder tener ninguna junta, no me queda otra que representarlo por el momento. Que nostalgia, volvió a ser ese niño de 13 años con parche. 

Diablos me tomó 35 años dominar el crecimiento de mi cuerpo y regenerar mi ojo para que la marca del contrato permanezca invisible. No puedo presentarme ante ella con esta apariencia. 

No puede presentarse ante nadie como está. Ni siquiera sabemos todavía donde fue. Hay 10 Clarisas Martínez que viajaron en avión y otras 25 en bus. No será tan fácil con esa maldita telenovela de moda. 

¡kyaaa que niño tan kawaii! Eh tu ¿no eres el daimyou?…. Que te chupó tanta energía para dejarte así de chiquito. Nyan- Mamiko sostenía su rostro con interés. 

Nada yo solo fui al hospital a buscar pistas y…. no puede ser posible, se supone que esa cosa estaba muerta. 

¿Joven amo qué tocó? - según su experiencia podría haber tocado algún tipo de sello pero no estaban en territorio indígena. 

Descubrí que Clarisa no tuvo apendicitis sino un aborto, al parecer no soy tan estéril como pensaba. Cuando la encuentre no debo embarazarla si no quiero que muera, mi hijo la atravesará como un alíen. Esa cosa era horrenda y de solo verlo sentí nauseas, a solo horas de la concepción era enorme. 

Yo nunca supe de un embarazo Youkai que matara a la madre antes del nacimiento a menos que ya fuera débil que su Clarisa no es. Aunque tampoco de algo que sobreviviera fuera del útero de la madre… ¿Daimyou que eres? Das repeluz- se alejó de el con asco imaginándose al alien de la película que salía del estómago del huésped. 

No puedo creer que de todas las criaturas , me lo diga un gato antropomórfico gigante.- la miró con desprecio.

Nah solo tienes que comer y recuperarás tus fuerzas necesarias para volver a su tamaño. 

Joven amo procure ser discreto, ahora la policía parece ser más eficiente, iré a ocuparme de su bebé luego del almuerzo para que no cause problemas. 

Yo te acompaño si esa cría robó toda esa energía es más fuerte que tu. A pesar de todo sigo siendo una miko, si no podemos destruirlo al menos podemos sellarlo Nyan. 

La muchacha del servicio de limpieza entró en el consultorio de Rafael aprovechando que estaba de cirugía. Se detuvo frente al espejo porque por un momento le pareció haber visto una sombra. Sintió la temperatura bajar varios grados como para condesar su aliento. Vio del espejo la figura fantasmal de un niño pequeño y de repente cambiar a una criatura impía. Asustada le dio la espalda cubriéndose con las manos la cabeza. Sintió su espalda pesada como si llevara una mochila de 10 kg. Su postura cambió y se retiró ida del trabajo sin completar su tarea para no volver nunca más. 

Dos horas después Mamiko y Sebastian se colaron en la oficina, sintiendo una energía extraña y potente en el espejo. Mamiko comenzó el ritual de sellado Sebastian lo llevó lejos para destruirlo y evitar que pase a esta dimensión. 

Parece que llegamos a tiempo, vaya a saber que desastre hubiera ocasionado… es más potente que el joven amo. 

Me parece extraño que haya sido tan fácil, lo normal es que ataque y no se si esa cosa hiberna. Sea lo que sea es mejor que no cruce a este lado jamás. ¿Qué es exactamente tu amo? Nunca vi algo como él y encima puede criar hijos más potentes. Nyan. 

Originalmente era un niño humano por lo que su forma actual es su verdadera forma. En el pasado nos involucramos con otro noble que tenía a cinco demonios contratados. Muy tarde nos dimos cuenta que la más poderosa Leviatán planeaba amalgamar a todos esos demonios usando el alma de su contratista para fabricar un demonio artificial. 

Así que Leviatán quería morir...solo que los grandes no mueren del todo hasta que otro más grande los devore. Bueno con la energía de esa Senka es lógico que puedan crear una nueva raza de demonios potentes. Qué aterrador Nyan. 

No te preocupes preciosa tu devoto esposo te protegerá. Que sería de este infierno de esposo si no pudiera con esa tarea tan sencilla.- besó una de las orejas que se asomaban por le espeso cabello. 

Luego de 2 meses de búsqueda se declaró muertos a todas las víctimas del vuelo del avión 4520 y finaliza la misma. 

Clarisa se apresuró a cambiar el canal de noticias porque no quería que su abuela en alguno de sus ratos de lucidez se enterara de esa forma. En el mes y medio que estuvo junto a su abuela está había mejorado notablemente. No conforme pidió una interconsulta con otro medico que cambió el diagnóstico y la medicación. Paso de ser un mueble a tener más autonomía. Como el episodio cuando Mandy olvidó de darle sus pastillas y se escapó con su hermana al bar. Sin embargo le advirtieron que no habría 100% de recuperación que tenía un pequeño coagulo alojado en el cerebro. 

El Dr. Paul en reserva sospechaba que el mal diagnóstico no obedecía a una simple equivocación y había algo más detrás de la creación de síntomas.

Desde hace dos semanas atrás la casa del lado venía en proceso de remodelación, pero hoy sábado vino un camión con muebles costosos, junto con los nuevos vecinos en su camioneta cara. 

Con un chiflido Rafael expresó su asombro. - aquí si que hay lana, pero de todos los lugares por qué vinieron a vivir a este barrio. Ni a el ni a ella los ubico que hayan vivido de niños. Por el acento son de Boston o New Jersey. 

Son una familia demasiado peculiar, ella es muy mayor como para ser la madre de ese niño tan bonito y el tipo es mucho más joven que ella si podría pero no se parecen en nada.- Clarisa miraba entrecerrando los ojos intentando ver algo. 

¿Una mujer pantera que le da el hijo que no puede ya concebir a su joven marido?

Llámame desconfiada pero me da muy mal presentimiento…. Mira la forma en como ese tipo cargosea a ese pobre niño. Los hombres difícilmente se hacen cargo del hijo de otro si hasta abusan de los propios. 

Jo jo y este fue otro episodio de la retorcida mente de Clarisa.- Andrew se unió a los fisgones. 

Como sea espero que me equivoque y sean una familia agradable. Voy a tener que hornear ese pastel de bienvenida antes de ir a la comicon. 

A eso de las 4 am le pareció un buen momento para presentarse a sus nuevos vecinos. Rafael picado por la curiosidad la acompaño. Una mujer de 56 años por su rostro pero unos 35 por su cuerpo les abrió la puerta. 

Buenas tardes le doy la bienvenida al barrio como nuevos vecinos, espero que nos llevemos bien, soy Clarisa y el es Rafael.- sonrió incomoda por la cara de pocos amigos de la mujer. 

Oh gracias por el recibimiento, mi nombre es Mary Janne aunque pueden decirme Mary J . - sonrió cuando su vista se desplazó hacia el medico rubio de ojos azules. 

¿Eso es pastel de chocolate?- un niño de 13 años apareció por detrás de la mujer. 

Oh disculpen este es mi hijo Stern, es loco por los dulces. Vamos no seas grosero y saluda a los vecinos Clarisa y Rafael.- la mujer estiró las mejillas de su hijo mientras hacia su coqueto despliegue a Rafael. 

Clarisa quedó congelada cuando vio al niño, una versión más joven de Ciel Phantomhive, sus mismos ojos azules y su pelo gris azulado. La única diferencia era la mirada inocente del niño. 

“No seas ridícula, cuando tuvo esa edad seguro el conde tenía esa mirada…. No eso no, ni siquiera es humano. Vamos no seas mensa y dale la mano al niño”. 

Un gusto Stern y espero que te guste el pastel. 

Oh gracias Sra. Clarisa, el de chocolate es mi preferido. 

Su sonrisa pura e inocente hizo que brotara en ella un sentimiento cálido que se hizo más intenso cuando se tomaron de las manos, impulsando en ella sentimiento protectores que solo reservaba para sus allegados. No sabía porque pero presentía que se llevarían muy bien. 

Todo para ti solo no jovencito. Un gusto me llamo Richard, soy el esposo de este encanto.- dijo besando a su esposa. 

Este hombre le transmitía tanta mala vibra como la mujer, le calculaba unos 45 años y al parecer tenia el mismo gusto que su esposa ya que se comía a Rafael con la mirada. 

Clarisa alzó una ceja sardónica hasta que vio al niño Stern que la miraba fijamente en forma críptica. Esbozó una sonrisa tonta y con las manos un gesto de perdón en forma sutil que hizo que Stern le devolviera una sonrisa cómplice y radiante. Pronto llegaron más y más vecinos que parecían haber estado vigilando quien iba a dar el primer peso para las presentaciones. 

Cuando todo terminó Richard contó 5 pasteles, 2 bandejas de bocadillos salados y 3 plantas. Estaba a punto de hundir el cuchillo en el pastel que trajo Clarisa cuando desapareció de su campo de visión. 

Stern no puedes comértelo tu solo. Ven y devuelve eso.- intentaba imponer autoridad a un adolescente que sostenía el gran pastel con una mano y una mirada desafiante.

Lo siento por ti pero yo me quedo con este, puedes tener los otros, no me interesan. Por cierto te conseguí un trabajo en la tienda departamental, más te vale que no lo pierdas si sabes lo que te conviene…. No estaré dejando que ese viejo gordo me toque nunca más. 

Esta bien juro que lo haré bien esta vez y aprecio que no tengas intenciones de irte pronto, me gusta esta ciudad. Y esta casa es el verdadero sueño americano. - se sentó en el sofá tomando una porción de una tarta de manzana. 

Lo que más me preocupa es que perderé pronto mi figura con todos estos carbohidratos. Encima esa gente nos comprometió mañana para una barbacoa. Yo no quería involucrarme demasiado. 

Cállate Mary j harás lo que te digo, mañana estaremos en la casa del lado con esa gran sonrisa que te hice y seremos una familia feliz y normal. Nada de danza de los 5 dedos ni comportamiento vulgar , aunque no lo parezcan los Martínez son gente rica y educada y quiero entablar una relación muy cercana con la Sra. Clarisa. 

Stern no entiendo que le ves a esa mujer, no pretenderás incluirla en la familia. Pensé que era especial. - acarició su pierna por debajo de sus pantalones cortos. 

No estés celosa que no se meterá en mi cama en le medio de la noche como lo haces tu. Solo ajustaremos cuentas viejas y no necesitas saber más. Si lo haces bien te premiaré y tendrás la boutique que siempre has querido ¿no soy generoso? Les doy la vida que siempre han soñado tener y a cambio me dan una cobertura.- se llevó un buen trozo de pastel que le hizo tener un orgasmo culinario. 

Richard intentó robar una porción recibiendo un pellizco en la mano y una mirada roja. 

Mary J como buena mascota que era, hizo el mejor truco que se sabía para aplacar el temperamento de su amo adolescente, bajando la cremallera con los dientes y sacando de sus boxers su pene flácido. Rápidamente comenzó a adquirir firmeza por el hábil bombeo de la mano mientras su lengua se enrollaba en los testículos lampiños. Stern seguía concentrado más en el pastel, ya iba por su segunda rodaja. 

Mary J compitiendo por su atención llevó su lengua por la linea entremedio de sus testículo y subió por el tallo , le dio un beso francés al glande y continuó subiendo hasta llegar a su ombligo. 

Richard se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas de la sala no vaya a ser que algún vecino fisgón los reporte con la policía. Cuando volvió el ya tenía el cierre abierto, dándose atención manual, ante la escena candente entre Mary J y Stern subiendo y bajando su cabeza mientras se embarraba los senos DD ya expuestos con el presemen del joven amo de 13 años. El muchacho le devolvía una mirada condescendiente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera un perro. Comenzó a usar sus senos para satisfacer a su amo ahora que el pastel había quedado en un segundo plano, su objetivo es sacar gemidos de esa boquita rosada. 

Richard ya decidido a tener algo de acción bajó las calzas de Mary J y la penetró analmente lo que hizo que tragara completamente la longitud de Stern que golpeó su garganta. 

Es así como te gusta perra, que te follen duro.- Stern la agarró de su nuca para impedir que se apartará cuando empezó a eyacular. Cuando se aseguró que hubiese tragado la mayor parte la soltó indicando que se diera la vuelta. 

Mary J intuyendo las intenciones de su amo se arrodilló en el cómodo sofá y se penetró a si misma comenzando a cabalgar cuando Richard coloco su pene goteando en su boca. 

El joven amo se relajó con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo y con gemidos tenues observando la espalda de Mary J rejuvenecer con la piel más tersa. Cuando se cansaron ambos esclavos comenzaron a disputarse la polla de su amo en una guerra de lenguas deseosas por lamer hasta la última gota. El adolescente adormilado despertó de golpe cuando sintió su entrada siendo presionada por Richard que había separado y aprisionado sus piernas lampiñas y musculosas. 

¡Imbécil! A mi no me folla nadie, soy yo el que se folla a todos.- con un simple empujón mandó a volar a Richard hacia la pared opuesta. 

Estaré en mi habitación para terminar mi pastel y no quiero ningún ruido que me moleste.- se vistió y subió a su habitación. 

Era el último trozo de pastel cuando vio salir a Clarisa, Rafael y otra gente que no conocía disfrazados. Partieron caminando por la calle ante la sorpresa de la gente que pasaba y los autos tocando bocinas. Stern agarró su chaqueta de demin y salió saltando por la ventana. 

Cuando llegó al centro de convenciones entendió porque todo el mundo estaba envuelto en la misma parafernalia. Más allá de unos cuantos videojuegos y algún que otro cómic, no sabía nada más. Entre los stands vio al grupo de Clarisa comprar mercadería literalmente enloqueciendo ante unas figuras de unas lagartijas gigantes. 

“Oh dios mio es una friki de atar, no se si podre lidiar con esto”. 

Stern ¿Te sientes bien? Si quieres de acompaño a tomar aire afuera.- Clarisa lo vio con una mano apoyada en la pared y la otra cubriendo su cara. 

Instintivamente comenzó a masajear su espalda para reconfortarlo. Cuando Stern la miró Clarisa se dio cuenta lo que había hecho. Con una disculpa se alejó dándole espacio alegando que no quería insultarlo tratándolo como un niño pequeño.

Stern estaba un poco desconcertado, nadie nunca se había molestado en preguntar como estaba ni mucho menos preocuparse por su bienestar. Se arrepintió de haberle dado una mirada severa, pues ahora se encontraba anhelando esa caricia reconfortante. 

Clarisa lo invitó a unirse ya que era más seguro si todos volvían juntos. Le compró un helado de crema y chocolate para desagraviarlo. Se encontró disfrutando de un momento relajado, riendo con las payasadas de Clarisa y sus amigos. Sin necesidad de andar digitando cada movimiento y dejándose llevar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mujer Pantera: es otro chiste recurrente y nombre para asalta cunas, vieja verde etc. Clarisa se refirió a sí misma mujer pantera de noche.... acá tenemos a una autentica mujer pantera en su nueva vecina Mary J. 
> 
> Clarisa y Rafael son los típicos vecinos chusmas que se fijan cuando alguien nuevo viene. Clarisa es muy mal pensada pero dicen que precavido se vale por dos. 
> 
> Mal diagnóstico: es algo que es más frecuente de lo que uno puede creer si hay dinero de por medio como en este caso. Las drogas neurológicas y Psiquiátricas son sumamente peligrosas y combinadas crean una serie de síntomas inespecíficos compatibles con enfermedades neurodegenerativas. En especial si el cerebro es uno sano. Lamentablemente la mala práxis en esta área es difícil de probar y cualquier médico serio se abstendrá de emitir un juicio sobre otro colega. Afortunadamente uno es libre de consultar con otro profesional hasta quedar satisfecho. 
> 
> Drenaje de Energía: Si Ciel se quedó así de chiquito porque su retoño lo drenó de energía hasta dejarlo en cero. Hanekawa de Monogatari series tenía este poder como la propia Shinobu. Es decir que tenemos al tercer integrante en escena de la triada Oscura en escena. Su personalidad será parecida a la del verdadero Ciel con algo de Alois y una pizca de Sebastian y su narcisismo importante.


	12. Nuevo comienzo

Las noticias de la mañana habían comenzado deprimente con la ola de muertes inexplicables a lo largo de la costa este. Hubo algunas que la repentina ola de calor pero otras…. Se dice que las victimas aparecieron torturadas y un círculo de cicatrices en la espalda. Apagó el televisor y prendió la radio para limpiar al ritmo de la música latina para comenzar los preparativos de la barbacoa.

Las galletas de manteca ya se encontraban enfriándose en la isla junto a los savarines. Rafael terminó de cortar las verduras por si había algún vegano. Una buena ración de pechugas de pollo cubeteadas se encontraban marinándose para ser empanzadas según la receta familiar de Marti`s Chicks. Clarisa dio una vuelta en redondo cuando los últimos pitidos de la alarma para inspeccionar si el Chop Suei estaba listo. Las salchichas en forma de pulpo estarían de dos minutos más. 

Los vecinos del frente dueños de un frigorífico trajeron las hamburguesas y chuletas de Cerdo que se encontraban cociéndose en la parrilla vigiladas por Andrew (que estaba eligiendo las mejores para si). Los Stuart traían la cerveza para abastecer las gargantas sedientas y los padres de Mandy que vivían en la casa del frente se ocupaban de los dulces que ya estaban dispuestos en las mesas del patio. Era una comunidad tranquila donde todos los vecinos se conocían y donde encontraban siempre una excusa para festejar (incluso los divorcios como le ocurrió a Mandy). 

Stern tenía visual desde su habitación a la cocina y el patio. Vio a Clarisa improvisar pasos de merengue con Rafael y algún que otro pariente. Una sensación incomoda y mezquina lo impulsaba a hacer algo violento y querer sentirse incluido al mismo tiempo. Hoy sería otro día caluroso, se vería obligado a vestirse con colores claros. Optó por un conjunto náutico de fondo blanco con ribetes azules y rojos. Acompaño el conjunto con mocasines azul marino de tela. 

“Te ves adorable y encantador…. Perfecto para la mejor primera impresión, si que eres caliente”. - dio media vuelta mirándose al espejo para ver como la bermuda le realzaba su culo redondo. 

Bajó y lavó la bandeja que devolvería. Vio a Richard durmiendo tendido en el piso abrazado con una botella de cerveza mientras que Mary J se encontraba desnuda boca abajo en el sofá durmiendo la mona. Se preguntó si despertarlos y ordenarles alistarse a los adultos irresponsables. 

“Supongo que tengo permiso por hoy a ser algo infantil y tener a Clarisa toda para mi”.- una sonrisa maligna de solo imaginar a sus “padres” abochornados por llegar tarde y el comentario de sus vecinos. 

Clarisa atendió al segundo timbrazo para encontrarse con el hijo de sus nuevos vecinos con su sonrisa radiante y su bandeja de torta limpia. Sonrió por inercia de ese sentimiento cálido en el pecho. Cada vez que veía a este niño tenía ese emoción mucho mayor e intensa que cuando tenía que cuidar de un cachorrito. Fuera de su carácter habitual acompaño la bienvenida con un beso en la mejilla y una caricia en la cabeza alisando un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja.

El recibimiento lo dejó confundido lo suficiente como para seguirla por toda la casa con las mejillas ruborizadas y una sonrisa discreta. En la cocina Mandy ayudaba a vigilar el pollo.

¿Y este jovencito tan apuesto es el nuevo vecino? 

Soy Stern Murphy, un gusto conocerlos a todos. Vine antes para ayudar. Mis padres vendrán luego que resuelvan un asunto. 

El gusto es mio, soy Mandy Martínez la prima de tu vecina y seguramente seré tu consultora escolar. 

Los ojos de Stern no pudieron evitar dirigirse a las curvas de la psicopedagoga. - “Parece que las mujeres Martínez son atractivas”. Espero recibir su ayuda pronto… en la nueva escuela. - volvió a recorrerla toda.

Te voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda, menos en las cosas sexys que estas pensando, puedo parecer una modelo pero aunque no lo parezca soy una mamá ejemplar.- le guiño el ojo causando que intensificara el rubor de sus mejillas.

Stern se aprovecho de su posición privilegiada para degustar anticipadamente los bocadillos hasta que empezaron a llegar los invitados y fue desalojado de la cocina.

Un grupo de niños de 8 a 15 años coparon los columpios, el trepador y el tobogán. Los mayores se sentaron al borde de la piscina y meter las piernas para encontrar algo de alivio al tórrido calor. 

¿En que grado estás? - preguntó una pelirroja pecosa que se presento como Ema Stuart. 

Estoy en 2ª año de secundaria y tú. Contestó sin apartar la atención de su segundo plato de Chopp Suei. 

Entonces es probable que estemos en la misma clase. En que club estabas en la escuela anterior. 

En el club de judo y tu.- la miro con sus enormes ojos azules y sorbió el ultimo fideo de manera muy sensual. 

Estoy en el club de porristas.- con la voz entrecortada sintió como se le mojaban las bragas. 

Deberías probarlo está muy bueno. Las verduras son buenas pero todavía estas creciendo, necesitas más proteínas. - lamió sus labios para limpiar la salsa consciente de que la mirada de Ema estaba fija en su boca. 

Cuando quieras un recorrida por la escuela ahí también hay club de judo si quieres cuando tengan competencia, yo y las chicas podemos animarlos.- se pegó aun más e inclinándose lo suficiente para que vea dentro de su escote. 

“El burro delante, pero al menos la vista es buena”. Espero que club de Football no nos odie por quitarle su motivación. 

El club de animadoras estamos para apoyar a todos los deportistas de la escuela, somos el semillero de deportistas del estado. Así que como vicecapitana te garantizo nuestro apoyo.- se acercó aun más apoyando sus pechos contra el brazo desnudo de Stern. 

Stern, espero que te comportes como un caballero con nuestra vecinita. - Mary J había decidido aparecer por fin a mitad del festejo en su honor molesta porque lo primero que vio cuando llegó fue a su amo coqueteando con una niña. 

Claro madre te presento a Ema seremos compañeros de curso. -Sonríe en forma demasiado amplia deleitándose por los celos absurdos de su “madre”.

Un gusto señora si me disculpa voy a buscar algo en la parrilla.- se paró como un resorte y huyó sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Oye mamita, vas a tener que acostumbrarte al desfile de novias que voy a llevarte porque presiento que voy a ser muy popular. Te había advertido nada vulgar, el animal print no encajaba entre las reuniones de padres. Ahora si me disculpas me iré a presentar a los recién llegados. 

Richard había dirigido su atención a la parrilla y se había unido a la ronda de los fanáticos del baseball que organizaban un encuentro de veteranos los viernes a la tarde y muy interesado en unirse. 

Buenos días Mary J te acuerdas de mi, soy Mandy la que vive en diagonal a tu casa en la otra manzana. Te espero el lunes para firmar el papeleo de Stern que falta. No te preocupes si no me encuentras pídele al profesor Robins de educación física que está por la mañana. - Con una sonrisa plástica evaluaba que tipo de madre era. 

Sin falta estaré haciendo el papeleo quiero que ese niño no interrumpa sus estudios .- devolvió otra sonrisa falsa deseosa de deshacerse de la mujer para ir detrás de Rafael y sus amigos. 

El ambiente pronto se lleno del entusiasta canto de los presentes que que probaban sus dotes con el karaoke. El sentido desarrollado de audición de Stern no lo apreció y tuvo que huir al interior de la casa. Vio a Clarisa entrar a la casa con su abuela. Entró sigilosamente para encontrarla dándole la medicación y haciéndola tomar con cuidado pequeños sorbos de agua. No supo porque sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse de repente cuando vio con cuanta ternura y amor cuidaba de una anciana (aunque fuera su abuela). Por alguna extraña razón anhelo ser el lado receptor de esos cuidados al menos una vez. 

Ven Stern ¿Puedes colocar el tazón de pollo en el microondas? 

Stern se sobresaltó porque su presencia fue notada a pesar de ser tan sigiloso como un leopardo al acecho. - Si claro… Muchas gracias sra. Clarisa, me he divertido mucho, tiene manos de hada para la cocina. Como se habrá dado cuenta, mi madre no es lo que se dice una ama de casa. De hecho lo poco que cocina no es muy comestible. - se acercó y abrazó su cintura acariciando su vientre al pasar como suelen hacer los niños pequeños a su madre. 

Creo que exageras un poco en lo de la comida pero gracias por el elogio a mi cocina. Ya sabes si quieres escapar del precocinado y el delivery puedes venir cuando quieras a comer algo de comida casera. Quien dice si hasta te contrate como degustador cuando estemos desarrollando una nueva linea. - acarició su cabeza como lo haría una madre. 

¿Lo dice enserio? Me encantaría.- su rostro se iluminó como un árbol de navidad. 

Es una promesa del dedo chiquito. 

Si haces esa promesa no dejaré que incumplas… o habrá penalidades por violar el contrato. - entrelazó su meñique y le dio una sonrisa maliciosa. 

Como digas diablillo, de todas formas yo también cumplo mis promesas. Mi abuela tuvo un ACV así que tiene que comer sano así que uno más no hace diferencia. Solo espero que te unas a algún club o terminarás bien rellenito.- acarició sus mofletes. 

Clarisa se agacho para besarlo en la mejilla, mientras Stern le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para aferrarse como un niño pequeño pidiendo upa. Clarisa no sabiendo bien como reaccionar acarició su espalda para tranquilizarlo. Era extraño porque nunca fue del tipo maternal, pero ese niño la hacía sentir de esa manera. 

“Quizás si él hubiera sido humano en este momento estaría gestando un hijo como Stern”. - se sacudió el pensamiento intrusivo al recordar como era que lucia su "Bebe". 

El pitido del microondas marcó el fin del abrazo y como un niño bueno se dirigió a llevar el tazón a los invitados mientras se quedaba con algunos bocados. Clarisa llevó lento a su abuela a su habitación para que se acostara. 

Pobre niño, se nota a leguas la falta de amor de madre. Preparate para verlo instalado aquí la mayor parte del tiempo, los conocí y siguen sin gustarme sus padres adoptivos.- Mandy miró por la ventana a los ejemplares. 

Bueno espero que algún día nos tenga la suficiente confianza para pedirnos ayuda. Me sorprendí cuando vi a Mary J , a la luz del día parece 10 años más joven, casi no la reconocí. 

Creo que debe usar esas cremas efecto Lifting mas a la iluminación desastrosa de su casa….. no quiero ser mala pero tiene el tipo como actriz porno y el marido está en las mismas. - señaló Mandy. 

Ahora que lo dices hubo unas actitudes un poco extrañas en el chiquito. Como que está demasiado sexualizado para sus 13 años y muy seguro de sus encantos. Vas a tener que tener paciencia cuando las chicas empiecen a pelear para se parte de su harem sra. consejera escolar. 

Mientras haga esas cosas con protección y con chicas de su edad todo bien… y tu cuídate cuando estés a solas con él, bien que me miró las tetas y el culo. 

Yo no soy tan sensual como tu, más bien entro en la categoría de cocinera porque se ofreció sutilmente a ser nuestro testeador de productos. 

Ya desde tan chico, todos los hombres son iguales. No te engañes porque si es así eres la que más peligro corre. Apenas cumpla los 18 comenzará a acosarte para que te cases con él. 

Espero que en todo ese tiempo encuentre otra niña que tenga talento en la cocina, ahora que ser chef está de moda. Además el shotacon no es lo mio. 

¿No segura? Yo recuerdo a cierto CEO de Funtom 12 años menor que tu. 

No me lo recuerdes que todavía no puedo creer que haya dejado que me meta su cosa. Es un monstruo literal así que es posible que mi cobardía se deba a instinto de supervivencia. En la empresa todos le tenían terror y el presumía abiertamente de sus contactos y su impunidad. Creo que de miedo le dejé que me abriera las piernas y lo dejé hacer….

Estás loca, ese hombre parte la tierra, debe tener tipas regaladas haciéndole fila, no te entiendo. 

No te dejes llevar por lo físico, ese tipo es abusivo, más que eso es un sádico y las mujeres caen hechizadas como lo hacían con Ted Bundy. Como te explico que su goce no pasa por lo sexual sino por humillarte y cosificarte. Las anteriores secretarias no duraban ni una semana luego de acostarse con él. 

Millonario y con esa cara no lo entiendo, que te hizo exactamente Clarisa porque siento que no me has contado ni la tercera parte. 

Pues conmigo le cambió el patrón y empezó del modo inverso. Primero empezó como un simple acoso laboral como hacía con tantos otros, vigilandome de cerca esperando algún error. Luego me descubrió comiendo en mi hora de almuerzo y me exigió que cocinara para él comida casera. Me hacía comer junto a él bajo su incómodo escrutinio. Ahí fue que   
comenzaron los roces “accidentales” , las insinuaciones para que lo acompañe a fiestas corporativas. 

Creo que mis reiteradas negativas a todos sus avances no hizo más que cebarlo. Fue ahí que comenzó con el acoso obsesivo. Me obligó a ir a esa fiesta en la embajada a cerrar un negocio; luego tengo una laguna mental de lo que sucedió después y desperté desnuda siendo follada como una muñeca inflable por mi jefe. En ese entonces estaba convencida que era gay. Luego todo empeoró, lo vi rondar por mi barrio los fines de semana o incluso cuando volvía del trabajo en la noche. Comencé a estar paranoica con la idea de que podría haber intervenido mi teléfono porque cuando quedaba con amigos lo veía sentado en una mesa alegada o simplemente pasar por la acera del frente.

Dios mio, un loco acosador con poder. Ya me parecía que algo no cuadraba con lo que me contaste y por que siempre me llamabas de diferentes números telefónicos. Nunca me imaginé lo grave que era. ¿Y que te hizo huir de repente? 

Primero me obligó a que accediera a que nuestros encuentros fueran frecuentes si no quería que todo se pusiera peor. Se encargó de recalcarme que sus brazos me alcanzarían a donde sea que vaya y si no era con él jamás permitiría que nadie me contrate. Esa mañana estaba preparando todo para irme sin que lo supiera. Le dije que no pero no le importó y lo hizo igual… una siempre fantasea que una situación así te defiendes con uñas y dientes pero me quedé paralizada de miedo sin atinar a nada. ¿Cómo iba a reportarlo si no luche lo suficiente? Hasta hubo un momento que sentí placer.- escondió su rostro con sus manos para reprimir la rabia y la vergüenza. 

Mandy la abrazó sabiendo que era un pobre consuelo, no encontró palabras para expresarle que no tenía que hacerse cargo de sus sentimientos de culpa, ella era la víctima. 

A la vuelta del pasillo, Stern escuchaba a escondidas la conversación sujetando con demasiada fuerza el tazón que vibraba por la presión. Se sentía confundido por toda una gama de sentimientos nuevos a los que no podía darles nombre. Decidió irse antes que los bocadillos se enfríen. 

Cuando puso el tazón en la mesa la mano de Ema acarició la suya. Haciéndole una media sonrisa miró sus ojos café claros. 

Te ves preocupado ¿pasó algo malo?. 

No te preocupes Ema, solo es un familiar que está pasando por una situación difícil pero no hay nada en lo que pueda ayudar. Gracias por preguntar.- acaricio la mano de Ema. 

La fiesta fue decayendo al ritmo de las bebidas y los invitados se fueron retirando. Stern se quedó pese a que sus guardianes se retiraron con la excusa de ayudar en la limpieza. Mandy aprovechó para sacarle información y él fingió que no se daba cuenta. Era obvio que tanto ella como Clarisa tenían sus sospechas de que su entorno familiar no era el adecuado para un niño. 

“Así que hay humanos que se preocupan por el bienestar de otros sin ningún tipo de beneficio”. 

Clarisa en agradecimiento por secar los platos le preparó una launchera gigante para su primer día de escuela. Stern felizmente aceptó y retribuyó con un abrazo demasiado largo y otra caricia fugaz sobre el vientre. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para Mandy o Rafael y los hizo darse una mirada significativa. 

Parece que tu vecinito del lado te quiere agarrar de madre, con los padres que tiene no lo culpo. Según Richard pasó por varios hogares por problemático. - Mandy comento. 

A mi no me lo parece. Mas bien es el perfil del niño que se convierte en padre de sus padres y acarrea con toda la responsabilidad de una familia.- replicó Rafael.

Bueno en lo que pueda le daré algo de normalidad a esa infancia hasta que tenga algo de confianza de pedir ayuda. Lo único que me consuela es que lo vas a estar siguiendo de cerca Mandy. 

El lunes Stern se levantó a preparar el desayuno y fue a despertar a Mary J y a Richard echándoles un cubo de agua fría. 

Vamos vístanse que tienen que ir a trabajar como adultos. 

Amo está helada.- Mary J se quejó y corrió a la ducha para calentarse. 

¿Qué no les gustó? Fue especialmente refrigerada por una hora así tienen un despertar fresco y revitalizante.- su risa maníaca retumbaba en toda la habitación. 

Demonios a este paso moriré de una pulmonía.- miro con odio al mocoso cruel. 

Oh, que buena mirada… pero no te preocupes antes de eso me llevare tu alma.- sus ojos rojos miraban el cuerpo de Richard estremecerse de frío y miedo. Sus mejillas adoloridas con el agarre de hierro. Lo soltó y su indice bajó por su garganta hacia debajo del ombligo donde estaba la marca del contrato que comenzó a arder. 

En 10 minutos quiero que terminen su desayuno y recuerden que todo esto es gracias a MI y si no cumplen parte del trato….

Ya estoy bajando .- Mary J se apuró a vestirse con la ropa que su amo le preparó anoche. 

Richard más renuente fue a darse la ducha. 

Tomaron café fuerte para despertarse y bajaron al garaje donde Stern le lanzó las llaves de la chopera y eso soló bastó para que se motivara en su primer día.   
Mary J tomo la camioneta manejando con prudencia, era tan nueva y hermosa como siempre la había soñado y temía dañarla. La estacionó con el sistema de asistencia dirigida. Estaba viviendo su fantasía más salvaje. 

Mary J confío en tus habilidades para sortear cualquier hueco en los papeles. Haré que la consejera me acompañe y tendrás al profesor de gimnasia. Luego ve a elegir tu futuro local y me pasas el precio. Al salir de la escuela finiquitaré todo. 

Stern se fue detrás de Mandy sonriendo ya que el profesor de gimnasia no apartaba la mirada de el escote carnada. Mandy le entregó el horario y su combinación.

Bueno clase este será su nuevo compañero de clases Stern Murphy sean buenos con él. Ve a ocupar el asiento al lado de Ema. 

Gracias Sra. Mandy.- le guiño el ojo en forma coqueta que logró incomodar a la atractiva orientadora. 

Supo que era evaluado con admiración y envidia por partes iguales por lo que camino como si fuera un modelo internacional desplegando toda la elegancia y sensualidad de su linaje. 

El colegio era aburrido y divertido a la vez, porque aunque enseñaban lo que aprendió por su cuenta hace tiempo, estaba más interesado en la interacción humana que era su patio de juegos y los conejillos de indias para sus experimentos. 

Los smartphone son aparatos muy útiles para divulgar chismes y los adolescentes muy hábiles en chatear a escondidas porque con le primer descanso el curso se llenó de curiosos que venían a darle un vistazo. 

“Es tan duro ser popular… voy a tener que conseguirme uno de esos para encajar mejor”. - sonriendo con inocencia cuando las chicas mayores de Club de porristas con sus manos inquietas comenzaron a tocarlo casualmente y preguntarle por sus redes para seguirlo. Tuvo que inventar una historia graciosa que su madre aventó su smartphone cuando vio el mensaje de una chica pensando que era el de su padre que le era infiel. 

Oye enano escuché que eres un nerd que se saltó dos años el curso ¿vas a estar en el club de cerebritos de ciencia?

“Estaba esperando la llegada de los bullys”.- los del equipo de Football americano y los de baseball no tardaron en aparecer cuando se corrió la voz de que un enano presumido había alborotado a sus chicas porristas. 

Me gusta la ciencia pero en mi anterior escuela competía en las nacionales en judo, pretendo continuar haciéndolo hasta presente mi forma. Igual gracias por la sugerencia.- jugueteó de una manera bastante provocativa con una salchicha que bailaba en la punta de su lengua. Algo que hizo ruborizar a chicas y chicos por igual. 

Pronto se apartaron cuando entro un intimidante chico de 3ª de preparatoria un gigante de 2 metros capitán del equipo de Judo. A saludar al chico nuevo y agradecerle que formara parte del club dejó a todos desconcertados. 

¿Le tratas como di fuera superior a ti? Estás loco D`Luca y yo te respetaba como capitán de Judo. 

Este muchacho que ves aquí es cinta negra por lo que está por encima de mí. Por si fuera poco él ha ganado 2 nacionales en su categoría mientras yo llegué solo 1 vez y no conseguí ningún trofeo todavía. 

Los bullys lo miraron con escepticismo negándose a creer en el gorila del club de judo, alejándose mascullando por lo bajo picados por la actitud arrogante de Stern. 

Mejor mantente alejado de ellos y no vagues solo por ahí, parece que te tienen en la mira. 

Ya estoy acostumbrado a ser el nuevo, no te preocupes no tardaremos mucho en ser amigos cercanos. - esbozó una sonrisa inquietante que D`Luca percibió como una amenaza. 

Mary J vino a buscarlo y a regañadientes aceptó llevar también a Ema manteniendo a raya sus celos. Por la ventanilla vio a una chica que parecía un fantasma de otra época con sus faldas de gitana y su pelo llovido que cubría casi todo su rostro. Su andar cansino revelaba su grave condición de salud para un depredador como Stern. Pronto se percató del parásito demoníaco que la seguía a corta distancia. 

Ah… ella va a nuestro curdo se sienta contra el armario del fondo. No me extraña que no la hayas notado, porque es casi invisible. Lo mejor es que no le prestes atención ni le hables, ella es feliz con sus dibujos japoneses y sola. - Ema restó importancia reservándose las partes interesantes de bullying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay que tener un poco de paciencia porque tengo que construir el nuevo personaje para darle un contexto y porqué Ciel tendrá problemas con su hijo adolescente. Stern técnicamente evoluciona mucho más rápido pues no es humano. 
> 
> La ola de crímenes del principio si no se entendió, era nuestro adorado Conde reponiendo energías. 
> 
> Stern tampoco tiene buenas intenciones con la pobre Clarisa. No es tan impulsivo como Ciel pero recuerden que ha vivido todo este tiempo por su cuenta, es más observador de su entorno porque no tiene a nadie a quién recurrir cuando las papas queman. 
> 
> Si este fic tocará el bullying escolar (ya toco el acoso en sus otras variantes).


	13. Confusión de Roles

La primera semana fue sin contratiempos ni novedades por la época de exámenes y sus padres estaban haciendo buena letra por primera vez, dedicados a trabajar. 

Fue ideal porque le dio mucha libertad para rondar a Clarisa y esperarla a la salida del trabajo para volverse caminando juntos a unos 10 minutos de la escuela. Como agradecimiento se ganaba el derecho a comer con Clarisa y su abuela que tenía un lento progreso. Luego de esa semana ambos padres adoptivos comenzaron con sus viejos hábitos por lo que en más de una oportunidad terminó quedándose en casa de Clarisa a dormir. Cuando comenzó se debatió si corregirlos, pero cuando llegara el momento   
esta situación le facilitaba las cosas. Optó por dejarlos ser y aprovechar para colarse en el medio de la noche para escabullirse en la habitación de su vecina. 

Al principio se sentaba a observarla dormir hasta el amanecer. Fue tanteando que tan pesado era su sueño hasta que las caricias tentativas progresaron a algo más atrevido que acurrucarse junto a su cuerpo. 

Un sentimiento confuso le oprimía el pecho, aunque no lo admitiera hacía rato había abandonado su propósito original. La rabia y el odio fue cediendo como una hojuela de cereal sumergida en leche en demasiado tiempo. Una metáfora muy acertada con su reciente fijación con sus pechos. 

Le gustaban en cualquiera de sus versiones pues todos tenían su encanto. Pero los de Clarisa era algo especial porque parecían crecer emitiendo un dulce aroma. Cuando probó el calostro no pudo detenerse no solo por el sabor, sino porque sentía su poder madurar y aplacar su necesidad de consumir almas suprimiendo el hambre en forma más efectiva que su comida. Cuando ocurría que mostraba señales de despertarse debía recurrir a sus poderes para hacerla dormir nuevamente. 

Clarisa encontró al día siguiente algunas señales delatoras aparte de que Stern amanecía a su lado en cada ocasión, sin importar el sermón posterior. Pero el crio tenía nervios de acero y la cara muy dura para negar que le hacia por la noche. Las pruebas no era concluyentes. 

“Según Google algunas mujeres si se las estimula lo suficiente producen leche durante el orgasmo…. Se le está acabando así que supongo que vale la pena probarlo”. Cerró el portátil y se dirigió a Clarisa que dormitaba en el sillón de la sala de estar con la televisión prendida. 

Con maestría deshizo el lazo que ataba la parte superior de su vestido, mientras su otra mano subía suavemente la falda hasta el ombligo. Intentó ser lo más silencioso cuando bajó su cremallera donde tenia su erección completa. 

¡Así te quería agarrar pequeño pervertido! - incorporándose de golpe capturando en forma dolorosa su oreja. 

¿Y bien espero a que guardes tu cosa y me des una buena explicación? porque si no lo sabias eso que estabas por hacer es delito.- lucia muy molesta mientras se bajó la falda y ató de nuevo el lazo. 

Uf está bien. Bueno yo ….. solo… investigué que si estimulabas lo suficiente a una mujer está producía leche, solo quería un poco más. He probado otras cosas de una mujer pero este realmente es un sabor agradable… es dulce. - luchó intentando guardar sus genitales dentro de los pantalones mientras inflaba sus mofletes en una forma que hubiese sido adorable si obviáramos el contexto. 

“Así que la razón por la que desaparecía era porque se estaba amantando de mi. Pensé que mis hormonas volvían a la normalidad luego del aborto”. 

Espero que solo me hayas ordeñado como vaca y no hayas puesto tu cosa donde no debías. Stern me has decepcionado, yo confiaba en ti, ¿cuantas veces te pedí que no entraras a mi cuarto mientras dormía? Te expliqué que eras ya un hombrecito y que no podías pasarte a mi cama de esa forma. Ya a tu edad ni si quiera con tu madre es aceptable. Me preocupa esa habilidad tuya de abrir cerraduras, presiento que terminaras vistiendo el traje naranja cuando crezcas. - lo miró muy herida y decepcionada. 

Stern enfrentó su mirada desafiante dispuesto a discutir pero al ver su decepción lo desarmó por completo. Todo lo que pasaba era su culpa y no podía desplazar a nadie más el peso de su error. El que siempre era genial y admirado…. Esa sensación de fracaso le aplastó el pecho. ¿Y se le pedía que se fuera para no regresar… y si lo reportaba a servicios sociales y descubría todo el teatro? Sin saber cuando ni como comenzó a pedir disculpas. 

¡Lo siento Clarisa, perdón perdón no lo haré nunca más! Pero por favor no me abandones, yo… yo solo pensé que te gustaría y así me amarías más.- se aferró a su brazo como un niño pequeño en su primer día de escuela. 

No te voy a abandonar por algo así siempre y cuando entiendas lo mal que hiciste y te arrepientas. Ese tipo de cosas solo deberías hacerlas con una novia, una de tu edad y con su consentimiento.- acarició su cabeza con el presentimiento que si presionaba más no le gustaría lo que escucharía… pero no podía dejarlo así. 

Ya mi niño calmate, shhhh ….. ya está me quedaré contigo, sabes que te quiero como al hijo que no voy a tener. - acarició sus mejillas limpiando sus lagrimas y besó su frente. 

¿Es cierto que tanto me quieres…. Puedo darte un beso? 

Claro mi cielo.- Clarisa sonrió de verdadera alegría. 

Stern acarició su vientre y abrazó su cintura esperó que se inclinara un poco e intentó atrapar sus labios con la clara intención de darle un beso francés. Clarisa ya veterana en eso de esquivar besos evitó dando vuelta la cara por lo que terminó besando la oreja. 

Stern ¿que intentabas hacer, no entendiste nada de lo que estábamos hablando hace un momento? No son cosas que debas hacer con un adulto siendo tu un niño, no de los que se suponen que son tus padres adoptivos o no.- lo tomó por los hombros y lo separó de ella. 

No entiendo los hijos besan a sus madres así ¡porque no quisiste! - enojado y desconcertado en un berrinche agarró con violencia un almohadón y lo aventó contra la pared. 

Stern esa no es la forma en la que se besan una madre y un hijo. Entiendo que en la cultura anglosajona tengan esa costumbre de un piquito y Dios sabe que no estoy de acuerdo al naturalizar algo anormal como el acceso de un adulto a los labios de un niño…. Eso abre la puerta para que intente tocar otras zonas erógenas y el pequeño lo verá como bueno…. Pero lo tuyo está a otro nivel. 

“¿Me he equivocado en la forma en la que tengo mis interacciones familiares? No…. No estoy equivocado, es ella la que tiene todo mal, he pasado por tres familias distintas antes de esta y en todas era lo mismo que con Richard y Mary Janne”. - obstinadamente se aferró a su posición pero fue incapaz de dar un argumento convincente cuando Clarisa lo abrazó y se echó a llorar. 

Stern sintió con cada llanto como si lo desgarraran la mitad del cuerpo. El dolor que sentía era tan físico y real que intentó consolarla para evitar más su suplicio. 

Clarisa cálmate estoy bien, nunca hicieron algo que me doliera o dañara. Se sintió bien y lo disfruté. - con una sonrisa incierta llevó las manos a su rostro. Clarisa tragó duro y se limpió la nariz con la manga de su vestido. 

Claro que te hicieron daño, ellos se aprovecharon de ti porque eras un niño inocente que no sabía nada y no importa como te hayan hecho sentir. Te robaron la oportunidad de decidir porque eras demasiado joven para saber lo que estabas haciendo. Funciona igual que el secuestro, donde te roban tu libertad… con esto te roban la capacidad de disponer de tu cuerpo. Ese tipo de cosas deberías hacerlas cuando seas mayor con una persona de tu misma edad a la que ames… alguien especial para tener su primera vez.- retiró sus manos temblorosas y las cerró con fuerza en un puño. 

Stern sintió con nitidez las intensas oleadas de furia y hostilidad de Clarisa que temió que hiciera algo violento y mortal contra Richard y Mary J. “Piensa algo que la tranquilice… no quiero que luego de buscarla tanto tiempo tenerla que visitar en prisión. No Texas incluso tiene pena de muerte.”

Mira Clarisa ellos no van a venir hoy tampoco, te quedás aquí y me esperas a que vuelva con mis cosas pero me prometes no hacer nada precipitado…. Si vamos hacer las cosas bien. - la tomó con firmeza por los hombros y se colocó el traje de hombre de la casa como si hubiera envejecido 10 años. 

Clarisa asintió viendo que Stern daba un suspiro de alivio. Ella lo vio más parecido que nunca a su antiguo jefe. En el pasado cada vez que le preguntó si estaba relacionado de alguna forma a los Phantomhive, este evadiera la pregunta o luego de googlearlo se riera para luego darle una respuesta lógica: que su madre adolescente no lo habría abandonado en una bolsa de basura y hubiera corrido a reclamar el dinero porque el tipo estaba forradisimo. 

Claro que había diferencias obvias que permitían diferenciarlo de Ciel Phantomhive, como su tono de piel mas bronceado y rozagante y no del pálido mortuorio del CEO, sus labios también eran más carnosos y su nariz más recta a diferencia de la respingona del conde. Además el debía haberlo concebido cuando tenía 13 años ¿Los aliens podían reproducirse antes, o incluso viven lo mismo que un humano? Si los años eran igual que los humanos debería estar en Inglaterra ¿a menos que Stern no sea humano y sea uno de ellos? se sacudió su idea loca pues no tenía ninguna prueba que ese niño no sea humano. Aunque por la noche esa posibilidad se quedaría en el fondo de su mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atracción sexual genética: un fenómeno frecuente entre familiares sin importar el grado de parentesco ( cuanto más cercano es más intensa) al reencontrarse o conocerse en la etapa de madurez sexual que va desde la adolescencia a principios de la adultez. Según el principio que nos atrae lo semejante, se han presentado casos entre hermanos, padres e hijos o el más frecuente en primos. No siempre es una etapa hasta que se establezca la relación familiar llegando a concluir incluso en matrimonio.


	14. Maquinación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vuelve nuestro Conde y su mayordomo favorito con todo un capítulo para él.

Esa noche Stern trajo todo lo que pudo de su habitación y se instaló en la habitación contigua a la de Clarisa. Lleno de si mismo en como logró su objetivo mucho antes de lo que había pensado. Fue tan bueno en manipular a esos tres. Clarisa era tan blanda y sentimental… tan tierna.   
Solo le restaba pensar como se desharía de Richard y Mary J ahora que no tenían ninguna utilidad.   
“tiene que ser de la forma más discreta posible lo testigos son molestos… creo que un viaje familiar de acampada sería apropiado. Una nota en mi pupitre será algo que encontrarán fácil y lo reportarán a la policía. Clarisa y Mandy se cuentan todo.” 

¿Todavía nada?- preguntó molesto.

Me temo que la señora Clarisa ideó un elaborado plan de escape. Cuando investigamos a todas las Clarisas (un nombre y apellido bastante común, así que sea razonable joven amo) compró 3 pasajes distintos. De aquí a Filadelfia por bus donde no se hace más control que el boleto en mano, un vuelo a Houston y de nuevo un boleto para Pasadena Florida en bus. Todos fueron abordados pero es imposible que se divida en 3 para tomarlos ella. Tengo paciencia hasta que consigamos localizarla.  
Aquí tiene lo periódicos para que los lea, con permiso. 

Ciel Phantomhive, ex perro guardián de su majestad hasta la creación del M16 se sentía burlado, insultado y pisoteado por una simple secretaria hubiera escapado de sus garras exitosamente. 

Si antes lo impulsaba era algo parecido al amor, ahora lo movía la necesidad imperiosa de revancha. Él era consciente sobre el motivo de su abandono. Siempre le temió aunque era buena en ocultarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Sentía algo de placer en saberse merecedor de ese miedo instintivo y crudo. Su lógica le decía que tenía sobradas razones para huir de él, su orgullo herido ganaba la partida instándolo para atraparla, atormentarla, saciarse de ella y cuando se aburriera comería su alma en la forma más dolorosa y lenta por atreverse a vivir si él y no sentir le falta el aire si no lo tiene cerca. 

Ciel Phantomhive antes del siglo XXI había tenido 3 esposas debido a la obligación de si se es un caballero respetable estar casado. Todas fueron sus contratistas, tenerlo a él y el titulo de condesa era un premio gordo que merecía la condenación eterna. Pasada la novedad era un suplicio tener que cumplir con la intimidad física mínima, por lo que solía inventar viajes de negocios esperando que su esposa se consiguiera un amante en forma discreta. 

Cuando el nuevo siglo relajó la exigencia de un matrimonio para conservar la nueva reputación nunca pensó que desearía compartir su tiempo con una mujer. Clarisa vino a cambiar un siglo de sexualidad insípida, una vez que probó la intensidad ya no pudo detenerse. Terminó comprado su apartamento donde depositó alguno de sus juguetes olvidados, un cambio de ropa y hasta la bicicleta con su casco. Se arrepintió de no haber tenido el hábito de sacarse selfies; la única foto era la de su legajo. Sus compañeros tampoco tenían ninguna porque era la encargada de sacar las fotos. 

El clima de la empresa era pesado y el personal que se le acercaba prácticamente le acercaba los informes con un palo para salir huyendo después como si estuvieran alimentando a un tigre del zoológico. Había notado últimamente que cuando ingresaba a cualquier espacio este se vaciaba de toda presencia femenina como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Era evidente que lo culpaban de la desaparición de Clarisa, que dejó todo sin dar explicaciones ni a sus amigos del trabajo. No le extrañaría si corrieran rumores de que era un asesino serial. 

El sistema no colapsó por la eficiencia de Mamiko. Pero ella no era Clarisa y el personal se encargaba de demostrárselo en cada oportunidad. La rueda de despidos y/o deserciones volvió a ponerse en funcionamiento. 

“ ¿Por qué me dejaste? Acaso soy tan horripilante que te fue imposible enamorarte de mi”. - se llevó al rostro el peluche de blue para sentir el remanente de su aroma, cuando solía frotarlo entre las manos cada vez que se sentía ansiosa. 

Haz algo pulpo lodoso, se ve patético Nyan. 

Si pudiera lo haría pero creo que si lograra traerla de vuelta sería peor. Con ninguna de sus esposas fue así. Me preocupa el que pasará después que se la coma. - no podía evitar fruncirle el ceño en reproche a través de la puerta vidriada. 

Nah no se la comerá nunca. Una vez que la vea se le pasará esa idea ridícula… a lo sumo se la follará hasta dejarla sin sentido ni voluntad; supongo que la conservará como su muñeca pero te aseguro que no podrá matarla si parece cisne viudo Nyan.- Mamiko puso los ojos en blanco como si fuese muy obvio. 

Ciel terminó con su momento de autocompasión y se puso a leer los periódicos para poder predecir la marcha de la economía. Terminando de ojear la ultima página de un periódico independiente pensó en el desperdicio de papel dedicado al accidente de avión solo porque viajaba el dueño de Marti`s Chicks. 

Pasó la pagina del funeral que no le interesaba, pero su ojo algo detectó que lo obligó a volver la página para mirar una fotografía. Difuminada en el fondo y de perfil era Clarisa al lado de los tipos encargados del sepelio. 

“Te atrapé y no escaparás de mi”. Mamiko ya la encontré, averigua sobre la casa funeraria Los Arces en San Antonio Texas.- con una sonrisa depredadora decidió salir a cazar el resto de almas para recuperar su apariencia de 26 años y la totalidad de su poder, estaba cansado de verse de 18 y su Clarisa debía verlo en optimas condiciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudo que no disfrutar de las sensaciones sea un impedimento para casarse. Nuestro Conde y Sebastian se preocupan demasiado por las apariencias. Antes el hombre que no se casaba era tildado de afeminado por lo que nuestro Ciel no hubiera querido dar esa imagen. 
> 
> Ciel ha mostrado a lo largo del manga y el anime cierta crueldad y escasa consideración por los empleados, sino recordar el dardo en la cabeza al pobre Finny. Supongo que siendo un demonio sería peor volviéndose en un jefe de los insufribles.


	15. Moviéndose

En la zona de acampada los helicópteros recorrían la zona mientras hombres con perros los buscaban iluminando la zona boscosa con linternas. Stern se despertó con una linterna apuntándole el rostro. El oficial comprobó que estaba bien hizo la señal para que bomberos para que trajeran la barreta y la tenaza para abrir la camioneta. Por más que buscaron la llave no la pudieron encortar. Stern vio el movimiento de gente corriendo y el sonido de la ambulancia acercándose por la huella. 

¿Dónde está Clarisa mi vecina y Mandy mi consejera escolar? - Agentes del cuerpo forense de la policía y paramédicos se acercaron para llevarlo a la ambulancia donde constataron moretones en su mejilla sus brazos y piernas. 

¿Te llamas Stern? No te preocupes ya dieron la orden para que puedan venir a verte. 

Le hicieron todas las preguntas sobre sus orígenes registros tal como lo esperaba así como las inconsistencias en la documentación. En medio de la entrevista de servicios sociales saltó de la ambulancia y corrió para abrazar a Clarisa en busca de consuelo. Mandy se presentó ante servicios sociales llevando los informes que cargó en su bolso cuando descubrieron la nota de Stern en su pupitre. Los agentes también les hicieron un exhaustivo interrogatorio. Todo el tiempo Stern jugó al niño desvalido aferrado a la cintura de Clarisa. 

Pronto paramédicos llevaron en dos camillas los cuerpos en bolsas negras, situación que Stern aprovechó a lucir sus dotes actorales escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Clarisa. Cuando llegaron a la estación de policía a terminar el papeleo los agentes de servicios sociales intentaron llevárselo, donde hizo un auténtico show de la histeria aferrándose a Clarisa o Mandy quienes luego de un rato lograron tranquilizar con la promesa de que se quedaría en su casa hasta que encontraran a sus padres biológicos. Los psicólogos dieron el visto bueno para evitar más trauma en el frágil estado emocional del niño. 

En el diario del día siguiente solo difundieron el incidente como una pareja encontrada muerta por sobredosis sin revelar más detalles para preservar la identidad del menor involucrado. Stern volvió al día siguiente a la escuela con una sombra morada en la mejilla, mientras que sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos pese al ambiente cálido. Todos sabían sobre la muerte de sus padres adoptivos pero la mayoría tenía el pudor suficiente para no preguntar por detalles. 

La única osada en darle un pésame apropiado fue la niña que había visto hace dos semanas seguida por la sombra de desgracia. 

Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Stern Murphy y el tuyo- con una sonrisa ofreció estrechar la mano de la chica de lentes que lo espero junto a su casillero. 

Ven Stern la directora quiere hablar contigo.- ignorando a la chica de lentes lo tomó del brazo y jaló con fuerza antes que la chica se presentara. Lo único que le quedó es la sensación de una mano fría y pequeña estrechando la suya. 

Stern mejor no interactúes con ella, cosas malas te pasaran, y no me refiero solo a los bullys que te harán su objetivo.- Ema preocupada le advirtió. 

Oh vamos Ema es una chica como tu o como yo. 

No, ella no es igual. Ella ve y habla con fantasmas porque está maldita… en su casa las cosas se mueven y lanzan solas. Su padre murió de una enfermedad que nadie sabe que era y su madre se volvió loca intentando exorcizar lo que sea que habite esa casa. - Ema sintió escalofríos de solo decirlo. 

Yo no creo en esas cosas Ema, siempre hay una explicación lógica detrás de lo paranormal.- se burló impunemente con una sonrisa demasiado traviesa dejando a su compañera estupefacta. 

No, que es real, antes Alice era mi mejor amiga en la primaria, hacíamos todo juntas incluso patinaje artístico. Ella era distinta, era alegre y feliz pero todo cambió cuando se mudaron a su casa actual para asistir a este distrito escolar. Yo me quedé la primera semana porque me dijo que había visto el fantasma de un niño. Esa noche vi como una cosa negra deforme la sacó de su cama y empezó a girarla como una muñeca. Mis gritos despertaron a sus padres y hermanito. Cuando llegaron esa cosa la aventó por la ventana y creí que estaba muerta. Cuando lo conté en casa me prohibieron juntarme con ella...... Stern he visto a gente por la calle volverse loca y agredirla de la nada y en la escuela es lo mismo. Sabes como funciona si no te alejas tu vida está arruinada. 

Stern vio dos figuras en trajes oscuros en los árboles , de solo verlos supo lo que eran. Miro a Alice al otro extremo y el demonio que la aflijia fuera del cercado perimetral de la escuela, pero no veía a los shinigamis intentar hacer algo en su contra. Lo fastidió de sobremanera como el asunto del bullying. 

Sonó la campana y se dirigió a los vestuarios para colocarse su kimono de judo. El escándalo lo hizo salir para ser testigo de como la pandilla de antes arrastraba a Alice por el suelo hacia el depósito del gimnasio de secundaria. Pese a su resistencia y los gritos pidiendo ayuda nadie movía un dedo para ayudar o llamar a algún profesor. 

Alice Petrosky me dijeron que eras muy buena estudiante y nosotros buscamos una buena profesora para los exámenes de refuerzo.- la arrojaron al suelo como una bolsa de basura. 

¡Ya basta déjenme en paz! - llorando gritaba por ayuda cuando vio como trababan la puerta por dentro. 

Alice nadie va a venir a ayudarte porque no les importas así que cierra la maldita boca y enseñanos a estudiar. ¿Creo que podríamos empezar por la clase de educación sexual?- la pandilla reía en forma disonante. 

Alice intentó nuevamente incorporarse pero fue mantenida a tierra jalándola del pelo y maltratando su hombro. Contra 20 varones no tenía ninguna oportunidad.   
Vamos no me dirás que quieres que te paguemos en forma anticipada, puta interesada quieres tu vuelto ¿no? Espero que aceptes dickcoins.- dijo otro desabrochándose la cremallera. 

Pronto el resto lo imito acercándose a Alice que ya tenía la voz ronca de tanto gritar. 

¿Y esa les parece la forma correcta de tratar a una chica? Pues a mi me parece una simple violación grupal. - Stern emergió brotando literalmente de la oscuridad predominante del depósito y caminó hacia el haz de luz del tragaluz del techo. 

Pff vas a ver lo que te pasará por hacerte el héroe enano. Cuando nos aburramos de la cuatro ojos seguiremos contigo cara de muñeca. - el capitán de baseball le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano. 

¡No por favor no lo hagan enojar! Se los suplico ustedes no saben lo que es él ni lo que es capaz de hacerles. Huyan antes que los mate a todos. - la pandilla no le prestó atención porque parecía una psicótica murmurando incoherencias. 

AH que tierno… la puta de anteojos defiende a su amiguito el cara de muñeca. Ya cállate que no me gustan las putas que hablan tanto.- el capitán de Football americano la jaló por el cabello y la tiró sobre las colchonetas para ser el primero. 

Ju ju … deberías haber hecho caso , pero ni modo y pensar que tenían una carrera tan prometedora. Eso si en lo de ser un héroe se equivocaron feo….. Yo solo estoy aquí para impedir que tomen antes lo que yo quiero. - con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa siniestra de largos colmillos dividían su rostro antes hermoso y humano. 

En un parpadeo estaba detrás de capitán de Football sorteando a los 20 estudiantes como si se hubiera tele transportado. Agarró con fuerza desproporcionada del fundillo del pantalón y lo jaló arrojándolo sobre su hombro hacia el otro lado del almacén. 

Alice quedó paralizada de terror cuando le sostuvo la mirada a dos ojos feroces y llameantes de pupilas hendidas. 

¡Capitán! Enano de mierda que le hiciste al capitán. El segundo al mando se lanzó con la mano en forma de puño. Se giró de una forma en que ningún humano podía hacerlo atrapándolo con su mano más pequeña de largas zarpas negras. 

Si al resto no les bastó en convencerse que estaban tratando con algo sobrenatural con esos ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad , lo hicieron cuando aplastó la mano como si fuera una ciruela madura. 

Sintió el impulso de lamer la sangre de su mano abriendo la boca conteniendo dos hileras de colmillos en la circunferencia completa como si fuera una trampa de oso o una lamprea. De su interior emergió otra segunda boca más pequeña y llena de colmillos junto con una lengua larga como la de un oso hormiguero. 

El pánico se esparció como una nube de gas venenoso entre los presentes que lucharon por sacar la traba de la puerta que se volvió pesada de repente. Se pisotearon los unos a los otros como un pozo lleno de ratas que luchan por no ahogarse en la lluvia torrencial. En el exterior cada vez más gente se preguntaba que estaba sucediendo sin hacer ningún esfuerzo real por ayudar. 

Capi dime ¿Todavía tengo cara de muñeca? ¿Todavía quieres besarme?- su voz distorsionada se esforzaba para imitar el tono meloso de las lolis de los animes. 

El capitán de baseball intentaba liberar su cabeza de las zarpas de la criatura que lo forzaba de rodillas para “Besarlo”. Sintió su orina caliente filtrar por sus pantalones y un dolor agudo en el pecho que le hizo perder el conocimiento. 

UGHH que asqueroso y aburrido…. Las nenas que se mojan no me ponen. - chasqueó los dedos y la puerta se destrabó sola causando que las ratas abandonaran a sus compañeras con tal de salvarse.

Alice salió de la pila de colchonetas, haciendo gala de sus antiguas habilidades atléticas corrió a la puerta que se cerró en su nariz. Golpeando y gritando por ayuda sintió la voz de Stern muy cerca. 

¿Creo que tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente? Fue cuando tomaste mi mano no, que perceptiva.- la arrinconó contra la puerta sintiendo esa boca de pesadilla respirar contra su cuello y esa lengua larga bajar por su escote de su camisola rasgada para juguetear con un pezón. 

¿Por qué a mi?- el resto fue ininteligible porque se atraganto con su propio llanto. 

Mmmm es una buena pregunta, supongo que lo que nos atrae es el olor de tu alma. Tu poder espiritual rezuma tan fuerte que me hormiguean los dedos cuando te toco…. Aunque ese tesoro oculto también es un buen incentivo por si solo para mi. - recuperó su voz y apariencia normal que parecía que todo había sido un sueño loco. 

Alice no se atrevió a bajar la vista cuando sintió unos tentáculos serpenteando por sus muslos arremangando su falda mientras miraba fijamente los ojos azules perfectamente humanos. 

Sabes que puedo ser la solución a todos tus problemas solo tienes que pedir y pagar el precio adecuado.- sus indices jugaban con el elástico de su braga amagando con bajarla o dejarla en su lugar. 

¿Quieres mi alma? 

¿No tienes otra cosa que ofrecer? Puedo robarla sin que me la des sabes…. No se, pensaba algo que implique más sacrificio. Algo como lo que pretendían hacer los bullys pero más cooperativo y divertido. Aunque si sabes cocinar está bien. 

Si se cocinar, soy quien prepara la comida para mi familia así que puedo hacer eso.- se apresuró en contestar porque le horrorizaba lo que podía hacerle de solo ver como quedaron los de la pandilla. 

Trato hecho, por ahora eso bastará porque lo otro me lo terminarás dando voluntariamente .- la abrazó y le agarró las nalgas desnudas. 

La voz de Alice nunca salió cuando fue envuelta en la oscuridad. Quedó desorientada cuando salieron de la sombra debajo de la escalera del edificio de preparatoria. Stern le susurro al oído que caminara y tomándola de la mano como un novio cariñoso la condujo hacia el gimnasio donde estaban por iniciar las clases de judo. 

El equipo miró expectante a Stern que la sujetaba por la cintura para que no escapara. 

Capitán tengo que pedirle un favor, deje unirse a mi compañera Alice Petrosky a las clases por favor. Se que llevamos iniciadas las clases pero me comprometo personalmente a ponerla al día con el resto de los principiantes.- con una humilde reverencia apeló al capitán siempre deseoso de nuevos miembros. 

Por supuesto que si, siempre y cuando la señorita quiera…. Bienvenida Alice aquí no negamos el ingreso de nadie que quiera o necesite aprender a seguir los caminos del judo. 

Alice comprendiendo lo que pretendía se apresuró a imitar la reverencia y dar las gracias con alivio. 

Grace Jenny presten le algo de ropa y enséñenle a cambiarse Stern lo dejo en tus manos. 

Gracias senpai. 

Alice también agradeció y se fue con las dos únicas chicas del equipo. Jenny iba a 3ª de secundaria y Grace a 2ª de preparatoria. 

Ahora veo porque Stern te trajo de esa forma. Necesitas aprender a defenderte de los bullys.- Grace examinó el cuerpo cubierto de moretones arañazos y mordidas. 

Toma esta remera me la devuelves mañana porque la que traías ya no sirve.- Jenny ataba con firmeza el cinturón del kimono. 

Muchas gracias prometo no estorbarles. 

A nosotros no nos estorbarás, pero espero que por tu bien te tomes esto seriamente. Aunque Stern haya sido rudo, no le hagas perder su tiempo y se consciente que podría estar ocupándose de su entrenamiento. Es un atleta a nivel nacional y con grandes posibilidades que lo recluten para el equipo olímpico. Agradece su amabilidad aprendiendo judo y formando parte del equipo. - Grace relajó su postura cuando dio el asentimiento. 

Stern vio a las dos figuras de negro asomarse por una de las ventanas del dojo. En la puerta veía a la figura fantasmal contra el alambrado. Salió al patio y se alejo mirando a dúo de shinigamis caminar hacia él. 

He perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces han tenido la oportunidad de eliminar a ese demonio. 

Él no es un problema importante. Nuestra prioridad es vigilarte porque eres un peligro mayor. 

¿Me estas jodiendo no? esa chica la están matando de a poco y según escuche por ahí, los llenaría un montón de papeleo y me dicen que no harán nada. Creí que ustedes estaban para evitar que demonios roben almas humanas. 

Nuestra prioridad es la recolección y por eso mantenemos vigilancia sobre los demonios con el poder para robarlas. Cuando llegue el momento de su cosecha dispondremos de ese estorbo. 

No me extraña que los shinigamis cumplan esas condenas eternas… o probablemente solo son unos esclavos que se les dijo una mentira. - con veneno se despidió con la seña del dedo medio.

Cuando miró al alambrado el demonio ya no estaba. 

La escuela recibió la visita de la policía que llegó para averiguar sobre el incidente del depósito. Los implicados nombraron a Stern Murphy. Pero las versiones que daban diferían y eran producto de la imaginación desbocada (o de las drogas). Los testigos circunstanciales referían haber visto a Stern en los vestuarios preparándose para ir al dojo del edificio de preparatoria. Tampoco vieron entrar ni salir del depósito. Más Testigos vieron a Stern y Alice pasearse por el edificio de preparatoria tomados de la mano. Incluso las cámaras de vigilancia corroboraban este hecho, salvo las del depósito que fueron vandalizadas hace tiempo.

Lo único que la investigación dejó en claro fue una pelea inducida por drogas o una disputa de facciones por el liderazgo. Nadie nombró a Alice en el lugar de los hechos, sería difícil explicar las señales en el cuerpo de una victima de bullying. 

Alice caminó en estado de alerta hacia su casa, se sentía inquieta por el cambio repentino en la atmósfera. Su acechador espectral siempre la seguía de cerca cuando volvía a su casa pero ahora parecía que algo lo hubiera espantado (algo llamado Stern).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo lamentable del Bullying es que como la mayoría de las veces son menores los involucrados, tienden a minimizar a una simple pelea de niños, cuando en realidad pasa mucho más siendo tan grave como el abuso sexual en manada o incluso el asesinato. Alice tuvo suerte al recibir ayuda en ese momento, pero lo que le dicen en el club de judo es muy cierto, tenés que quererte y cuidarte vos porque nadie va a venir a hacerlo.


	16. Exorcismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí subir otro capitulo a última hora.

Cuando ingresó a su casa notó que estaba vacía, su madre no llegaba hasta tarde y al parecer su hermano decidió pasar la noche en casa de un amigo por la nota pegada en la pared. Pronto escuchó un zumbido y las luces comenzaron a parpadear. Sintió una mordedura dolorosa en la pantorrilla de parte de uno de los fantasmas infantiles. El ventilador de techo comenzó a girar tan rápido sobre su cabeza que se descolgó. Alice se colocó en posición fetal esperando el impacto. 

No pensé que eran tantos. Son como 7. - Stern de pie sostuvo el aparato con una sola mano. 

La sombra había mutado en algo más grande y antropomórfico sin perder la consistencia del alquitrán. Stern hizo brotar espinas desde el suelo que se envolvieron al rededor de Alice como una jaula. 

¡NOOO es nuestra! - comenzó a lanzar objetos pesados y cubiertos en dirección a Alice. 

Pues mala suerte porque ella me gusta así que me la quedo. - su cuerpo se descompuso en sombras que cerraron herméticamente la casa con una capa de sangre negra. Alice pudo ver los seis ojos moverse en distintas direcciones en la casa y en lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de Stern que ahora era una sombra negra con espinas a lo largo de su columna. 

La sombra al parecer comandaba a los otros seis que fueron envueltos en la sangre negra de Stern para ser digeridos, haciendo a los ojos rojos brillar. La sombra intentó escapar pero fue atrapada y jalada por los zarcillos que llevaban a la boca circular completamente abierta como un abismo lleno de dientes. En el fondo lo esperaba la segunda boca con la lengua larga y viscosa esperando por él. 

Cuando lo engulló por completo un círculo mágico se formó a sus pies con el sello del demonio derrotado que se sobrescribió con el de Stern haciendo suyo ese poder espiritual. Se formó una estrella de ocho puntas en el centro y Stern se retrajo a su apariencia humana habitual. La energía eléctrica volvió a funcionar. 

Wooooh esto se siente genial…. Más vale que te esfuerces en compensarme todo lo que hago por ti cariño, ahora eres mía. - miró a la chica resplandecer con su poder espiritual completo ahora que estaba libre de sus parásitos. 

Cuando Alice parpadeó ya no estaba en la casa. “Ahora tengo que limpiar este desastre antes que mamá llegue”.

Clarisa salió del trabajo y Stern la esperaba en la recepción jugando con su móvil. 

¿Hay algo que quieras comer? Si quieres podemos pedir algo lo que quieras por ser mi niño bueno. Que raro, pareces unos centímetros más alto que esta mañana, en cualquier momento ya me vas a pasar. - acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares como le gustaba hacerlo. 

No mamá, no hay otra cosa que me guste más que tu comida casera. - la rodeo por la cintura y caminaron abrazados las 20 cuadras que separaban el trabajo de la casa. 

Esa noche encontraron a la abuela sola sin señales de Carol (la señora que la cuidaba) salteando carne y vegetales como para preparar tacos. Dijo que los niños querían comerlos y que le reclamaron que hacía mucho no los hacía. 

Stern probó el relleno y se sorprendió al descubrir que su nueva madre había heredado esa habilidad de la abuela.

“Si puedo manipular recuerdos…. Tal vez pueda con algo tan notorio como un coágulo. Seguro que podrá cocinarme un montón de cosas deliciosas”.

Clarisa distraída lavaba los trastes mientras Stern se sentó junto a su abuela tomándola de la mano para ayudarla a sentarse en el sofá y le encendió el televisor para entretenerla. Acercó lentamente sus labios al oído e introdujo su lengua viscosa que serpenteó hasta su cerebro y localizar el coágulo. Lo retiró con delicadeza. 

Clarisa se dio vuelta la cabeza para observar algo interesante en la televisión cuando vio como salía la lengua del oído de su abuela. Rápidamente volteó la cabeza de nuevo al fregadero sintiéndose confundida. Se preguntó si el estrés le jugaba una mala pasada haciéndola ver cosas por la paranoia que sentía por el perturbador parecido del CEO con   
Stern. 

Cuando sirvió el flan tuvo cuidado de observar la lengua de Stern la cual era una pequeña y rosada lengua humana. 

“Si este niño es hijo del CEO… puede que su madre sea humana y no sobrevivió al embarazo. Quizás este niño consiguió escapar del laboratorio en donde vaya a saber que cosas pasó como para encontrar mejor su vida con esos dos gusanos. No solo eso en la naturaleza padres que colaboran para criar en conjunto a su cría es raro. Si su biología es de un depredador quizás solo se emparejen mientras la hembra sea fértil y luego… puede ser peligroso si se llegara a encontrar con su padre biológico. ¿Y si lo ataca como un rival? Tengo que protegerlo, no puedo dejarlo solo, a diferencia de su padre es un niño tan dulce y amable.”

¿Sucede algo mamá? 

Nada, solo pensaba que ojalá nunca encuentren a tu familia biológica. Creo que no voy a poder entregarte aunque me den todas las garantías de que estarás bien cuidado y amado. - sin saber porqué lo dijo tan abiertamente, ni porque ese niño había despertado esa posesividad maternal que la creía inexistente. No pudo negar su arranque de instinto maternal que la impulsaba a peinar su cabello. 

¿Lo dices de verdad? Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti nunca porque tu eres mi única mamá. - con una sonrisa feliz apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Clarisa en una actitud más propia de un niño regalón que de un adolescente. 

Que rico Clarisa, no sabes hace cuanto tiempo no pruebo un flan como el que preparaba tu bisabuela. Por primera vez su abuela la reconoció con un comentario totalmente lúcida. 

Clarisa abrazó a su abuela feliz y esta correspondió sin saber muy bien el porque. la anciana detuvo su mirada en Stern reconociendo la nariz bonita y recta con los labios carnosos característicos de los Martínez. 

No creo que tenga más opción además mi oferta es muy generosa. 

Es una táctica muy sucia usar a mi nieto para extorsionarme. Ahora entiendo porque siendo tan joven ha podido conseguir tanto, si es un mafioso. 

Admito que no es algo ético pero no estoy inventando nada nuevo, lo único que quiero de usted es ese 30% de acciones de la empresa. 

Quiere eliminar a toda la competencia. Esa empresa la fundamos con mi amigo, es la prueba de que lo hicimos bien y usted con su multinacional quiere aplastarnos. 

Ju, sea realista, quien dirije su empresa es una completa extraña, ni si quiera su hijo tiene voz ni voto… no le parece que a Clarisa le hace falta una lección. 

No, y lo único que veo es un ex amante despechado. Usted solo quiere vengarse de ella destruyéndola, no me extraña que lo haya dejado en cuanto descubrió el tipo de persona que es. Clarisa es una mujer honesta y no merece lo que pretende hacerle. 

Ju, ¿puedo preguntar como lo supo?

Porque es calcado a mi ex yerno. Solo que mi hija tuvo más suerte que Clarisa, porque no tiene un tipo persiguiéndola por todo el país para golpearla. Amigos en común los vieron juntos en esa fiesta en la embajada. 

Yo nunca le puse una mano encima y no la busco para eso. Lo único que quiero es que entienda que tiene que volver a mi lado porque no habrá otro hombre que la ame tanto como yo. Eso es todo lo que importa. 

Es un psicópata y espero que mi amigo me perdone por lo que voy hacer, amo a mi nieto.- tomó la pluma y temblando de rabia firmó los documentos. 

Ciel hizo la seña para que Sebastian trajera al niño de 8 años sano y salvo que corrió a los brazos de su abuelo. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró solo en el galpón abandonado. 

Joven amo según el notario tardará algunos días para que tenga valor legal. 

Puedo esperar unos días más, tengo que preparar algo especial para nuestro reencuentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vuelve a aparecer nuestro duo favorito y Ciel más yandere que nunca. De tal palo tal astilla y tanto Ciel con sus métodos cuestionables como su hijo son la misma cosa. Es por eso que no puede clasificarselos de buenos o malos, solo están dispuestos a hacer lo necesario para conseguir su objetivo.


	17. El Reencuentro.

Vamos despierta dormilón tienes que levantarte para la escuela. 

Solo 5 minutos más. 

Nada de 5 minutos además ya estás demasiado grande para dormir con tu madre, y deja de sobarle tanto la panza que le vas hacer un hueco. 

Buenos días abuela. 

Buenos días Clarisa tienes que ponerte firme con este niño que no tiene edad para seguir durmiendo contigo. Tiene hasta edad para traer una novia a la casa…. ¿Clarisa te sientes bien? Tienes cara de embarazada. 

Claro que no abuela si yo tuve mi regla ¿Cuándo? Revisó su agenda para buscar la fecha y sintió un ataque repentino de acidez obligandola a correr al baño. 

Stern tomó la agenda y se fijo en las fechas que solo tenía un retraso de unos días. En otra circunstancias no sería nada grave, pero con los antecedentes… 

“No es ninguna sorpresa lo sabía desde el principio en cuanto la vi. Al parecer que haya completado mi periodo de lactancia su cuerpo comenzó a prepararse para sostener el nuevo embarazo que estaba en suspenso.”

Stern en base a sus experimentos previos, le habían dado una idea de que existía una hormona inhibidora, había formado la teoría que sus hermanos permanecían en estado de latencia para protegerse de su presencia. Al detectar que no correspondía a una posible pareja de su madre comenzaron a crecer con normalidad . Con toda la información recopilada tenía medios suficientes para suministrar el tratamiento para evitar que sus hermanos crecieran en forma descontrolada como había sucedido en su embarazo. Suerte que a Clarisa le gusta el sabor del yogur griego. 

Lo sabía, estás embarazada y no solo yo. Con razón este niño tiene ese ataque de mamitis. Stern tienes que madurar y ayudar a tu madre ahora que eres un niño grande. Que se concentre en criar a tus hermanos pequeños no quiere decir que te ha dejado de querer. Ya tuviste tiempo para ser hijo único.- su abuela acarició sus mejillas y le besó la coronilla. 

Clarisa miró a Stern quien pasaba más tiempo con su abuela. Había notado inconsistencias en sus recuerdos, como si Stern fuera su hijo y lo hubiera conocido desde que nació. Tampoco recordaba lo de su tío Kevin. El recuerdo de lo que le pareció ver hace dos noches volvió en forma de certeza. Quizás que Stern haya venido a esta cuidad no haya sido ninguna casualidad, lo más probable es que haya sentido la presencia de su medio hermano. Sintió mucha pena con el niño, la buscó porque necesitaba una madre. 

Stern interceptó a Alice camino a la escuela cerca de su casa para evitar que lo evadiera. “Viene vestida como una hippie otra vez, que mujer tan desaliñada”. 

Gracias por lo de ayer.- se apresuró y le entregó la launchera con comida casera como si fuera una ofrenda. 

Vaya eres buena cocinera, estás aprobada.- comenzó a comer de inmediato. Con cada bocado confirmó lo que pensaba: sentía el poder espiritual y por ende el valor nutricional de la comida casera. Era lo mismo que con la de Clarisa y la abuela, la diferencia era el nivel de poder. La de Alice era la más nutritiva de las tres… “igual la comida de mamá es la comida de mamá y es la numero uno en mi corazón arbitrario y subjetivo.” 

No entiendo donde te entra tanta comida, siempre te veo llevándote algo a la boca. 

Es porque soy un niño en crecimiento, necesito comer mucho para rendir en la escuela y no te ofendas pero necesitas urgente una intervención de estilo. No puedes conocer a mi madre con esas fachas. 

¿Madre? Entonces la familia de la Sra. Clarisa son… a tus padres adoptivos te dirigías por sus nombres. 

No, mi mamá es humana. Y Sí Clarisa es mi madre biológica, la busqué mucho tiempo pero al fin estamos juntos. Soy en toda regla un medio demonio. 

¿Y tu padre? Lo sigues viendo. 

Bueno con él presiento que no será un encuentro muy feliz. No tardará en aparecer porque siempre anda detrás de mamá. Somos territoriales y no creo que aprecie a otro macho tan cerca de su hembra, aunque sea su hijo. Tengo que estar atento para ayudar a mi madre porque siento su presencia débil en los alrededores y debe estar realmente cabreado así que tendré que ponerme rudo. Si no fuera porque mamá lo necesita lo echaría a patadas ya mismo, ese cretino. Mi madre tuvo que huir de él porque no la trató con el cariño que se merecía. 

Sabes escucharte hablar así eres como cualquier otro chico, así no das tanto miedo. - Alice sonrió aliviada al conocer su naturaleza híbrida. Era en parte humano… incluso más que los humanos completos, porque mostró mucha más compasión para ayudarla. 

Me alegro así sera más fácil llevar un buen noviazgo. 

Eh que dijiste ¿novia yo? 

No entiendo porque te sorprende, lo dije claramente, pretendo lo mismo que ellos. Para tu suerte soy todo un caballero y no lo tomaré a la fuerza… a menos que prefieras darme tu alma como alimento.- su sonrisa amable e inocente haría pensar que solo se trataba de una broma si no conociera su verdadera naturaleza. 

Realmente eres un demonio. 

Oh por favor no seas tan dramática, la verdad es que no tengo tanto interés en tu alma, lo que me interesa es tener una mujer para reproducirme y que me cocine. Niña tienes que madurar porque hasta los cuentos de hadas te lo están diciendo: nunca fueron tan altruistas los príncipes azules, solo querían una cosa llamada sexo.

Gracias por arruinar mi infancia. Seguro que eres de los que ven el lado siniestro de la vida en todo.

Perdón por ser pragmático, pero deberás conformarte con lo que hay. A cambio te haré ridículamente feliz en la vida, tienes asegurado un buen pasar con mi pequeña fortuna personal que al momento de graduarnos será mayor. Y además todas las mujeres me han dicho que soy un amante maravilloso y la experiencia más placentera que han tenido.- su mirada coqueta logró el objetivo de incomodarla haciéndola sonrojar. 

Tengo que agregar el pagado de sí mismo a la lista.- comentó enojada. 

Es muy difícil ser humilde cuando eres tan caliente como yo.- le tomó la mano para apurar la marcha. 

Cuando llegaron al portón de acceso Stern saludó a los shinigamis sentados en el muro perimetral con el dedo medio. Alice miró con aprensión a esos hombres de negro con trajes futuristas que había visto en el manga de Gantz y modernas herramientas de jardinería.

Ella puede vernos a pesar de que fue quitada de la lista. Tampoco parece que tenga un contrato no debería vernos ya… incluso en el gimnasio no debería habernos visto. 

Creo que ella de ese tipo extinto de humano con fuertes poderes espirituales como las mikos de oriente o esas leyendas chinas de mujeres que podían cruzarse con demonios… ¡horrible, absolutamente horrible pero fascinante!

¿Por qué estás tan feliz si es el peor de los casos? Esa cosa a parte de caníbal se puede reproducir con humanos. - su cara obtuvo una tonalidad verde de solo imaginar el panorama apocalíptico. 

No necesariamente, para ser tan grande necesitaría cazar más frecuentemente, debe tener alguna fuente alternativa de alimentación al ser un híbrido humano en segunda generación. Así que busca a la chica para su nutrición sin necesidad de consumirla por ser más eficiente o al cazar a los de su propia especie le da mayor valor energético. 

Tenemos que informarlo a la gerencia sobre la aparición de esta nueva especie. 

La escuela estaba revolucionada y la pirámide social se había derrumbado. Como era de esperar desde que había ingresado Stern se ubicaba en la cúspide de la jerarquía en todos los ámbitos. Tenía la belleza y elegancia propia de su linaje de sangre azul. En poco tiempo fue el número 1 en los resultados no solo de su escuela sino del estado. Y sobre todas las cosas era un deportista nacional con chances de ser nombrado en el equipo olímpico. 

El judo como deporte marginal había incrementado su popularidad desde que llegó. Chicas y chicos se acercaban a observar las prácticas del club de judo que había incrementado sus miembros. Que el chico más popular y guapo del instituto llegara tomado de la mano de la chica invisible y el objetivo principal de la danza del chivo expiatorio era algo increíble. 

Todos respetaban y admiraban a Stern porque a diferencia del resto era un tipo amigable y accesible con todos; no tenía fama de de aprovecharse ni de burlarse de los débiles o los estudiantes comunes sin ningún talento. 

Todo aquél que oso involucrarlo en la pelea solo ocasionaron su ruina y descrédito. Ese simple gesto era una declaración que estaban saliendo. Caminó directo a la oficina de Mandy entrando sin golpear y arrastrando a Alice consigo. 

Tía Mandy necesito tu ayuda. 

Stern aquí no soy tu tía, soy tu consultora, pero ya que estás aquí que quieres que haga por ti. 

Lo siento no se volverá a repetir… necesito que nos acompañes a la salida porque eres la mujer con más estilo que conozco. Mírala, con solo verla te das cuenta que necesita de una intervención de moda urgente. Mi novia no puede verse como si viviera machacando ayaguasca en un campamento hippie. 

Oye para que lo sepas tu bisabuelo fue un hippie que consiguió conquistar el corazón de la rollinga de tu bisabuela. Me halagas pero no te parece que estas siendo un poco agresivo y controlador… primero deberías preguntarle a ella si está de acuerdo con esto y segundo ¿cómo es posible que decidas unilateralmente que será tu novia como un maníaco acosador pervertido. 

Lo de maníaco estuvo de más. Y es mi novia porque me gusta y fui el primero en reclamarla porque soy un hombre que no teme ir de frente con la chica que le interesa. Eso no quita que ella tiene que pararse frente al mundo con otra actitud. A menos que prefieran que la sigan pisoteando, tienes que ayudarme a que gane más confianza en sí misma , incluso si se pone terca y no quiere cambiar por pereza. 

Si es cierto suelen tener resistencia a salir de su zona de confort. Pero la estás presionando demasiado. 

Tía Mandy el paso uno es el aspecto personal y el que diga lo contrario es uno que se ha dado por vencido y acepta ser un felpudo social. O si no por que tu no vienes a trabajar en pijama. - con demasiada vehemencia para un niño de 13 años. 

Bueno ya entendí. Para tus 13 años tienes demasiado temperamento. Es cierto lo que dices pero me preocupa que la presiones tanto, no quiero que te vuelvas un hombre abusivo, se más amable. 

No te preocupes tía solo soy firme para que sea un poco más decidida. Si la mimo demasiado no mejorará y ella necesita esto tanto como el judo. No estoy presionándola para que tengamos sexo. 

Oye pendejo atrevido como ya estás pensando en esas cosas, todavía estás muy chico para eso. Tus compañeros de clase son de dos a tres años mayores que tú así que ojito con andar haciendo lo mismo y convertir a esta chica en una criminal. Será posible… ni siquiera tienes la edad mínima de consentimiento. 

Disculpen… este yo…. Yo no tengo dinero para ir de compras y gracias porque quieren ayudarme. Yo le prometo no tocar indebidamente a su sobrino.- Alice enrojeció cuando vio el puchero en la cara de Stern. 

Oh no retiro lo dicho. Mi sobrino tiene toda la razón y necesitas un entrenamiento espartano para dejar de ser un felpudo. No puedes protestar de forma tan pasiva. 

Alice el dinero no es problema, mi herencia incluye la boutique de Mary J. Y aquí tengo la llave. No pasará nada por unas cuantas prendas y de todas formas todavía faltan algunos papeles para que pueda funcionar nuevamente. 

Entonces si me vas a presionar para que te pague con mi cuerpo, tu no haces nada gratuitamente.- se abrazó en forma protectora. 

No lo haré, se mantiene nuestro trato de que cocines para mí, aunque si quieres pagarme de esa forma no me opongo.- una sonrisa traviesa y el ademán de querer manosear sus pechos logró hacerla estremecer. 

Stern no. voy a tener que hablar seriamente con Clarisa porque te has convertido en un chantajista pervertido y ella te tiene con las riendas demasiado sueltas.- le tiró una goma por la cabeza. 

Solo era una broma, nos vemos a la salida- tomó la mano de Alice y se la llevó consigo. 

Al fin de la jornada Mandy lo esperaba ansiosa porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le encantaba eso de arreglar el vestuario de otras personas y una joven es un lienzo en blanco. 

Suban a la camioneta creo que en cuatro horas serán suficientes para terminar antes de que Clarisa salga del trabajo. 

Apenas llegaron tanto Mandy como Stern comenzaron a buscar conjuntos pidiendo la opinión del otro pero sin prestar a las opiniones de Alice que los miraba perpleja ya que parecían realmente tía y sobrino. “Supongo que debe ser una cosa familiar lo que tienen con la moda. Si hasta parecen Stacy y Clinton.”

Alice sonrió al ver como se estaban divirtiendo aunque no podía dejar de tener el mal presentimiento que se había convertido en su muñeca para vestir a merced de esos dos monstruos fashionistas. Alice avergonzada se probó de ropa muy sexy a muy romántica, pero el problema de su pecho seguía estando pese al cambio de estilo. Mandy decidió tomar el toro por las astas con la cinta métrica mientras que Stern seleccionó la ropa interior con la excusa de ser el agasajado. Aunque se ganó un mirada reprobatoria de su tía esta no dijo nada. 

Vaya niña ¿acaso comes bulones para tenerlas tan grandes? Con 15 y ya tienes 96 y yo que tuve que ponérmelas. Dime la verdad, mi sobrino las vio. No podría haber adivinado de otra forma el tamaño correcto. 

Fu… fue un accidente, no lo hice a propósito. - avergonzada ocultó su rostro. 

No seas tonta que conozco bien a mi sobrino y se de la calaña que está hecho. 

Luego de distintos estilos se dicidieron por un look romántico y elegante. Mandy tomó las tijeras y despejó el cabello llovido dándole forma para que sus ondas naturales recuperen cuerpo. Por último cortó su flequillo revelando unos bonitos ojos grises puros. 

Alice realmente eres muy bonita, no entiendo porque llevabas un estilo que no te favorecía, ven que te enseño a usar un maquillaje sutil. 

Stern fue desalojado para la revelación final por lo que zapateaba nerviosamente. Cuando le dijeron que podía pasar su expresión se iluminó al ver el gran cambio de su juguete nuevo. Recibió una nueva reprimenda de su tía cuando intentó meter las manos debajo de la falda de su vestido. 

Pero soy su novio ¿ni siquiera puedo hacer eso? No es justo. - infló los cachetes en una protesta engañosamente infantil. 

A tu edad solo besos y nada más.

Solo besos ¿eh?. - una sonrisa maligna mostró la punta de sus colmillos de incubo ante todas las cosas que podían tomarse como un beso en sentido amplio. 

Stern ni lo sueñes… no ves que estás asustando a esta niña. 

Entonces debí dejarte como estabas, hacerte todas las cosas guarras que se me ocurrieran y luego de haberte domesticado hacerte el cambio de look. 

No puedo creer como en la escuela eres un señorito ingles, pero tienes la oportunidad de estar a menos de un metro de una mujer y te transformas en un mocoso pervertido. Pobre Clarisa no sabe al monstruo que está criando. 

Lo dices y me dejas helada Robert. Entiendo que la prioridad sea tu familia y me duele que ya no estés más porque eras uno de los referentes de la marca como fundador. Además estaba contando con toda tu experiencia, conoces mejor que nadie el mercado. Dime cuanto me pides por tu parte y voy a intentar reunir el precio lo más pronto posible. 

Clarisa se por el momento que estás pasando y perdóname por vender mi parte… de hecho ya hay un comprador que me paga de inmediato y bien mi parte. Es un empresario con mucha experiencia y conocido de mi amigo, hasta puede que lo conozcas al haber trabajado para una multinacional. Se llevaran bien.- su expresión atormentada u el temblor de sus manos contradecían su afirmación. 

Bueno ya no podemos hacer nada, solo espero que congeniemos y a ti te deseo lo mejor. Los vamos a extrañar y hasta los visite cuando vaya a Florida. 

Robert Elliott salió de la sala de reuniones cuando se topó de frente con Stern. El anciano tenía olor profundo a miedo. Huyó lo más rápido que pudo con la respiración agitada. Stern sabiendo que si le hablaba podría provocarle un infarto apresuró el paso. 

Hola mamá ¿pasó algo? El hombre que salió recién no se veía nada bien. 

El era el socio de tu bisabuelo y me dijo que vendió su parte de acciones a un hombre misterioso. Ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de comprarlas, vino y me lo dijo cuando estaba todo hecho… dijo que era algo de su ex yerno rondando a su hija por lo que se van de San Antonio. Hoy fue un día largo, vamos a casa. 

“Miente, por su reacción al verme probablemente mi padre tiene algo que ver. Maldito cabrón seguro pretende acorralar económicamente para humillarla. Tengo que hacer algo para protegerla”. 

Stern ¿estás bien? Te pregunté como te fue en tu cita, pero no es necesario que me lo cuentes si no quieres. Sabes cuando te sientas listo tu madre te escuchará sin ser metida. - peinó su cabello hacia atrás como había cogido la costumbre. 

No es eso mamá, la cita fue bien aunque no fue estrictamente una cita ya que la tía Mandy estuvo con nosotros. Al parecer tiene una idea equivocada de mi, cree que soy una especie de depredador adolescente o algo así. Creo que no está de acuerdo que tenga novia.- haciendo sus ojos de cachorro, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro abrazándola mientras arrastraba su mochila contra el suelo en un gesto infantil. 

Tienes que entender que a ella le preocupa que hayas crecido en un medio no adecuado para un niño. A mí también me preocupa que hayas quemado etapas siendo tan chico. No es bueno que estés tan sexualizado, pero a tu edad es normal que tengas interés en las chicas. Pese a su apariencia tu tía es una mujer bastante conservadora y hasta tiene miedo que termines asustando a la chica. Me quedaría más tranquila si la conociera no quiero que una mala mujer se aproveche de mi niño grande. - le acarició los mofletes y lo beso en la frente. 

No te preocupes, es una buena chica y te la voy a presentar muy pronto, pero primero quiero ser cauteloso y conocer a su familia. Te prometo no hacer nada precipitado como hacerte abuela pronto, todavía no me siento listo para compartirte.- con su dedo índice dibujó un corazón sobre su vientre. 

Mañana tendremos los resultados. Ya eres mayor como para decírtelo, estoy asustada porque tomé un anticonceptivo de emergencia por lo que esto no debería haber sucedido y soy demasiado mayor para un embarazo. 

Estarás bien mamá, todo saldrá bien porque yo cuido muy bien de ti. Quiero acompañarte por favor. También quiero estar contigo en la ecografía. 

Esta bien pero luego iras a la escuela, le avisaré a Mandy que saldrás a media mañana. 

Al día siguiente Clarisa esperó a Stern para ir a su cita en la puerta del colegio. Con ansiedad abrió los resultados para leer lo que ya temía. La llamaron para la ecografía preparándose mentalmente para lo que se iba a encontrar en la imagen. El recuerdo de su hijo no nato volvió con fuerza. 

Tiene 38 años ¿no? Sabía que a partir de los 35 años se multiplica la posibilidad de malas formaciones congénitas. Todavía es prematuro pero o calculó mal las fechas o son anormalmente pequeños. Teniendo en cuenta su edad diría que es lo segundo. Ambos fetos presentan malformaciones en la columna puede ser espina bífida incluso pueden nacer con una cola vestigial. Va a tener que tomar refuerzo de ácido fólico. - con indiferencia le dio las servilletas de papel para que se limpiara. 

Stern la ayudó a bajar de la camilla y la acompañó a la sala de espera. Cuando imprimió el informe el mismo médico se acercó para dárselos personalmente. 

Toma chico, y disculpa si te parecí desconsiderado, me sorprendió que una mujer venga acompañada de un muchacho tan joven. Interpreté mal que eran pareja hasta que me fije bien y me di cuenta que en realidad es tu madre. Eres un buen hijo muchacho.- le dio una palmada en el hombro. 

¿Cómo lo supo? Cómo se dio cuenta que es mi madre.- con una mirada depredadora evaluaba al médico. 

Muchas cosas la nariz, la forma de los labios pero sobre todo la forma del pabellón auditivo y el lóbulo fusionado es idéntico al de tu madre. Cualquier buen genetista te lo diría independientemente de lo que diga el resultado de ADN. 

El ginecólogo llamó a Clarisa y Stern se apresuró a dar el informe junto con los otros resultados. 

Pienso que es muy pronto para asegurar que nacerán con alguna discapacidad, por las dudas le prescribiré ácido fólico y vitaminas B6 B12.. no se preocupe por los bebes estarán bien. Teniendo en cuenta que ya tiene un hijo sano y muy guapo los dos pequeños seguirán los pasos del hermano mayor. 

Ah cuando nazcan le prescribiré otra fórmula anticonceptiva , hay casos raros donde hay un acostumbramiento y deja de ser efectiva. 

Lo ves mamá te dije que no va a pasarte nada malo porque yo te estoy cuidando. “Parece que me he pasado un poco con la dosis o .....tal vez no funciona por el inhibidor natural en mi cuerpo”. - le acarició la mejilla y la beso en un gesto más propio de un amante que de un hijo. 

Clarisa vio con alivio que el estacionamiento estaba vacio y nadie fue testigo de la extraña escena. A veces cuando Stern se ponía así la perturbaba bastante el darse cuenta que se parecían tanto. Ya tenía la certeza que era hijo del conde y al sentir a sus medios hermanos se apegó a ella. “Menos mal que se me hizo el milagro para que pasaran por humanos y no se armara el alboroto en el hospital…. Es probable que este niño este haciendo algo porque siempre se apresura a prepararme el desayuno, debe haber pillado algún componente importante del laboratorio donde debe haber estado. Quizás al ser mitad humano busque instintivamente un remplazo de su madre fallecida, me pregunto que habrá sido de sus hermanos..... Espero que los de servicios sociales no revuelvan el avispero y descubran que escapó de un laboratorio o algo así. Esa es la explicación en el vacío sobre su identidad ya que legalmente no existía.”

Stern llegó antes de la salida y vio como Ema charlaba con Alice como si nunca hubiera habido una pausa en su amistad. Pronto otras chicas al verlo lo rodearon pidiéndoles que las asesorara con su vestuario cuando fueran de compras. 

Clarisa despertó como de costumbre con Stern enroscado a ella como si eso lograría que no fuera a trabajar. Cuando apagó la alarma Stern le dio un beso y corrió a preparar el desayuno mientras ella se vestía. Con cada día sentía que le pesaba más el cuerpo. Cuando llegó Stern le puso el desayuno con su jugo de naranjas, el yogur griego y tostadas con huevos y tocino. 

“Tengo mucha suerte de tener un hijo tan lindo y ustedes dos también”. - acarició su vientre todavía plano. 

Clarisa llegó a la empresa y recibió el anuncio de que alguien la esperaba en su oficina. Inmediatamente pensó en el nuevo socio y se arrepintió de su elección de vestuario. Era un vestido muy informal como para recibir al nuevo accionista. Todo porque no podía tolerar el calor con sus trajes de negocios. “No puedo volver a cambiarme, esperar horas no era un inicio prometedor para una buena relación comercial.”

Disculpe por hacerlo esperar, estaba dejando a mi hijo en la escuela y me entretuve un rato. - observó el respaldo de su sillón girado hacia el ventanal, no le gustó esa invasión a su lugar. Cuando comenzó a girar para revelar su ocupante se apoderó de ella la urgencia de escapar al reconocer esas hebras de cabello gris azulado. La puerta se cerró sola en sus narices. 

Buenos días Clarisa…. Como dice tu youtuber favorito, “El reencuentro más esperado de Latinoamerica unida”. 

Ciel Phantomhive se levantó con elegancia y caminó hacia Clarisa que golpeaba frenéticamente la puerta mientras gritaba por ayuda hasta que fue reducida por unos zarcillos negros que la arrastraron hasta los pies de su antiguo jefe. Comenzó a hiperventilarse cuando vio a esos ojos rojos que la miraban con desprecio y los colmillos asomando de sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stacy y Clinton son obviamente del programa no te lo pongas.... aquí son tía y sobrino que se unen para traer algo de estilo a la vida de alguien que lo necesita. No es ser superficial, es ser realista.... en el mundo real es importante como te ves para pedir un puesto de trabajo y hasta para ir hacer tramites ante las dependencias del estado. 
> 
> Basicamente Clarisa es una especie de kanguro humano: tiene a uno en la bolsa lactando y está embarazada pero los embriones están en latencia o animación suspendida hasta que el joy (Stern) termine de ser destetado y luego reinciando el ciclo. 
> 
> Quien es observador habrá pillado que es lo que su "adorado hijo" le da para controlar el crecimiento. De hecho una de las primeras acusaciones que se le hacían a las brujas, eran que le practicaban sexo oral al demonio para rejuvenecer y prolongar su vida......
> 
> Aunque parezca extremo, una mujer mayor con un adolescente se está volviendo algo bastante común en la consulta del ginecólogo.... y es que hay apenas chicos con la edad mínima de consentimiento con una mujer embarazada. Me pasó de confundirlo con el hijo cuando en realidad era su "marido" y pasé bastante vergüenza ajena. 
> 
> Tal como lo dijo Ciel, muchas frases/memes que usa Clarisa son del Canal Te lo resumo así nomás. Por lo tanto su Youtuber favorito y al que no le guste que se joda ( como diría el actor Fanego, meme recurrente).


	18. Venganza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alerta: Altas dosis de un tipo Yandere, haciendo cosas de las que luego se ¿arrepentirá?

Se sentó a horcadas sobre ella con los dientes muy cerca de su rostro y tomándola de la cabeza hundiendo sus dedos en la melena color miel, la olió como una pantera a su presa y como esta gruño con fastidio al percibir el aroma diferente del que recordaba. 

Clarisa me diste muchos problemas, fueron los 4 meses más largos de mi vida. ¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer , a cuantas personas sacrificaste por tu egoísmo?

Comenzó a sollozar con fuerza todavía luchando por liberarse pese a su miedo. No soportaba sostenerle esa mirada llena de odio. 

¿Por qué lo hiciste? Clarisa yo te amaba, eras tan pura. Solo eras mía y de nadie más, ningún otro hombre te había tocado y ahora mira lo que eres… te convertiste en otra puta traicionera. Has estado durmiendo con otro demonio apenas me dejaste. 

Clarisa cerro los ojos con fuerza cuando acercó su nariz para olerla y desgarrar el corpiño de su vestido. 

Yo te amaba, fui tan suave y cuidadoso para ti. Parece que no te gustó tierno. ¿Me amarás si te trato como una puta? Yo creo que sí. Cuando trabajabas para mi nunca quisiste usar una falda y ahora esperabas al nuevo socio para seducirlo y follarlo en esta mesa de juntas. - su mano se coló para acariciar sus muslos. 

Mas zarcillos la tomaron con fuerza jalándola del cabello y la elevaron del piso en cuanto Ciel se levantó para bajar su cremallera. Los zarcillos en su mordaza se dividieron como una trampa bucal obligandola a permanecer abierta. Sin ningún tipo de preámbulo introdujo su pene erecto y comenzó a follar su boca con violencia. Con cada gemido sus ojos adquirían una tonalidad más luminiscente y sus pupilas eran una linea fina casi imperceptible. Por tres tortuosos minutos entró y salió de ella hasta que vino su orgasmo y su miembro comenzó a gotear. 

Lo sacó un instante y lo mantuvo suspendido sobre la cavidad abierta y comenzó a masajearse para que su eyaculación salga disparada en un chorro. Un primer disparo aterrizó cerca de su ojo obligandola a cerrarlos por el ardor. Sintió como su garganta ya maltratada comenzaba a escocer cuando lo introdujo en su boca y lanzó su eyaculación completa. Demasiado abundante como para tragarla completamente, se fue por el lado equivocado. Comenzó a toser para no ahogarse. Ciel la soltó desplomándose como una muñeca de trapo intentando expulsar de su nariz el líquido abrasivo. 

¿Qué sucede? Parece como si nunca hubieras mamado una polla. ¿Que tu nuevo macho no te enseñó? Ven yo te ayudo. 

La tomó de la melena y sin cuidado la recostó en la mesa boca abajo separando sus piernas y rompiendo de un tirón sus bragas. Sin más lubricación que su miembro   
embadurnado lo introdujo en su ano bombeando en forma brusca sin importarle el peligro de provocarle un infarto. Su eyaculación vino rápido retirándose para agredir su vagina. Ciel arqueó su columna sintiendo una oleada de placer, mientras iba metiéndose en la cavidad estrecha que luchaba contra la intrusión. Apenas se abrió paso comenzó las estocadas frenéticas llegando al orgasmo más pronto de lo que pretendía. 

¿Ves lo que sucede cuando me desobedeces? Mira lo que me hiciste hacer. Yo te amaba Clarisa …. yo no quería hacerte daño porque te amaba tanto. No, todavía te amo y por esta vez te perdono porque parece que el otro no te ha estado follando. Solo por esta vez no voy a devorarte el alma y la carne como pretendía. 

Clarisa sintió como lloraba contra su espalda desnuda como si fuera un niño pequeño arrepentido de su travesura. La humedad de las lágrimas y los mocos se sumó la de una lengua perezosa. Permaneció en la misma posición por un minuto hasta que sintió retraerse su miembro y salir de ella. 

Clarisa intentó decir algo pero su garganta lastimada la había dejado afónica impidiéndole hablar. La tomó por la cintura y se la llevó consigo desapareciendo dentro de un armario oscuro. 

Stern sintió que algo malo pasaba y una angustia que jamás había experimentado. Desde hacía 15 minutos pedía salir al profesor pero este le había denegado el permiso para ir a la enfermería. 

“No es lo que quería pero bueno, no me queda de otra”. 

Ante la mirada estupefacta del docente vomitó el desayuno sobre el suelo consiguiendo el permiso para ir a la enfermería. Corrió como un loco hasta el armario de limpieza desapareciendo en la sombra y saliendo de la sombra del armario de la sala de reuniones. Ya no se encontraban allí pero encontró toda la evidencia de lo que había pasado. 

“Maldito desgraciado esta siendo tan cauteloso que casi no lo siento. Concentrate en sentir a mamá”. 

Tocó los fluidos expulsados por Clarisa sabiendo muy bien que era y sintiendo asco tomó algo y lo untó en un papel pronunciando en un idioma muerto hace milenios, haciendo flotar el papel que luchaba por atravesar la ventana. La abrió y salto por ella sin importarle que la gente se detuviera intentando ver el borrón azul a toda velocidad. El hechizo amplificador lo llevó hasta afueras de la ciudad a una vieja gasolinera abandonada donde pudo sentirlo y a su madre. 

Clarisa te gusta nuestro “nido de amor”. Cierto que no puedes hablar pero no importa puedes mover la cabeza para decir sí o no. mira lo que preparé para ti; no te preocupes no son elementos destinados a la tortura están destinados a intensificar el placer. Cuando caiga la noche en lo único que podrás pensar es en que no puedes vivir sin mí.- de la valija metálica que abrió con parsimonia paseo su dedo intentando decidir con cual de todos los juguetes usaría primero. Eligió comenzar con la fusta. 

Clarisa inmovilizada y amordazada por trozos de su propio vestido comenzó a gemir con fuerza en protesta. Se preguntó que sería de Stern y de la abuela cuando ella muriera. Sabía que tendría suerte si sobrevivía a la mañana siguiente en su estado. No sabía si el dolor en su abdomen se debía al abuso o al intento de sus hijos no natos por protegerse. 

Ciel sintió elevarse una energía demoníaca muy potente fracciones de segundo antes de irrumpir en forma violeta partiendo la puerta y golpeándolo de lleno quebrando su propia   
barrera como vidrio. 

Maldito pedazo de mierda no permitiré que sigas dañando a mi madre ni a mis hermanos. - Stern furioso apareció en el umbral con una mirada asesina roja y haciendo gala de su doble juego de bocas. 

Tu… no puede ser estás vivo. Eres la cosa repugnare de frasco. - sorprendido nunca espero que fuera su propio retoño el demonio que había percibido en el cuerpo de Clarisa. 

Hijo o no debía armar una estrategia rápido ya que su oponente era más potente que él. Dio el primer paso confiado en su mayor experiencia en combate transformando sus zarcillos en cuchillas carniceras. 

Stern se posicionó como gato a punto de dar su gran salto recubriendo su cuerpo con sus propios tentáculos transformándolo en un disco de corte que giraba a toda velocidad rebotando a todas partes y haciendo un lío sangriento. 

Ciel debilitado por la pérdida de sangre erigió un campo de fuerza más potente para proteger su cuerpo principal que logró detener la sierra circular. 

Stern recuperó su forma humana y concentró su energía demoníaca en una potente patada que hizo añicos el campo de fuerza. La onda de choque se expandió hacia el pecho de Ciel haciéndolo salir por un hueco en la pared que lo hizo atravesar la habitación contigua chocando con mesas y sillas en el proceso, hasta finalizar en la pared exterior agrietandola y comprometiendo la estructura por el impacto. Su furia intacta le hizo tomarlo por la solapa de su traje caro ahora deshilachado y lo aventó contra el piso partiendo los mosaicos y hundiéndolo varios centímetros. Se sentó a horcadas y comenzó a descargar su cólera a puñetazos en el rostro hasta hacerlo desvanecer. 

Cuando recuperó la conciencia pudo ver su camisa abierta revelando los múltiples contratos y las dos bocas de su hijo salivando en su mejilla como su próxima cena. El pánico se extendió en oleadas pues se creía invulnerable. 

Hijo de puta solo hay una razón por la que no te devoro en este momento…. Porque servirás de reserva alimenticia para mi madre y mis hermanos por nacer.- colocó una barra de hierro que antes era la pata de una silla sobre su cuello, haciéndola enroscarse como una serpiente sintiendo como su energía demoníaca era drenada de su cuerpo reduciéndolo casi a un humano normal. 

El pánico se intensificó como cuando no era más que un niño impotente. Desde que se había convertido en demonio se sintió todo poderoso cuando comprobó lo fuerte que era. Jamas en todos sus cálculos imaginó que sería derrotado en forma tan contundente, menos que terminaría sus días como comida para su propia descendencia. 

Stern volvió con Clarisa para liberarla de sus ataduras. Cuando vio lo débil que estaba a causa del dolor, recogió uno de los tentáculos de su padre aún rezumantes de sangre fresca. 

Mamá por favor para curarte necesito que intentes beber esto solo un poco. - le ofreció la sangre. 

Clarisa se estremeció ante la idea de beber sangre sintiendo nauseas pero el dolor era tan intenso e insoportable por lo que tomó el coraje suficiente para beberla. Pese al asco sintió como su garganta dolorida se calmaba y los dolores en su vientre cesaban. 

Stern se quitó su chaqueta y se la colocó para cubrir la desnudez de Clarisa. Hizo muy mal trabajo conteniendo sus lagrimas y mordiendo su labio. 

Mamá tuve tanto miedo…. No soporto la idea de perderte.- la abrazó y escondió su rostro en su cuello. 

Shhh tranquilo, ya estoy bien mi niño, gracias a ti, estoy tan feliz que seas mi hijo. Te amo tanto. - lo abrazó muy fuerte y peinó su bonito cabello gris azulado. 

Ciel recuperó la fuerza suficiente para parase y ver su rostro amoratado y el collar al rededor de su cuello en uno de los espejos empañados del local. Su marca estaba encerrada dentro de una mayor que infirió que era la de su hijo. 

Es un sello de contención, cuando lo aprendí nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de utilizarlo. Sirve para impedir que proyectes tu poder espiritual fuera de tu cuerpo, mientras lo lleves puesto. Ideal para concentrar el poder en tu carne y fluidos.- una sonrisa de superioridad de su hijo le dijo que tenía mucho de un Phantomhive. 

El móvil de Stern parpadeó con el tono de llamada de Mandy. El tono de Wonder Woman rompía completamente el ambiente. 

Stern ¿dónde diablos te metiste? Me avisaron que estabas enfermo cuando te busqué no estabas por ningún lado y cuando llamé a Clarisa no me contestaba.- la voz histérica de su tía lo obligó a alejar el aparato de su oído. 

Tía estoy con mamá, estamos bien solo que ¿puedes venir a recogernos?… creo que mamá te contó de su antiguo jefe acosador. La encontró y secuestró. Una cosa más porque de todas formas lo notarás cuando vengas… es mi padre biológico. 

Puedo llamar a la policía, dime donde. 

No, nada de policía, el tipo ya está incapacitado y si los involucres me meterás en un lío si ven el estado en el que quedó. Solo ven a recogernos por favor, estamos en la gasolinera abandonada. 

Bueno está bien, estás judicializado y si servicios sociales se enteraran pueden enviarte a un reformatorio. Espérenme, en 15 minutos llego. 

Cuando Mandy llegó los vio sentados en el banco exterior donde estaba el servishop. Vio la ropa desgarrada de Clarisa y manchas varias de sangre y otra sustancia que imaginaba lo que podría ser. Stern sostenía a un tipo más alto que él. Al acercarse lo suficiente encontró su rostro conocido…. 

No me creo que seas el mismo tipo del anuncio de Funtom ¡Oh mi santa mierda! Clarisa tu jefe acosador es sin dudas el padre biológico de Stern.- Mandy caía en la cuenta porque le llamó la atención el rostro de su sobrino adoptivo. Y no solo era por lo bello que era, sino por esa única vez que su prima le hizo ver el anuncio. 

No te dije nada porque en esa época debería haber estado estudiando en Cambridge así que no entiendo cómo este niño acabó en EE. UU. - Omitió el detalle de que no era humano, Mandy no necesitaba saberlo. 

Ciel empezó a reír porque le hacía gracia descubrir que Clarisa después de todo era una buena mentirosa. 

Sigo pensando que es un acosador peligroso y que la policía debería encargarse. - sacó su móvil. 

Eso no, ¿qué piensas que va a pasar cuando lo tengan en custodia? Es una mierda asquerosamente rica. Estará libre antes de que terminemos de asentar la denuncia y seguirá molestando a mi mamá. Además la situación es complicada, este sociopata la embarazó pese al anticonceptivo de emergencia así que tenemos muchas cosas de las que conversar ¿no papá?. 

Embarazada, ¿cuando lo supiste? Eso quiere decir que mientras estás criando a su hijo mayor ahora esperas a un hermanito. Lo único bueno es que servicios sociales te entreguen la tenencia definitiva de Stern para priorizar la vinculación son sus hermanos y su padre. 

Por eso creo que mejor arreglamos las cosas entre nosotros. No pienso dejar a Stern en manos de este sociopata que se aprovechará para vengarse lastimandolo. 

¡Jamás haría algo así! Admito que me comporté como un desquiciado y que perdí los estribos… pero ahora que se que es mi hijo. No podría hacerlo ni a él ni a los que tienes en camino, no tienes idea de lo difícil para mí que es engendrar, pasé toda mi vida creyendo que era estéril. 

No me digas. Allá adentro parecía ir con todo y no muy preocupado de que fuera tu hijo (algo notable a simple vista). - contestó feroz. 

Si y me arrepiento de eso, no era racional en ese momento, solo perdí la cabeza creyendo que me había abandonado por otro hombre. Les pido perdón a ti y a tu madre. 

Eso lo vamos a ver cuando le firmes la custodia a mamá de mis hermanos y la mía. Espero que te vayas por donde viniste.- lo empujó al asiento trasero de la camioneta sin mucho respeto parental. 

Cuando llegaron a la casa los esperaban la abuela y Alice que fue a su casa cuando Stern desapareció del colegio.

Mi nieto, mira como estás.- la abuela se acercó cuando vio a Stern con la ropa desgarrada y manchada de sangre. Las contusiones y los daños eran leves en comparación de su versión adulta. 

Así que tu eres el padre de Stern. Esto es tan raro… dime ¿eres el padre de los bebés de mi nieta? - lo miró duramente producto de los recuerdos falsos que Stern le implantó y en ellos Clarisa había tenido una relación tóxica con un tipo que no podía cortar del todo. 

Sí lo soy, debería agradecerme la hermosa familia que le he dado.- a pesar del dolor conservaba su actitud soberbia. 

Maldito camina de una vez. Alice ayuda a mi madre a que se asee. - lo empujó hacia el interior y lo obligó a sentarse en el sofá. 

Alice se quedo asombrada por el parecido físico y de carácter. A diferencia de Stern podía sentir esa malevolencia que la hacía estremecer más intensa que cualquier otra. Dio un rodeo pronunciado porque no quería acercarse demasiado. 

Ciel le dio una sonrisa depredadora cuando pasó por su lado disfrutando de la fragancia del miedo. Podía sentir el aroma de su hijo en ella. 

Alice la llevó hacia el baño, por pudor no preguntó ni dijo nada, pero tenía los hematomas parecidos a los suyos y sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había sucedido. No hace mucho ella también fue acosada por demonios que jugaron con ella. 

Este…. Disculpe yo soy…. Me llamó Alice es un gusto señora Clarisa.- nerviosa se arrepintió por el momento inoportuno que eligió para presentarse. 

El placer es mio, le insistía que me presentara a su novia, lamento que haya tenido que ser de esta forma y no con una cena. Créeme que el 95% del tiempo somos una familia normal.

Niña deja que yo la ayude, Stern te está llamando para que lo ayudes con no se que cosa que ni siquiera puedo pronunciar. - la abuela entro al cuarto de baño cuando Clarisa estaba ya en la bañera. 

Stern tu abuela me dijo que querías que te ayude.- 

Alice necesito que dibujes este sello en paredes, ventanas y en la puerta de salida y en el piso frente a la puerta de entrada como a unos 2 metros de la puerta de entrada de la habitación. Yo voy a consagrar los materiales del ritual de sellado. Es en el sótano bajando por esas escaleras de allá.

Esperó que Alice se fuera para llevar al prisionero consigo a la cocina donde buscó los materiales y comenzó a consagrarlos. 

No puedo creer que estés tan metido en eso del esoterismo. En eso no nos parecemos en nada.- reía ante la ironía de un demonio queriendo exorcizar a otro. 

Pues tu postura demostró ser bastante estúpida y descuidada. Abrazo plenamente mi naturaleza y como tuve que valerme por mi cuenta, mi mayor activo es todo el conocimiento que pueda acumular sin asumir que soy invencible… deberías tener un poquito de humildad y reconocer que soy más diestro en el uso de los poderes porque ya sabrás que no fui con todo lo que tengo... No entiendo porqué eres tan incapaz de sentir algo bueno y desinteresado por alguien, eres incapaz de sentir amor. Me alegro de tener más de mamá que de ti. 

Hablas como si nunca hubieras consumido un alma, no conozco a ningún humano que sea amigo de un demonio sabiendo lo que es… ella es tu contratista no. Me refiero a la chica esa. 

No soy su contratado, soy su novio por lo que yo la cuido y ella me cuida a mí como lo hacen cualquier pareja que se ama. No se para que me molesto en explicártelo si tu de eso no sabes nada. 

¿Hasta cuando voy a ser tu rehén? Sabes que no me puedes dejar ir, soy adicto a tu madre y como me hace sentir. Quizás no lo entiendas pero puedo saborear lo que cocina, puedo sentir placer cuando tenemos sexo y hasta puedo procrear con ella. Mientras viva no dejaré de perseguirla a menos que se resigne y acepte su destino como mi mujer. 

O sea que esa es toda tu motivación....... Serás mi padre pero déjame decirte que eres el imbécil más grande que he conocido. Pudiste haber hecho las cosas bien. No sé tratarla con cariño, seducirla para que confíe en ti, al menos fingir que te preocupas por ella. Contarle la verdad hubiera sido un buen comienzo. Ustedes pasaban todos los días juntos maldita sea. Mamá es una mujer amable y comprensiva si la hubieras dejado que te conozca tal vez todo habría resultado bien. Mamá mantuvo sus sospechas de que no era del todo humano y que era tu hijo, tal vez no sospechó que era mi madre biológica porque fui abortado y no se suponía que tuviese sobrevida…. Pero sin embargo me aceptó con los brazos abiertos ser mi madre adoptiva. 

Dices eso ahora pero quiero ver que sucede cuando tu chica se entere lo que eres realmente. Ella no querrá saber nada de ti a menos que te conviertas en su lampara de deseos y ella en tu contratista. 

Ella sabe que soy un demonio desde el primer momento. Reconozco que no fui perfecto desde el principio y cometí un montón de errores en ocultarle cosas a mamá o asumir que sabía lo que hacía cuando ella tuvo que demostrarme que estaba equivocado…. Pero aprendí de eso y me aseguré de no hacer las mismas tonterías con Alice. Demonios si con casi 5 meses de vida tengo mejores interacciones humanas que tu con todos tus años viviendo entre humanos. Me avergüenzas. 

Hablas demasiado, te olvidas que Ciel Phantomhive tiene un ingreso neto de 8 dígitos al mes y miles de personas trabajan para mí, mocoso presumido. - su paciencia se estaba quemando rápidamente. 

Ese es tu problema, te crees superior y que la gente está para cumplir todas tus órdenes. Asumiste que como le dabas trabajo ella debía aceptar incluso ser tu esclava sexual…. No entiendo nuestra saliva es afrodisíaca si la hubieras besado más y preocuparte por forjar un vínculo afectivo habríamos sido una familia feliz.- terminó de preparar los materiales y los llevó mientras que conducía a su padre al sótano. 

¿Qué acaso te habría gustado eso? Tener una mamá y un papá amorosos que te mimaran, aún siendo un monstruo vicioso que se alimenta de almas humanas…. Eres retorcido. 

Si me encantaría. Es más me gusta tener una mamá que se preocupa por mi, me aconseja y que no me pide nada a cambio. A diferencia tuya me gusta ser amado y no soy un hipócrita como tu que dices utilizar a las personas alejándolas de ti pero luego persigues a mi madre anhelando por su atención. Vives frustrado y enojado si pasa de ti. Es como si te empeñaras pasar el resto de la eternidad castigándote. En mi opinión eres más retorcido que yo…. Papá quieres que te cuente un secreto: no me alimento solamente de humanos, otros demonios como tu también están en mi menú.- lo miró con sus ojos rojos como a una presa más dejando la amenaza tácita. 

Así que engendré monstruos capaces de devorarlo todo. Era cierto cuando dijiste que sería suministro de tus hermanos. 

¿Te gusta tu habitación? Nos esmeramos mucho en darte una suite muy privada. Al parecer no te has molestado en investigar el efecto de tus fluidos en el cuerpo humano. Cuando atacaste a mamá el miedo y el estrés activaron los instintos de huida de mis hermanos. El problema es que ellos todavía están dentro del cuerpo de mamá. Si no usaba tu sangre para detener el proceso habría muerto desangrada producto de las heridas internas. 

Yo… yo si lo hubiera sabido no habría hecho eso. Era de suponer que eran míos, pero no percibí su presencia hasta que me lo dijiste solo el aroma de Clarisa había cambiado así que perdí la cabeza pensando que era amante de otro demonio. - su rostro mostró algo de arrepentimiento por haber fallado y no ser tan perfecto como se suponía que el conde Phantomhive debía ser. 

Entra y ponte cómodo que pasarás mucho tiempo aquí. Alice sal y prende la vela , no dejes por nada del mundo que se apague y no entres pase lo que pase.- Stern empezó a esparcir los elementos cantando un hechizo ininteligible.

Ciel entró obedientemente ya que no tenía oportunidad contra su hijo. Al menos tenían algo de consideración y lo iban a confinar era una con baño privado y su propia conexión a Internet. Sintió como paredes de luz purpura de elevaban y si se acercaba demasiado chamuscaba su piel. Cuando el hechizo se completó el collar de confinamiento se cayó sintiendo como todo su poder regresaba para curar casi al instante sus lesiones. 

Stern busca mis cosas en la habitación 567 del Season. Necesitaré mi laptop y mudas de ropa. - del bolsillo sacó la tarjeta magnética y la deslizó por el suelo para poner a prueba la barrera. 

Sebastian sintió un debilitamiento en la marca del contrato. Tenía la seguridad que no corría peligro pues no lo llamó y probablemente estuviera herido. Cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar verificó que la llamada entrante era la de su maestro. 

Joven amo ¿se encuentra bien, por que no me llamó? 

Me temo que no tuve tiempo, pero ahora estoy bien y en arresto domiciliario en casa de Clarisa. 

He oído que los ranger de Texas eran duros pero no creí eran rivales para un demonio. - era difícil ocultar el tono burlón a través de la linea. 

Tks, claro que no idiota, fue mi hijo el que se supone que habías eliminado. Estuvo todo el tiempo jugando a la familia feliz con Clarisa. Ah me olvidaba, felicítame porque Clarisa me va hacer papá otra vez. 

Vaya que desarrollo más afortunado… fue en busca de venganza y fue redimido con una familia numerosa. Espero que el tiempo que pase confinado le sirva para reflexionar sobre su comportamiento violento y egoísta. Solo pido que la Sra. Clarisa pueda perdonar algún día todo el daño que le ha hecho. 

No piensas hacer nada porque piensas que me lo merezco. Vas a tener que traerme aquí todos los papeles que necesiten mi firma y más ropa porque me quedare una buena temporada. - corto sin despedirse, molesto por la situación.

Pulpo ¿que paso con el daimyou, se reconcilió con su hembra?

Me temo que no Mami-chan incluso parece que puso todo de si para empeorar la situación. Ahora tengo que lidiar con dos Phantomhive, el aborto del infierno no estaba en el espejo o es ridículamente poderoso. Como sea estuvo muy bien cuidado y alimentado junto a su madre todo este tiempo. Estuvo custodiándola a ella y a sus hermanos por nacer… le he dicho hasta el cansancio que debe mostrar más empatia. 

Si lo he notado pero es lógico fue criado para heredar tierras y gobernar sobre plebeyos que tenían iguales derechos que las bestias de carga. Nyan.

Por si fuera poco Clarisa es una mujer astuta de mentalidad fuerte. Sospecho que su poder espiritual le brinda una protección contra nuestra aura haciéndola inmune a la seducción.

Tu tampoco te esforzaste mucho en enseñarle a cortejar a una alfa sin depender de sus poderes. Esa hembra esta acostumbrada a valerse por si misma por lo que tomo los avances del daimyou como una agresión y el niño es bastante prepotente que trata a todos como sus esclavos.

Los humanos con cada generación son más confusos, los hace interesantes pero la mayor parte del tiempo molestos. 

Ciel tomó un largo baño para despejar su mente y pensar cuidadosamente su estrategia. Estaba confinado pero en una posición ventajosa. Le necesitaban para la subsistencia de ese embarazo de riesgo así como para que renuncie a los derechos parentales de su primogénito. 

“Tengo una buena base para negociar, Clarisa es del tipo gran mamá lo hago todo por mis hijos…. Incluso atarse a alguien con tal de mantenerlos seguros. Mi hijo Stern será más duro de convencer pero en el fondo es igual que su madre. Si hasta asumió el papel del . Lo más seguro es manipularlos con el ideal de la familia unida, son demasiado sentimentales. Supongo que tendré que hacer mea culpa y mostrarme arrepentido aprovechándome de su estado maternal. Mi única posibilidad de que acepte ser mía. es si le demuestro ser un buen padre.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo en sí es bastante fuerte porque la intención es mostrar a un tipo abusivo en todo su esplendor, ejerciendo la violencia en su máxima expresión. Intenté que fuera lo más crudo posible para retratar lo que vive una persona que sufre de violencia doméstica y créanme que esto no es nada comparado con la realidad.
> 
> Si usted nota ciertas actitudes extrañas en su pareja, alejese lo antes posible ante la primera señal. Por fortuna para usted no la persigue un demonio multimillonario, y pida ayuda porque en la vida real no tendrá un Stern que lo salve del peligro (y no se lo recomiendo por la forma en que come ese niño lo dejará en la bancarota).


	19. Arresto Domiciliario

Salió del baño con el albornoz cuando vio que Stern deslizaba su laptop y una bolsa plástica junto con la valija a través de la barrera. 

Me alegro que te pongas tan cómodo, luego te traigo la comida.

No es necesario el sarcasmo pero agradezco que mi arresto sea humanitario. ¿Para que son estas revistas? - trajo la butaca frente a la barrera y se sentó con dignidad real y se puso a ojear las revistas con una mueca de desagrado. 

Es material para que te inspires y llenes un frasco diario para mamá . Creo que te hablé de como nuestros fluidos afectan al cuerpo humano y como mi madre los necesita para frenar el crecimiento descontrolado de mis hermanos. Confórmate por que eso es lo más cerca que estarás de mi madre. 

Pues no considero que la pornografía me resulte estimulante. De hecho las mujeres en general, solo reacciono como efecto de su deseo. Si hablamos de mi, entonces trae algo de tu madre, ella es la que me provoca excitación. Aunque una fotografía de ella haciendo esta pose me sería muy motivador.- sonrió descaradamente sabiendo que lograría picar a ese niño tan protector de su madre, era tan divertido que no podía evitarlo. 

Eres repugnante, solo lo dices para molestarme. ¿que pedirás luego, que te mire mientras te masturbas o que te ordeñe directo del empaque?

Te guste o no soy tu padre no me hables así. Pero es cierto que solo me interesa tu madre. Tu que puedes sentir todas las sensaciones libremente como un humano no lo entenderías. ¿que harías si luego de siglos solo encontraras a una mujer que te hiciera sentir placer? Tu también la asediarías de la forma en que lo hago con tu madre. Es la única oportunidad que encontré para sentirme humano otra vez. Sentir el sabor de la comida o sensaciones placenteras eran cosas que había perdido para siempre.

No digo que no te entienda pero pudiste haberlo manejado de otra manera. No sé, seducirla de apoco en lugar de actuar como un cavernícola que le gusta una mujer y la arrastra a su cueva para tomarla. Si alguna vez fuiste humano como es que no sabes algo tan básico. 

Cuando me convertí en demonio solo tenía 13 años y no estaba interesado en las mujeres porque no me había golpeado la pubertad. Así que lo siento por ser un ignorante en el tema, ya que siempre usé mi aura para la seducción, algo que no funciona en tu madre y me saca de quicio. 

Es una forma despreciable de tratar a una mujer, mamá es una persona con derechos y capacidad de decidir o no lo sabes. 

Me eduque en una época completamente distinta a esta. La sociedad en la que crecí consideraba a las mujeres como objetos decorativos. Solo los nobles varones teníamos plenos derechos. Por si fuera poco nací en una familia que mantenía el control del mundo criminal para tranquilidad de la reina. Como humano ya estaba torcido, cualquiera lo estaría cuando a los 10 años masacran a tu familia y pasaste un mes entero siendo torturado y abusado sexualmente por los enemigos de tu abuelo. Nunca fui un humano normal, creo que lo hice bastante bien en no convertirme en una bestia sanguinaria cuando renací como demonio. 

Que injusto eres…. Le quieres imponer la carga de que te componga y te vuelva un tipo normal. Eso es demasiado para mi madre. 

Si quizás lo sea pero ella hizo muy buen trabajo en conseguir domesticarte. Naciste demonio y te valiste por tu cuenta dejando una estela de cadáveres tras tuyo. Tu forma de pelear me dice que fuiste una bestia carnicera sedienta de almas.- cerro los ojos satisfecho por la incomodidad que le produjo a su hijo al acertar en sus deducciones. 

Si lo fui, pero aprendí a vivir en sociedad y llevar una vida normal sin tener que estar huyendo o segadores tras mi cabeza. Esta bien luego veo como hago para conseguirte algo de mamá.- infló los mofletes en un gesto infantil. 

“Vaya quien diría que un hijo mio resultara siendo tan adorable. También fácil de convencer, lo mueve su deseo de tener una familia. En el fondo sigue siendo un bebé”. 

Mamá ya esta confinado, igual ten cuidado y no te acerques mucho a la barrera porque puede tomarte con suficiente rapidez sin quedar seriamente dañado o por lo que vi se recupera en forma automática. Sigue siendo un demonio después de todo. Lo más importante no escuches nada de lo que te diga, no olvides que su especialidad es envolverte con las palabras.- se acurrucó exhausto al lado de Clarisa que tomaba una taza de café junto a Alice. 

Gracias hijo, se supone que debería ser yo la que te cuide y no al revés.- peino su cabello y besó la coronilla. 

Yo me voy a casa antes que se haga tarde. Stern te deje las notas de clase en tu dormitorio. 

Espera te acompaño a casa. ¿no te importa má?

Estoy bien, acompaña a Alice como un buen novio. 

Cuando llegaron a casa de Alice la arrinconó contra la puerta de entrada y la besó sin prisas. Pudo ver de refilón una cortina cerrarse por lo que no estaban solos. Alice de repente cortó el beso y se puso nerviosa. 

Alice me lo vas a presentar ¿no?

Mamá el es Stern, un compañero de clases. 

Un gusto señora, estuvimos haciendo un trabajo de la escuela y la acompañe porque se estaba haciendo de noche.- sonrió con todo el talante heredado de los Phantomhive. 

¿NO te gustaría cenar con nosotros? Tengo muchas ganas de conocer al hombre responsable del cambio tan drástico de mi hija.- con un gesto de V con los dedos le hizo saber que lo estaba vigilando. 

“Vaya ahora pretende intimidarme con el círculo de confianza…. Ahora veo de donde sacó Alice el mal gusto para la ropa, parece una hippie”. 

Lo primero que vio al entrar es un altar llamativo dedicado a los ángeles. El olor a sahumerio hacía pesado el ambiente. Alice corrió para abrir las ventanas y recoger el desastre dejado por su hermano. 

Mientras ayudaba a poner la mesa su madre lo observaba con demasiada intensidad. No estaba tratando de seducirla deliberadamente pero no podía evitarlo. Solo que Alice no estaba muy convencida por el repentino ataque de celos tomándolo del brazo sin necesidad por marcar territorio. Le indicó que se sentara a su lado. 

La madre de Alice turbada desapareció rápido para buscar a su hijo menor.

Oye que fue eso de recién, que hiciste. 

Nada, deberías acostumbrarte porque mi proximidad produce ese efecto, soy demasiado caliente. Cambiando de tema ¿tu madre es de la new age o de una secta? Lo digo por el inmenso altar con el cual intenta . Debería dejar de hacerlo, es peligroso con la oscuridad de la casa que es un portal natural. Es inútil invocarlos o habrían sido de más ayuda para cerrarlo. Suerte que vine yo.- deslizo su mano de la rodilla hasta los muslos. 

Tu eres cualquier cosa menos un ángel. 

Es cierto pero que ángel podría venir con ese cuerpo.- su mano debajo de la falda comenzó a jugar con el elástico de su braga mientras se relamía como un depredador. 

No aquí nos pueden ver.- le sacó rápidamente la mano cuando vio que bajaba su madre con su hermano que al parecer habían discutido. 

El hermano menor de Alice se estremeció cuando lo obligaron a sentarse frente a Stern. Alice vio como la expresión de sorpresa en su novio se transformaba en una sonrisa  
traviesa que lo hacía ver como el diablillo que era. 

Podrías hacer el honor de decir la oración de agradecimiento. Te llamas Stern ¿no? Supongo que tu familia es religiosa. 

Si será un honor, mi abuela y mi madre son católicas practicantes.- sonrió con dulzura. 

Bueno me alegra que mi hija haya buscado a alguien criado en nuestra misma fe. 

Salvo el hermano de Alice todos cerraron los ojos. Cuando Stern comenzó a recitar el padre nuestro, el hermano de Alice vio como Stern abrió sus ojos rojos de gato y una sonrisa llena de colmillos. Cuando pronunció el amen humedeció sus labios saboreando el miedo intenso, había encontrado un nuevo juguete para aterrorizar….

Me sorprendió que mi hija dijo que salía con el nuevo chico de la clase. Pensé que eras mayor nunca creí que salía con alguien de la edad de mi hijo Jonny. 

Supongo que el orden de los factores no altera el resultado, igual terminaría siendo cuñados… no crees Jonny.- su tono maliciosos no pasó desapercibido ni para Jonny ni su hermana. 

Alice vio como Stern se metía fácilmente al bolsillo a su madre mientras intimidaba a su hermano. A diferencia de ella Jonny era muy cobarde a lo sobrenatural y aún así nunca lo molestaron como a ella. 

Buenas noches espero que sueñes conmigo.- se despidió con un beso de boca abierta. 

Que presumido eres , no te metas demasiado con Jonny, seguramente no nos dejará dormir esta noche con sus gritos. 

Lo haré siempre que no haga nada estúpido, aunque sea tu hermano no voy a permitir que te moleste. Nos vemos mañana.- le apretó los mofletes en una muestra de territorialidad. 

Alice cerró la puerta cuando se topo con la mirada sombría de su hermano que le reclamaba en forma silenciosa. Roló los ojos porque estaba agotada y lo único que quería era una ducha. Si decía algo terminaría peleando con Jonny otra vez. 

Cuando salió del baño su madre la esperaba en el cuarto mirando su guardarropa. Era la primera vez que la veía vestida de esa manera. En general cuando llegaba del trabajo ya estaba dormida y ni siquiera el fin de semana comían juntos desde que murió su padre. Verla vestida a la moda y besándose apasionadamente con un chico menor en la puesta de su casa fue un impacto. 

Alice me puedes explicar de donde salió esta ropa. 

La compre con los ahorros de mi mesada, necesito ropa como la de las otras chicas para encajar. El corte de cabello lo hizo la tía de Stern, nuestra consultora escolar. - mintió porque intuía lo que su madre pretendía y si le contaba que fue un regalo de Stern le prohibiría verlo. 

Ah esa mujer… junta los recibos que mañana lo devolveremos, hay formas mejores de gastar ese dinero. Te he inculcado que lo exterior es superfulo mientras seas una buena persona. 

NO, por primera vez vuelvo a tener la vida de una chica normal, tengo amigos y un novio que me ama. No voy a volver a ser la marginada a la que utilizan de saco de boxeo. 

Alice no tienes que ser alguien que no eres por un chico, si el te quisiera realmente te va aceptar tal cual eres. No te olvides que fuimos castigados por la ambición de cosas materiales. 

Mamá eso no es cierto, lo que pasó fue mala suerte, nunca pensamos que mudarnos de casa ocasionaría eso. No hicimos nada malo y todo estará bien siempre y cuando no hagas ningún ritual raro, se habrán ido para siempre. 

Como sabes que se han ido. Que no me has contado. 

Stern me ayudó trayendo a un sacerdote a la casa y me dijo que hacer cuando sienta algo raro. Dice que la casa es algún tipo de portal y también sugirió que elimines ese altar porque hay mucha desinformación siendo peligroso invocar ángeles que no sabemos si han perdido la gracia de Dios. “Espero que me crea…. Stern lo hizo porque él es un demonio más fuerte y mantiene alejados al resto al reclamarme como suya. Pero lo prefiero así porque ha mostrado más empatía que mi propia familia que no movió un dedo para ayudarme”. 

Al parecer tu vida gira en torno a ese chico. No digo que no me agrade porque parece un chico ideal, pero eso es justamente lo que me preocupa. Mi instinto de madre me dice que hay algo apagado con él. Me preocupa que dependas tanto de él como si te controlara.- la abrazó para hacerle saber que se preocupa por ella. 

Alice abrazó a su madre para tranquilizarla y que se fuera pronto porque estaba agotada. Su madre no estaba equivocada, Stern era un demonio después de todo y actuaba en forma posesiva y maliciosa la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo nunca mostró intenciones de dañarla (aunque le molestaba por diversión) y a diferencia de su familia y amigos fue el único que no la abandonó a su suerte cuando todo se puso difícil. Incluso desafió a la atmósfera, la sacudió y la obligo a que se levantara por si misma para luchar. Si no fuera por él ya estaría muerta. 

Clarisa sostuvo la bandeja frente al cuarto donde estaba confinado. A pesar de saber que no tenía el poder de dañarla su corazón continuaba acelerado por el miedo.  
Si antes tuvo pesadillas cuando la drogó, no quería ni saber lo que esperaba en cuanto cerrara los ojos esa noche. Aunque estuviera recuperada físicamente su mente había sufrido un duro golpe. Estaba harta de vivir con miedo; quería sentirse nuevamente en control de su vida y gritarle todo lo que tenía atragantado…. Que nunca conseguiría doblegarla. 

Ciel miró expectante la puerta esperando que se decida a entrar. Cuando los minutos pasaron y el corazón del otro lado latía con más fuerza sintió desazón. Le era imposible entrar y mirarlo a la cara aunque fuera para insultarlo. La sintió dejar la bandeja en el piso y retirarse.  
Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de vivir bajo el mismo techo y no verla nunca. La había conocido como una mujer valiente y él la había convertido en un animalito asustado. 

Minutos después escuchó a Stern que por la intensidad de su aura debía haber salido de cacería. Entro con la bandeja de comida. 

Toma, no creo que te importe que esté un poco fría y mamá te manda un mensaje: . 

Ciel no contestó y se limitó a tomar la bandeja. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir el peso de sus acciones. Le llevó 38 años reponerse de lo que había sucedido en el culto, y aunque ella ya era una adulta no sabía cuanto tiempo le tomaría reponerse. La fría realización de haberse convertido en los que más odiaba y temía lo golpeó de lleno. 

Las semanas siguientes fueron peor, sobretodo de noche donde podía escucharla despertar de una pesadilla gritando y suplicando que se detuviera. Por reflejo se tapaba los oídos con la esperanza de dejar de escucharla. Sus pesadillas volvieron a perseguirlo luego de mucho tiempo, hasta que no lo soportó y terminó invirtiendo su horario de trabajo y colocaba el televisor lo suficientemente alto para amortiguar los gritos. 

Cuando hizo cada acto incorrecto en su vida no tuvo problemas en conciliar el sueño por la noche ni tener pensamiento en el daño ocasionado. No tenía que lidiar con el después.  
Ahora las consecuencias de sus acciones egoístas estaban donde no podía seguir ignorándolas y no le agradaba. Por primera vez desde que se convirtió en demonio sintió arrepentimiento sincero. En su afán de tomar revancha por un rechazo sensato que cualquier persona con el autoestima sana hubiera hecho, tiró por la borda la lógica junto a su auto control. 

Nunca existió relación de algún tipo más que en su cabeza, fruto de su obsesión. 

Tuvo tiempo de sobra de repasar todas las decisiones equivocadas que tomo y como pudo haber sido… un tiempo atrás se había burlado del sentimentalismo de Stern pero ahora debía reconocer que su hijo era mucho más maduro que él. Comenzó a padecer la tortura de saber que la tenía tan cerca sin poder alcanzarla. Su único consuelo fue verla salir y entrar por la ventana a medida que su vientre se iba abultando. Y aunque no dormía lo que debería lucía hermosa y radiante llevando a sus hijos. 

Las fotos y algo de ropa lo incentivaron por un tiempo. Pero verla era más efectivo, por lo que debía hacerlo discretamente para que los vecinos no llamaran a la policía. 

Sebastian y Mamiko lo visitaron dos veces al mes para llevarle los documentos mientras vigilaba el crecimiento de Funtom en forma remota. En raras ocasiones logró interactuar con la novia de su hijo en un claro ejemplo de lo que podría haber tenido si no hubiese sido tan arrogante. Ella estaba muy enamorada de su hijo que al parecer sabía ser el buen novio que el nunca logró ser. También era la única fuente de información sobre la vida de su hijo mayor y los que venían en camino. Stern no apreciaba el intento de su novia para lograr una reconciliación familiar, porque nunca supo lo que era un padre ni lo necesitó nunca, por lo que no podía comprender la insistencia de su novia cuando le decía que podía arrepentirse después. 

En varias ocasiones intentó enfrentarlo, harta de vivir temiendo de su rehén en el sótano. Varias veces intentó confrontarlo para decirle lo que pensaba, pero siempre se acobardaba a último momento. Su preocupación principal era la visita de servicios sociales, que evaluaban en forma positiva el progreso de Stern, cuando le pregunto sobre la posibilidad de adoptarlo ya que no encontraban a su familia biológica, su respuesta fue más incierta. 

Con su embarazo ahora notorio ya no estaba tan segura si le permitirían a Stern seguir quedándose con ella. Si lo reclamaba como hijo biológico no tenía como justificar el embarazo ni el “abandono”. No si empezaban a investigar su historial médico y descubran que las fechas no coinciden….. no podía soportar que el gobierno se llevara a Stern como sujeto de estudio. Fue así que decidió enfrentar todos sus miedos por el bien de sus hijos. 

Cuando Clarisa entró Ciel se obligó a sí mismo para permanecer sentado y no correr al borde de la barrera. Debía permanecer calmado para no asustarla si quería seguir viéndola, aunque solo fuera para recibir sus insultos, lo necesitaba….

Podía sentir mucho y con claridad la taquicardia junto con un intenso olor a miedo y enojo. Decidió fijar su mirada en los papeles que llevaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza sobre su pecho para no seguir intimidandola. 

Lo vio. sentado en la butaca con su porte real digno, elegante y hermoso como cuando iba cada mañana a trabajar a Funtom Co. Por un instante cuando cruzaron miradas le pareció que de un momento a otro se levantaría y saltaría sobre ella como si la barrera no existiera. 

Al parecer notó su incomodidad y volvió a recuperar la mirada fría y distante como el primer día que la conoció. Para su alivio dejó de recorrerla con la mirada y centró la atención en los estudios médicos que llevaba. Había ido dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de retener a Stern a su lado, siempre supo que necesitaría su colaboración para que servicios sociales lo dejara en forma definitiva.

¿Por qué? No entiendo porque me hiciste pasar por esto ; estoy cansada de vivir temiéndote ¡ Te exijo que me devuelvas mi vida!.- arrodillada en el suelo había pensado muchas veces en rebajarse y rogarle para que le firme la tenencia de Stern y sus hermanos cuando servicios sociales se enterara de su existencia. Pero cuando lo tuvo en frente la rabia le ganó la pulseada. 

No sirve de nada decirte esto ahora, pero quiero que sepas que lamento lo que hice y estoy arrepentido por todo lo que te lastime. Si tuviera el poder de regresar en el tiempo, nada de esto habría sucedido. Incluso si hubiera hecho todo bien ahora seríamos una familia feliz. Me queda la tranquilidad que nuestro hijo podrá formarla con esa chica Alice….. no es algo fácil decirle a la mujer que te gusta que no eres humano. Si te hubiera dicho que era un demonio habrías salido espantada sin darme una oportunidad. 

Si es probable….. es normal ya que los demonios representan todo lo malo de los humanos.- bajó la mirada con una punzada de culpa, porque sabía que sus prejuicios le habrían impedido escucharlo. 

Clarisa no intento justificarme, pero espero que entiendas que no lo hice por el placer de causarte sufrimiento. Yo alguna vez fui humano, un niño rico y caprichoso con demasiado poder en las manos como el heredero de una familia noble y criminal al servicio de la Reina Victoria de Inglaterra. 

Mi moralidad ya era cuestionable con mis orígenes, pero cuando a los 13 años me convertí en esto, mi odio por el mundo solo creció. El único disfrute que me quedó luego de ser victima de abusos sexuales y torturas por un mes a manos de un culto satánico, luego que mi familia fue masacrada el día de mi décimo cumpleaños fue el sabor de los dulces y la venganza de morir llevándome conmigo al infierno a los que me quitaron a mi familia y me usaron de juguete en un aquelarre. Todo me fue arrebatado, mi capacidad de disfrutar del sabor de la comida, la posibilidad de tener emociones y hasta mi deseo de morir cuando mi venganza fue completada…. Obstinadamente me aferré a las cosas humanas aunque no pudiera sentir más que hastío.

Cuando llegaste con tu almuerzo casero pude volver a recuperar momentáneamente el sentido del gusto. Disfrutar de la comida era el único disfrute que tuve cuando era un niño humano, pero ahora ya era un hombre que como tal comencé a fantasear si tener relaciones contigo sería tan placentero para mí como lo fue para mis compañeros ocasionales…. Para ser sincero todo este tiempo estuve frustrado con el hecho que eras inmune a mi aura de seducción demoníaca y no entendía la razón del porque no te habías enamorado de mí como las otras mujeres. Fue cuando me obsesioné contigo y cuando me dejaste mi orgullo no me dejó ver que no había hecho ningún esfuerzo real en entablar un vínculo más allá del laboral. Cuando me abandonaste pensando que estaba todo bien perdí la cabeza y ahora me arrepiento porque a pesar de amarte te lastime. Ahora que Stern me hizo comprender la realidad, me doy cuenta que no soy tan humano como pensé que era… para demostrarte que he cambiado, voy a firmare la custodia de Stern y nuestros bebés. Eres su madre y has probado ser una muy buena. 

Gracias, te prometo que serán cuidados y amados.- cerró los ojos un instante para impedir que sus lágrimas escaparan. Estaba aliviada de saber que había una razón para toda esta locura más allá de una actitud perversa como pensó inicialmente. 

Estas tan linda…. Me alegro haberte elegido como la madre de mis hijos.- 

Clarisa sintió la voz demasiado cerca y cuando abrió los ojos lo encontró de cuclillas a centímetros de ella mirándola con esos inmensos ojos azules hambrientos. Se sobresaltó tanto que perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia un costado y desperdigando los estudios dentro y fuera de la barrera. No se dio cuenta que su tobillo derecho la atravesaba en forma limpia hasta que vio que Ciel desviaba la mirada hacia esa zona donde podía fácilmente sujetarla y arrastrarla hacia adentro con seguridad… 

Suspiró aliviada cuando en su lugar decidió tomar el sobre a su izquierda y extrajo la ecografía 4D más reciente, dándole el espacio suficiente para que se retirara. 

Son hermosos, tienen tu nariz y tu boca.- acarició la imagen de sus mellizos (un varón y una niña). 

Todavía no tienen nombre, no se si tienes alguno en mente. - todavía podía sentir escalofríos ante la proximidad. 

En realidad soy horrible para los nombres, lo único que se me ocurre es el nombre de mis padres: Vincent y Rachel. - se sonrojó un poco apenado. 

Bueno suena más normal que Deanerys y Khal Drogo, como lo sugirió Stern. Bien los agregaré a la lista y los pondremos a votación. 

Una vez que todo termine quiero pedirte que me dejes verlos. Quisiera verlos crecer y que sepan que tienen un padre al que acudir. 

Eres su padre, no tendría corazón para impedir que mis hijos crezcan sin un padre. Ellos te necesitarán para tener una vida normal de niños. Aunque será con supervisión…. No voy a dejar que te los lleves lejos de mí. 

Nunca haría eso, ellos te necesitan más a ti y se que soy incapaz de cuidar algo vivo por mi cuenta. Quiero que sean niños felices y normales como debe ser, intentaré todo lo que pueda ser un padre presente. Con el tiempo hasta Stern se convencerá que soy de fiar y podré reconciliarme con él. El sigue resentido conmigo con justa causa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería un capítulo donde Ciel se arrepintiera en parte por lo sucedido. Me gusta demasiado su personalidad en el manga, como puede hacer cosas terribles sin un ápice de remordimiento y luego sentir culpa cuando la victima tiene un rostro y un nombre luego de desarrollar un vínculo afectivo. En eso se diferencia de Sebastian y del verdadero Ciel del manga que parecen entrar el la categoría de psicópatas puros. 
> 
> Stern es como su padre pero al menos parece irle mejor en el baile social a diferencia de su padre.... es como si fuera más parecido al tío paterno o a su abuelo.


	20. Cambios

Jonny estaba muy afectado por lo sucedido con su equipo de baseball, el cual fue momentáneamente disuelto. Había perdido la oportunidad de participar en la liga regional. Si no se solucionaba pronto la situación ponía en peligro la beca deportiva a la que aspiraba. Por si fuera poco su hermana mayor se paseaba por todas partes de la mano de ese monstruo. 

Cuando terminaba el horario escolar aprovechaban que su madre no estaba para encerrarse en la habitación de Alice. Sabía lo que era y lo que hizo en el depósito del gimnasio en la escuela… no podía entender que de todas las personas, su hermana estuviera gimiendo desde la pared contigua obligandolo a taparse los oídos pues no eran discretos. La primera vez que tuvieron sexo en la casa no aguantó y los confrontó para reclamarles. 

No te preocupes Jonny, me cuido para evitar un embarazo prematuro, amo a tu hermana y no le coartaría su sueño de ser periodista. - lo dijo con un desparpajo como si fuese normal que una chica de 16 y un "niño" de 13 años tuvieran relaciones casi a diario. Él sabía que se escabullían por las partes solitarias de la escuela con bastante frecuencia. 

¡Tu demonio has corrompido el cuerpo y el alma de mi hermana!

Que retrogrado nos saliste Jonny. Pensar en términos de pureza equivalente a virginidad…. Para que lo sepas el alma de tu hermana está tan pura como un copo de nieve. Es un poco hipócrita de tu parte; digo porque el que lo dice es el mismo pendejo que ofreció a su hermana para ser violada por una pandilla de 19 delincuentes. 

No yo….no. - quedó perplejo ante el ataque frontal. 

Pensándolo mejor eran 20, porque me parece que te excitaba la idea de violar a tu propia hermana y no me trago la excusa del ser aceptado.- sus ojos azules y su sonrisa traviesa ocultaban su verdadera naturaleza. Eso hasta que se le pegó a centímetros de su cara con esos ojos de dragón y la boca llena de colmillos listos para desgarrar. 

Alice viendo que esto iba escalando apartó a Stern lejos de su hermano en forma protectora. Luego le dio vuelta la cara de una bofetada brutal llevando una mirada feroz. 

No te permito que le hables así a mi novio, alimaña rastrera y cobarde. Nosotros no hacemos nada fuera de lugar que una pareja normal no haga. No tienes derecho a insultar algo tan bonito como lo que tengo con Stern. Incluso si no es del todo humano, él me cuida, me escucha y me ama incondicionalmente. Hizo mucho más de lo que hizo mi familia cuando les pedí ayuda cuando primero los demonios y luego los bullys comenzaron a acosarme. Tu y mamá solo me ignoraron porque les parecía una carga…. Me dijeron que debía haber hecho algo malo para que me sucediera. Pero al que más desprecio es al asqueroso cobarde de mi hermano. Eres un poco hombre.- sintió el impulso de asestarle un puñetazo en plena cara pero se detuvo cuando Jonny se puso en posición fetal sollozando. 

En ese entonces Alice se fue resoplando y dando pisotones mientras que ese demonio sonreía deleitándose de la situación. No solo eso desde entonces no se cuidaban en ser discretos. Ahora en el dojo veía como su hermana practicaba las llaves contra "su novio" arrastrando su pecho voluminoso contra esa bestia lasciva que se relamía. 

Que te parece si luego de la escuela te vienes a mi casa. Hoy festejamos el cumpleaños de la tía Mandy con una barbacoa y de paso te quedas a dormir. Sabes que no me gusta dejarte sola ahora que el perturbado de tu hermano nos acecha. - enrollo su indice en el cabello de su novia. 

Alice soltó la llave que lo mantenía en el suelo de espaldas y fue que lo vio de refilón reflejado en el espejo. 

Si quieres participar eres libre de hacerlo Jonny, pero espiar es de mala educación.- el capitán D`Luca abrió la puerta revelando al mirón.

Jonny sin decir nada se echó a correr. 

Creo que la consultora debe saberlo.- D`Luca recomendó ya que no era un comportamiento normal. 

Parece que no soy su cuñado soñado, así que se ha dedicado a ser un pinchazo.- le restó importancia al asunto. 

No entiendo que más quiere… eres lo que toda madre desea para su hija, quizás un poco lascivo y arrogante pero viendo la proyección de tu futuro y quien es tu madre ahora eres un buen candidato.- opinó Jenny. 

Ja y eso que todavía no se ha confirmado quién es mi padre biológico legalmente, cuando lo sepan se van a caer de culo. - sonrió haciendo la "V" de la victoria. 

En un instante de descuido de Alice que lo esperaba en la salida del dojo, cuando se suponía que estaría en el vestuario duchándose, sorprendió a Jonny que caminaba por el parque de la escuela cuando salió boca abajo de una árbol como un murciélago. Cuando intentó gritar le sujetó la boca mientras lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos rojos de depredador. 

Mira pedazo de mierda si sabes lo que te conviene vas a acabar con tu miserable existencia…. Pero hazlo lejos de tu casa para que no le traigas problemas a tu familia. Un malnacido que sacrifica a su familia por su conveniencia no merece vivir.- le susurró al oído y le sonrió como si fuese un chico normal otra vez y no hubiera nada blasfemo en su naturaleza. 

Cuando llegaron su madre estaba colocando los platos con un surtido de carnes y verduras asadas. Stern y Alice reclamaron los suyos y se sentaron al borde de la fogata exterior. Clarisa con la conversación que tuvo, tenía una respuesta clara del porque Stern prefería su comida casera a la de cualquier cadena de comida rápida como un chico normal. Decidió apartar un plato surtido para Ciel.

La vio entrar con sus faldas largas y su cardigan ⅜ sosteniendo una copa de vino y el plato de comida a rebalsar. Sabía que había un festejo pero no esperó que lo incluyeran en él. Sonrió satisfecho de haber logrado ablandar las defensas de Clarisa. Le pasó el plato a través de la barrera y la copa de vino. Los tomo intentando tocarla lo menos posible para no incomodarla, sintiendo el aroma de su piel con mayor intensidad. Por el brillo de su mirada supo que había estado tomando más de la cuenta. Cuando colocó las cosas en la mesa lateral comenzó a desear que se quedara por más tiempo y al mismo tiempo que se fuera antes de tentarse por su creciente excitación. 

Desde la cocina su abuela la llamo preguntando por la sal. Clarisa le dijo donde se encontraba pero luego decidió ir ella misma. 

Bueno cuando partamos el pastel te traigo. Abuela si no la encontraste ya voy!- se giró con rapidez tal que la parte de atrás de su abrigo atravesó la barrera. 

El auto control de Ciel se apagó y aprovechó el descuido para jalarla al interior. La atrapó antes que cayera sobre su estómago, llevándola a la cama donde se acurrucó a su lado de la misma forma que le gustaba a Stern. 

Por favor déjame estar cerca de ellos un momento… no pude vivir esta etapa con Stern al menos permiteme mimarlos un poco.- acarició con dulzura su vientre por debajo de la ropa. 

Clarisa sintió que sus hijos reaccionaban ante el contacto como si quisieran colocarse bajo su mano. Cuando miró a Ciel lo descubrió con una mirada nostálgica y una sonrisa suave. 

Cuando todavía era humano solo esperaba morir antes de dejar un heredero que llevara la carga de mi familia. Cuando me convertí en demonio luego de 50 años descubrí que era posible que nunca los tuviera. La vida inmortal es insoportable si uno no tiene con quien compartirla. Pero ahora ya no estaré solo… pude formar mi propia familia. 

¿Nunca intentaste emparejarte con otro demonio?

Eso no es posible, soy un demonio artificial no uno nacido. No soy elegible como pareja porque aún tengo un alma humana dentro de mí. Seguramente no has comido nada , come conmigo por lo menos hoy. 

Clarisa aceptó compartir alternadamente cubiertos y la copa de vino. Poco a poco se fue relajando percibiendo un cambio real. Fue humano antes y todavía tenía un alma…. Si existía la posibilidad de que se arrepintiera y enmendara sus errores. No es como que hubiese hecho algo que ningún humano haya hecho antes. Si le había dado la oportunidad a Stern pese a ser uno nacido. Pensó que era egoísta privar a sus hijos de un padre.

En esta ocasión jugó bien sus cartas yendo de a poco para hacerla entrar en confianza. Podía percibir como el embarazo había comenzado a afectarla aumentando la cantidad de hormonas sexuales y por ende su deseo como estrategia biológica para que el macho proteja a su hembra y crías indefensas. Ciel sabía que los mellizos estaban tomando el control de ella impulsándola a ser más desinhibida buscando preparar su cuerpo para el parto… el tendría la excusa ideal, aunque cuando se pasara el efecto luego del nacimiento ella volviera a serle indiferente. Si la quería a su lado debía amarrarla antes del nacimiento. 

A medida que los días pasaron Clarisa fue volviéndose más audaz intoxicada por las hormonas. Por lo que los encuentros se volvieron más frecuentes y llevaron al resultado que había deseado por mucho tiempo. 

Ciel había alcanzado a ponerse los pantalones y su camisa para trabajar sobre un memorándum y varios documentos de Funtom que requerían la revisión para su aprobación. Stern entró como una tromba con cara de pocos amigos, pues sospechaba por el cambio de aroma en su madre y había esperado tener la oportunidad de agarrarlos con las manos en la masa. Iba a empezar a despotricar cuando Ciel le indicó que no lo hiciera. 

Shh, déjala dormir que tus hermanos son más activos por la noche.- señaló a la cama donde se veía que estaba desnuda debajo del cobertor. 

Se lo advertí…. Le dije que no te escuchara para que no la envolvieras con tu labia manipuladora. 

No te enojes con ella y te pido que no la avergüences recriminadoselo. Parece que los mellizos toman el control de ella buscando acondicionarla para el parto. No voy abandonarla para que tenga un parto peligroso. 

¡Qué cabrón! Conmigo no disimules que es "por el bien de mis hijos" . Seguro que lo disfrutaste en grande. 

Stern supera tu complejo de edipo, tu madre es mía y no voy a renunciar nunca a ella. Además tengo la intensión de ser un padre presente para todos mis hijos. Sería mejor que sus padres estén juntos y a ti te facilitaría mucho las cosas. Piensa que no tendrías que suplirme haciendo de padre de tus hermanos y podrías vivir tu juventud como se debe. Debes cuidar a tu novia después de todo. 

Stern resopló indignado y deshizo la barrera sabiendo que era inútil mantenerla si su madre voluntariamente la atravesaría. Sabía que si hubiese querido hacerle daño ya lo habría hecho. 

Aún así te voy a estar vigilando no te voy a regalar mi confianza.- para Stern el que nace hijo de puta se muere hijo de puta. 

Lo comprobó en su primera lección cuando fue expulsado del cuerpo de su madre y tuvo que robar su energía para sobrevivir y adquirir forma humana. Tiempo después cuando su cuerpo adoptó la forma de un niño de 10 años se encargó de acumular y devorar contratistas. Ninguno de ellos fue una buena persona ni siquiera la primera de todas: la mujer de la limpieza del hospital que se encargaba de llevarle niños a su marido….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya nos vamos acercando al final de la historia, quería darles tiempo suficiente a esos dos cabezas duras que se reconciliaran un poco y que no fuera algo que ocurría por arte de magia. 
> 
> Clarisa sufre lo que algunas mujeres sufren con el embarazo, un mayor deseo sexual por la revolución hormonal y Ciel simplemente se aprovecha.... no olviden que es un demonio después de todo. 
> 
> Stern y Ciel tienen personalidades similares por lo que disputas entre esos dos no faltarán. Ciel aprenderá a ser padre con los mellizos, por lo que no es muy papá con el pobre Stern. Se comportan como dos hermanos con mucha diferencia de edad. 
> 
> Pobre Alice.... lamentablemente no es infrecuente esta situación. Familiares con estas características abundan para no ser ellos mismos blancos del acoso hacen cualquier cosa. Es el famoso efecto manada: personas que normalmente no actuarían de determinada forma, en grupos grandes hacen lo que la mayoría llegando a cometer delitos mayores. Tiene vinculación con el efecto espectador y de mayoría donde muestran cuan vulnerables son los humanos para ir en contra del pensamiento mayoritario y la disolución de la responsabilidad. (Como en la fabula de Fuente Ovejuna). Según los estudios arrojados solo el 5% de personas rompe con un comportamiento contrario a la mayoría, números similares arrojan los estudios de pensamiento lateral y personalidad heroica.


	21. El Patriarca Phantomhive

Al momento de la cena Ciel se sentó en la cabecera como el gran patriarca de la familia. La abuela aceptó a regañadientes que ocupara el lugar de su difunto esposo. Con sus recuerdos alterados gracias a Stern, solo lo recordó como el novio rico y abusivo de su nieta. Ciel con total cara de pocker le aseguró que no volvería a suceder porque había recapacitado y buscado ayuda profesional.

La abuela no estaba muy contenta, se sentía confundida había algo que no le estaban diciendo. No estaba muy segura de querer saber todos los detalles escabrosos, pero cuando le explicaron el tema legal y servicios sociales Ciel le pintó una historia de reclamo de paternidad ya que no llevaba su apellido pese a ser obvio que era su hijo por todas las similitudes físicas que gritaban Phantomhive. 

Luego de unos días volvieron los agentes de servicios sociales. La abuela les abrió la puerta haciéndolos pasar. Junto a la chimenea un hombre muy elegante sentado en una butaca individual conversaba con otra anciana mientras tomaba el te con masas. Parecía que las mujeres estaban listas para salir pero con la presencia de los agentes se mostraron renuentes. El hombre elegante las convenció de que no era necesario ya que Clarisa y Stern estaban por llegar. 

Los dos agentes se miraron incrédulos entre si mirando la foto del legajo de Stern. Se despidieron amablemente de las ancianas evitando ventilar temas privados delante de gente ajena a la familia. 

Entonces usted es…

Soy el padre biológico de Stern, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, un gusto conocerlos.- se levantó y tendió amablemente a los agentes. 

Woow ¿un conde cómo?

Sí, soy inglés. Por favor tomen asiento que llevará un tiempo explicar la historia completa. 

¿Por qué la señora Martínez si lo sabía ocultó esa información de nosotros? Ella lo supo todo el tiempo. - la agente replicó ofuscada. 

No fue un ocultamiento, más bien estaba siendo precavida… en mi cultura y por mi estatus cualquier pequeña cosa que se filtre a la prensa podría traer consecuencias si no se maneja con discreción. 

¿Más importante que negar a un niño de su identidad?- el agente masculino replicó. 

Clarisa fue mi novia por corto tiempo antes de separarnos cuando vino a vivir aquí por cuestiones familiares. Ella no tenía forma de saber detalles de mi pasado por lo que es en parte culpa mía, no haber llegado antes ni responder sus mensajes…. No nos separamos en buenos términos y estaba muy molesto. Solo cuando me mandó en el mail con una foto de Stern que me puse en contacto con ella. 

Concebí a Stern cuando cursaba mi 1º año en Cambridge. En ese entonces tenía 13 años y tuve un corto romance con una compañera de economía. Yo en ese entonces ni siquiera había cambiado la voz, por lo que no hicimos nada en concreto para evitar un embarazo…. Al parecer lo descubrió tarde como para hacerse un aborto y por obvias razones se asustó con la perspectiva de ser acusada de abuso sexual. Nunca supe que estaba esperando y al comenzar el nuevo semestre supe que se había ido de intercambio a una universidad americana. Creo que es comprensible que Clarisa fuera tan renuente respecto a la idea de que fuera capaz de concebir a los 13. 

Creía que se veía muy joven, pero en realidad tiene 25 años, parece aún menos. - la agente lo observó como si intentara descubrir alguna falla en su relato. 

26 para ser exactos y si Clarisa es 12 años mayor pero supongo que no es cuestionable porque soy legal. Siempre ha tenido una cosa por las maduras.- hizo una de sus sonrisas encantadoras humedece entrepiernas. 

Clarisa y Stern llegaron cuando Ciel les brindaba una muestra bucal de ADN. Stern al reconocerlos los miró con aprensión y abrazó a Clarisa en forma posesiva. 

Vaya parece que no le agradamos nada….. que irónico que su hijo haya terminado apegado a su ex novia.- el agente bromeó. 

Su compañera centró sus ojos al abultado vientre de Clarisa que por su aspecto calculaba unos 6 meses. Luego miró al conde pidiendo una explicación. 

Si es como piensa, son míos así que lo más conveniente sería dejarlo a su cuidado y que viva con sus hermanos. Por mi parte voy hacer los arreglos necesarios para mudarme y vivir cerca de mis hijos. 

Bueno me alegra poder decir que hemos cerrado el caso, solo tenemos que esperar al resultado por formalidad para hacerlo oficial.- dijo el hombre. 

Yo también estoy aliviada de que al menos hayamos encontrado aunque sea a su padre biológico. Pórtese bien y aproveche su segunda oportunidad con esta buena mujer…. No cualquiera se hace cargo de un adolescente. - la oficial lo miró eceptica en comprar toda su historia, de hecho podía leer en su cara “vil seductor”. 

Vaya he recibido regaños hasta de desconocidos …. no merezco esta mala fama.- suspiró cuando se fueron. 

Te lo mereces por vestirte como gigoló. Cuando firmes los papeles puedes volver a New York.- Stern lo miró con expresión desafiante. 

Me iré porque tengo cosas que requieren mi presencia, pero no te ilusiones que volveré tan pronto como pueda. Es más debería aprovechar para traer un vestido apropiado. 

¿y para que quiero un vestido? Acá tengo un montón de vestidos y si necesito uno me lo compro a medida que engordo. 

Dudo que encuentres un vestido de novia para embarazada aquí. Se que te parece apresurado, pero ya tenemos juntos tres hijos ¿cuantos esperas tener antes que no casemos? Por si te olvidaste soy conde y hay ciertas reglas que estoy obligado a seguir y los hijos nacidos dentro de un matrimonio es una de ellas…. No seas obstinada eres abogada y sabes de todas las facilidades que hay en cuanto a papelerío cuando es un hijo matrimonial, hagamos las cosas bien por esta vez. 

Me molesta que siempre tiene que hacerse como quieres y lo peor que se te da para salirte con la tuya…. Me siento como si fuera un animal en una trampera. - comenzó a sentirse ofuscada porque sentía que otra vez volvían al patrón de amo y esclavo. 

No lo hagas parecer que te obligo a casarte porque te estoy apuntando con un arma. Solo estoy intentando hacerte ver lo inevitable, necesitamos legalizar nuestro vínculo. Hemos retomado nuestra relación y pensé que todo marchaba bien como para dar el siguiente paso…. Solo resignate, siempre consigo lo que quiero. - perdió la paciencia. 

Y  
es my lord, voy a acatar su orden como una buena esclava.- respondió con sarcasmo. 

Clarisa …. no tienes razón, estoy comportándome como un patán otra vez. Perdón, intentaré en adelante moderar mi tendencia a asumir que todo debe ser a mi manera. Aún así creo que como pareja de adultos…..

Bueno esta bien vamos a casarnos tal como quieres.- Clarisa reflexionó cuando vio la mirada de su abuela que reprobaba su actitud de rechazar la propuesta de matrimonio. 

El conde ingresó a sus dominios por la puerta grande luego del tiempo más largo que había pasado lejos de su imperio. La versión oficial es que había viajado para ocuparse de la nueva adquisición de Funtom Co. Gracias a la lengua suelta de Mamiko ya todos estaban enterados que había corrido detrás de Clarisa a rogarle. 

Nadie lo dijo pero había preocupación porque lo ultimo que vieron antes de que se vaya fue un abierto acoso sexual y luego desapareció de todos lados como huyendo, por lo que si había algo entre ellos no habían terminado en forma amigable. 

Estaban expectantes de saber como habían resuelto el problema, Clarisa era muy terca y el CEO con su carácter explosivo…..

El personal se dividió en dos bandos opuestos. El partidario conciliador del final feliz, encabezada por Harrison y sus románticos. Gente con demasiadas horas ante los culebrones con una visión distorsionada de las relaciones sentimentales. Los que pese a todo el amor siempre triunfa. 

El otro bando encabezado por Teresa era el partidario de la orden de restricción por acosador… con demasiadas horas de exposición a series policiales, con una visión cínica de la vida y generacionalmente más joven/ desencantada en cuanto a la visión del amor / relaciones que el bando opositor. 

La verdadera fuerza motora de la disputa fue un suculento pozo de apuestas y la forma natural de como dirimír cualquier disputa en Funtom Co.   
Ciel les dio el discurso motivacional por el lanzamiento de la nueva temporada de verano. Cuando terminó vio que nadie se movia a sus puestos. Suspiró resignado, ya había llegado (gracias a Mamiko) a sus oídos el asunto de la apuesta. 

Con respecto a lo único que les interesa usen ese bendito pozo para los que quieran viajar a San Antonio para la boda, en 15 días me caso con Clarisa. 

El bando del final feliz ya sacaban el confeti para el festejo (costumbre que impuso Clarisa, y que lo odiaba, pero al parecer esos estímulos tontos parecían funcionar bien en ellos).

Ah y lleven algo para el baby shower, tendremos la parejita.- Ciel sonrió satisfecho pues no declaraba ganador a ningún bando con el último anuncio. 

Algún descolgado del bando de Teresa festejaba el empate técnico. Era mejor eso que una derrota completa. 

Teresa y Mamiko en su entusiasmo intentaron opinar con el tema del vestido. Su error de protestar provocaron un pico de despotismo decretando que sería él quién elegiría el vestido de novia porque sabía más de moda que cualquiera de ellas. 

Teresa ya había probado el temperamento del CEO que solo parecía suavizarse al rededor de Clarisa. En cambio para Mamiko era la primera vez, lo que la hizo cuestionarse si Clarisa no le pondría tranquilizante a la comida que explicara que estuviera más relajado. La primera vez que fue a San Antonio esperó encontrarlo caminando por las paredes, pero en lugar de eso estaba extrañamente en calma. 

Lo que inicialmente era algo pequeño para los cercanos el CEO lo transformó en una campaña publicitaria para maximizar los ingresos de Funtom Co. Y Marti`s chicks. Ciel nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de recibir ganancias extras.

Stern era el más indignado con el circo mediático. Cuando la gata ponzoñosa sugirió que llevara los anillos tuvo uno de sus arranques que no ponían lugar a dudas que era un Phantomhive. Pidiendo apoyo le contó a su novia esta le devolvió unos ojos grises de cachorro suplicando si podía ser su pareja en el cortejo… no pudo negarse. Era muy débil cuando se trataba de complacerla, aunque se opuso tenazmente a vestir de blanco como si tuviera cinco años. 

Cuando Rafael y Andrew llegaron días antes se pegaron un buen susto cuando vieron a Stern y a Ciel juntos discutiendo quienes y dónde irían a la luna de miel. Ya iban advertidos de que se estaba casando con el “alíen” acosador porque tenía otros dos niños en la barriga. ….

Se quedaron mirando a Stern y no lograban conciliar lo que veían con su recuerdo en el frasco en el vidrio. Miraban buscando rasgos delatores de su verdadera naturaleza pero su disfraz era tan perfecto que era imposible distinguirlo de un humano normal. El mismo escrutinio recibió el que infirieron su padre (ya que era la versión adulta del adolescente). 

Hola, si soy yo el del frasco, y supongo que gracias por cuidar de mi madre. Este embarazo va bien a diferencia del mio , porque tiene un regulador del crecimiento.- señaló a su padre. 

Eso es muy interesante…. Eso quiere decir que requiere la colaboración más activa del padre en la gestación que en los humanos. Es todo lo contrario a lo que pensábamos.- Andrew como buen genetista esta emocionado por la nueva información.

Al parecer así es. Si mi madre hubiese estado en una relación en pareja normal y por ende más expuesta a los fluidos de mi padre hubiera podido sostener el mío. Aunque al parecer no es del todo necesario ya que pude sobrevivir fuera del útero. 

Es un gusto conocerlos y espero su discreción como hasta ahora. Me disculpo por todos los inconvenientes ocasionados, de saber que era tan compatible con Clarisa habría tomado medidas para evitar un embarazo. En ese entonces estaba convencido que era estéril.- ofreció su mano con una sonrisa de caballero pese a la incomodidad de ver que hablaban de él como si no estuviera presente.

La ceremonia laica fue celebrada de día para aprovechar los hermosos jardines del hotel. Rafael y Andrew fueron los padrinos junto con Teresa y Mike por parte de la novia, luego de que dirimió por sorteo. Por parte de Ciel tuvieron que ser Sebastian y Mamiko porque no había nadie más. Como era de esperar Mamiko fue vestida de blanco. 

Luego de una ardua negociación la postura de Ciel fue la que prevaleció. No confiaba en dejar a solas a Stern con la abuela, además de querer ganarse a Stern a la fuerza antes de que creciera lo suficiente como para hacer su vida. Stern sin rendirse del todo impuso la condición de posponer la luna de miel unos días hasta terminar el año escolar y poder llevar a Alice con ellos. Todavía estaba inconforme con el destino al que lo obligaban a ir por lo menos merecían ir a Hawai…

Ciel no era fan de la idea de llevar a la novia de su hijo, pero en pos de ganarse a su primogénito había cedido ante el argumento que no tenía autoridad moral para señalar ese hecho. Lo que le importaba era que sus hijos tuvieran dimensión de sus orígenes y deberes que le esperarían en el futuro. 

Clarisa no podía ocultar cierto nerviosismo al tomar conciencia de que estaba ante el hogar ancestral de su ahora esposo. Había conseguido suavizar las arideces de su relación. Ciel siempre sería dominante, pero al menos ahora estaba decidido a consultar a la hora de tomar decisiones y trabajar en equipo. No era lo que había soñado de niña, tampoco era lo ideal, pero al menos aunque aún no estuviese enamorada, podía asegurar que sentía el afecto suficiente para sostener un matrimonio estable con el padre de sus hijos. Con los mellizos Vincent y Rachel en brazos entraron convertidos en el Conde y la condesa Phantomhive. 

Detrás de ellos tomados de la mano Stern y Alice admiraban la inmensa arquitectura del castillo familiar. Aún conservaba el aura siniestra por ser testigo de tantas tragedias, pero se mantenía obstinadamente en pie para recibir luego de 130 años a la primera generación Phantomhive libre de la maldición familiar. Stern no pudo evitar voltear la mirada hacia el antiguo cementerio familiar que se conservaba en perfecto estado. Apoyado en una lápida pudo ver a un hombre de largos cabellos grises vestido de mudo funerario del siglo XIX, agitándole la mano en un saludo con una sonrisa que   
rasgaba la cordura. 

Él no es humano, pero parece conocer bien a la familia o tu padre ya lo habría expulsado. ¿Sabes quién es el anciano?- Alice se aferró al brazo de Stern un poco asustada.

No tengo el dudoso honor de conocerlo pero….. Creo que el tipo escalofriante de allá es posible que sea el famoso y misterioso bisabuelo del que me habló papá.  
Una vieja parca, casado con Cloudia Phantomhive, no le puso su apellido a sus hijos siendo no más que un fantasma. Supongo que eso explicaría nuestra capacidad única de ver Shinigamis aún en modo invisible a diferencia del resto de los demonios junto al color extraño de cabello. Mejor entremos no vaya a ser que su horrible sentido de la moda sea contagioso. 

Stern por educación devolvió el saludo y se apresuró a ingresar a la seguridad del castillo familiar…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capítulo final, un final feliz para Ciel que se salió con la suya y un cameo de Undetaker feliz de ver a sus tataranientos. 
> 
> Aviso que he tenido ciertos problemas cada vez que subo los capítulos que por alguna razón no se suben o se repiten sin razón alguna mientras el nuevo queda sin subir. ahora tengo problemas con el capítulo 18 Arresto domiciliario al cual intentaré resubirlo. 
> 
> Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y el miércoles seguramente estaré subiendo una nueva.


End file.
